


Pensée d'Amour

by DragonsinGondolin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Les noms des personnages seront ceux de la version française, M/M, Tags susceptibles de changer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsinGondolin/pseuds/DragonsinGondolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prendre Bilbon Sacquet, un acteur de cinéma renommé qui se fait tout juste aux bons côtés et aux complications qu’il y a à devenir Le Visage Que Les Gens Veulent Voir, et le mettre avec Thorin Ecudechêne, avec sa très traditionnelle (comprenez : légèrement rétrograde) vision de ce qui fait le Vrai Art et le Vrai Talent, serait sans doute perçu comme l’idée qu’une andouille se fait d’une bonne plaisanterie. Mais il y a la plaisanterie, mais il y a aussi des risques savamment calculés de l’envergure de reproductions controversés des pièces classiques de Shakeaspeare – Pour Bilbon, c’est la chance de toute une vie de se prouver à soi-même et à tous ceux qui l’estiment trop lisse pour se frotter à la scène, tandis que Thorin a l’opportunité de s’extirper de la routine qui entrave sa carrière depuis si longtemps à présent, et briller de nouveau dans un rôle à la pleine mesure de son talent. Bien sûr, cela supposerait que les deux apprennent à partager la même scène plus d’une dizaine de minutes sans avoir envie de se crêper le chinions. Le chemin vers le vrai amour n’a jamais été facile à arpenter, après tout…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3, 2, 1, Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love-In-Idleness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114940) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> Salut les enfants ! (ou les personnes agées ... pas de discrimination)
> 
> Donc ! Ceci est la première fic que je poste en français, et c'est aussi ma première traduction d'une fic déjà existante (normalement, le lien vers la fic originale devrait s'afficher quelque part ... il me semble).  
> L'anglais n'étant pas ma langue maternelle, et l'art de la traduction étant un exercice très particulier, il faut bien le dire, je vous demanderai d'être indulgents sur les petites libertés prises dans les expressions. Très souvent, traduire au plus près du texte rend le résultat au mieux sans intérêt, au pire incompréhensible, donc certaines expressions ou syntaxes ont dû passer à la scie sauteuse afin de coller au sens et à l'esprit du texte original autant que possible.
> 
> Mon tumblr est [par ici](http://dragonsingondolin.tumblr.com/), et celui de l'auteure du texte original est [par là](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/) ... au cas où vous auriez des questions.  
> Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. N'hésitez pas à lire aussi l'original, après celle-ci, je suis un ferme partisan de la lecture ou du visionnage en VO.
> 
> Allez, bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> "J'ai repéré cependant le point de chute de la flèche de Cupidon.  
> Elle est tombée sur une petite fleur d'occident,  
> naguère d'un blanc de lait, désormais empourprée par cette blessure d'amour.  
> Les jeunes filles l'appellent **Pensée d'Amour**.  
>  Va me cueillir cette fleur que je te montrai un jour.  
> Son suc, déposé sur les paupières  
> de l'homme ou de la femme endormis, les rend éperdument amoureux  
> de la première créature vivante qu'ils aperçoivent."

La scène, là est le vrai art, son grand-père avait l’habitude de lui dire. N’importe qui peut jouer devant une caméra, mais devant des spectateurs vivants, de chair et de sang ? Pas de seconde prise, pas de place pour la moindre erreur, juste le frisson de l’ici et maintenant. L’art véritable.

 

Il ne se rappelait pas de si c’était avant ou après l’Oscar, mais cela n’avait pas changé son discours – Aux yeux de Thror, ce n’était qu’une preuve de plus qu’un vrai et authentique acteur de théâtre pouvait surpasser un acteur de cinéma n’importe quand. Thorin avait quatorze ans, et ils le regardaient s’avancer sur le tapis rouge et accepter son trophée avec sa légendaire abrupte politesse, et plus tard, encadré par les deux Tony Award dans la grande salle à manger de ses grands parents, aux yeux de tous, la statuette dorée servait de rappel, plus que toute autre chose.

Un rappel de quoi, toutefois, Thorin ne se souvient plus vraiment ces jours ci. Tous ce dont il se souvient est de son poids lorsqu’ils l’avaient « empruntée » une nuit, avec Frerin, quand la maison était vide – ça avait été quelque chose d’incroyable, dépassant l’imagination, qui contenait dans les obscurs reflets couleur miel de sa surface tout ce qu’ils avaient appris à s’efforcer d’obtenir.

 

« Une réussite est une réussite », avait dit Dis en plaçant la statuette à l’emplacement soigneusement choisit sur le manteau de sa bien plus petite cheminée, « quoi qu’il arrive par la suite ».

Ce qu’il arriva par la suite et fit oublier à la majorité de leur famille toutes les récompenses et la gloire pendant un long moment, les rendit peu enclins à se rappeler, ou à rappeler à qui que ce soit d’autre, ce qu’ils avaient jadis été. Mais Dis avait de l’estime pour ces souvenirs, de la même façon que Thorin avait de l’estime pour leur nom, et de fait, elle fit en sorte que les plus beaux soient préservés. Il appartenait à Thorin de ne pas laisser la vision de la poussière s’accumulant depuis la grande pause finale de leur grand-père, de même que quelques photographies datées, lui couper l’appétit lors des déjeuners que Dis le forçait régulièrement à prendre, partant de l’idée –probablement correcte- qu’il se laisserait mourir de faim sans ses réserves de nourriture chaude.

 

Son estomac gargouille de façon vraiment inappropriée, et il s’éclaircit la gorge pour le masquer, s’enfonçant encore plus dans son siège. Il aurait vraiment dû s’arrêter prendre un petit quelque chose avant de venir – mais alors, son estomac aurait quelque chose à rendre en direction de la scène lorsqu’il serait inévitablement dégouté par elle, il se rappela, non sans une pointe d’ironie.

Que faisait-il là, déjà ?

Curiosité professionnelle ne rend pas vraiment bien l’idée. Non, il a un désir très peu professionnel de voir tout cela rater et s’écrouler comme le château de carte branlant que c’est.

Il effleure la couverture brillante du programme du bout des doigts. 3, 2, 1, Hamlet ! Seigneur, rien que le nom lui donne la nausée. Il parcourt le reste négligemment, fronçant les sourcils à chaque éclat de couleurs vives, ou chaque nom dans le casting ou l’équipe qu’il désapprouve. En fait, pourquoi ne pas s’arrêter au tout début ? Avec, dans le rôle titre, Bilbon Sacquet incarnant Hamlet. Nom de Dieu, qu’est ce qui est passé dans la tête de Gandalf ? Thorin est à peu près certain qu’il lui a envoyé des tickets gratuits dans le seul but de se moquer de lui.

« Sans aucune formation préalable en tant qu’acteur, Bilbon Sacquet a rapidement démontré qu’il n’est pas toujours besoin d’être érudit pour maitriser une compétence. Plus réputé pour des rôles allant de la dramatique télévisée aux blockbusters tels que Spring Fever, Head Over Heels, ou encore le très acclamé par la critique Silver Linings, Sacquet est de plus en plus sortit de sa zone de confort en acceptant un certain nombre de rôles très controversés au théâtre au cours des deux dernières années (En attendant Godot – 2012, Angels in America – 2012, Noises off – 2013). Il recherche la diversité avec une vigueur très rare chez quelqu’un de si jeune, et ce rôle titre lui offre une nouvelle opportunité de détromper ses nombreux détracteurs. »

Donc, en effet, non seulement il n’est absolument pas adapté à un rôle d’une telle ampleur, mais il a l’audace de penser qu’il est suffisamment bon pour s’y attaquer.

« Diversité, mon cul », Thorin maugréa pour lui-même à mi-voix, redressant légèrement ses lunettes de lecture et dévisageant la photo qui accompagne la bio médiocre de l’homme – ça ressemble à une photo prise sur le vif, Sacquet riant sans complexes, rendant son regard à Thorin avec une lueur pleine de vitalité et une sorte de charme de jeune homme qu’il déteste instantanément, un halo ébouriffé de boucles châtain clair encadrant ses traits délicats.

 

Il a vu une douzaine d’Hamlet au cours de sa vie, mais jamais aucun autant condamné à finir en une caricature du personnage. Thorin ne peut pas être le seul à voir tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce choix d’acteur, surement – mais une fois encore, le monde entier s’est mit dans tous ses états pour cet homme qui, de ce que Thorin en sait, vient d’un coin de campagne oubliable et a bâtit une carrière sur rien d’autre qu’un coup de chance après l’autre. Non pas que Thorin se soit tenu au courant ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est devenu plutôt difficile de l’ignorer. Tout allait bien tant que Sacquet se cantonnait à ces comédies romantiques faciles et totalement interchangeables, car Thorin pouvait facilement les ignorer avec une dose saine et parfaitement justifiée de mépris. Mais alors est arrivé ce maudis Silver Linings, remportant à l’homme à la fois acclamations et offres, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il ne s’aventure sur scène.

Thorin aurait été parfaitement heureux de le laisser aussi loin que possible de son propre champ d’intérêt et de continuer de l’ignorer pour le reste de son existence, mais le voici là, à travailler avec nul autre que Gandalf, à jouer rien de moins que Shakespeare, et osant faire tout cela nulle part ailleurs que dans la ville de Thorin. Absolument inacceptable.

Thorin remue sur son siège à la recherche d’une position plus confortable, ses jambes bien trop longues pour n’importe quel siège de n’importe quel théâtre, et attend avec impatience le début de ce qui, sans aucun doute, sera une nouvelle preuve du fait ancestral et bien connu – il n’y a pas de place dans le théâtre classique pour des acteurs ordinaires et oubliables.

 

\--

 

« Nerveux ? »

Bilbon lève les yeux de son livre pour apercevoir Gandalf appuyé dans l’encadrement de la porte, et décide de lui rendre son léger sourire tout en tirant sur le col de son costume.

« Excité. Comment est l'affluence ? »

« Légendaire. »

« Tout le monde est impatient de me voir me planter ? » Bilbon gloussa, se tournant sur son siège pour faire face au metteur en scène.

« Oh oui. Allons leur montrer qu’ils se trompent. »

« Oui, » Bilbon sourit, ses doigts frôlant la surface délicate du pendentif suspendu au miroir une dernière fois avant de se lever et d’abandonner son gri-gri, « J’y compte bien. »

 

Etre bousculé dans les coulisses et balayé par la tornade de co-acteurs et membres de l’équipe se préparant et se soumettant aux retouches de dernière minutes des maquilleurs, tous éparpillés et l’équipe se dépêchant ça et là, parlant dans leur jargon, toujours inintelligible aux oreilles inexpérimentés de Bilbo, n’aidaient pas à sa tranquillité d’esprit.

 

« Vous n’avez pas encore de scène attitrée pour le moment, » Gandalf lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt comme si c’était une explication suffisante, « ça sera différent à ce moment là. »

 

Il se frottait au monde magnifique et étrange de la scène depuis à peu près trois ans, et avait eu le plaisir de travailler dans des théâtres qu’il aurait aimé faire siens, mais il apprit très vite que ce n’était pas comme cela que les choses fonctionnaient. Ils ne voulaient pas de vous comme d’un membre de la famille, pas de façon permanente – non, vous étiez Le Visage, le nouveau, la star si vous aviez de la chance –comme aujourd’hui- ou juste l’enfant gâté du cinéma jouant au comédien. Tout le monde, soit tolérait votre intrusion facilement, soit faisait part de ses objections quand il pensait que vous n’entendiez pas, mais dans les deux cas, c’était ce que Bilbon était – un intrus.

 

Ce n’était pas différent ce soir là – Il avait passé plusieurs mois intenses avec ces gens, répétant quelque chose que tous savaient être un projet très spécial, Gandalf le plaçant sous les projecteurs avec sa vision audacieuse du matériau, et c’était un challenge, serait un challenge presque quotidiennement pour les semaines et les semaines à venir, et pourtant … Bilbon n’était pas tout à fait chez lui.

Il n’avait véritablement été chez lui nulle part ces dernières années, bien sûr, mais c’était une autre histoire. Chaque film il avait tourné, chaque tapis rouge il avait arpenté, on avait essayé de le convaincre d’acheter un appartement, de s’installer dans telle ou telle grande capitale, mais l’idée ne l’avait jamais particulièrement séduit. Non, il avait toujours aimé le fait que son travail l’emmenait à travers le monde, et son désir de s’installer et d’avoir un endroit où rentrer est très étrange pour lui, et ce sentiment est plus fort que jamais, ce qui est un peu ridicule, car ce à quoi il participe est … c’est de loin le plus gros projet sur lequel il ait travaillé, plus gros en terme de portée et d’effort requis que n’importe quel film, mais il a le sentiment lancinant que les gens se moqueraient de lui s’il en parlait. Gandalf sait qu’il est bon, et l’équipe sait qu’il est bon, mais le reste du monde s’attend à un autre … comment l’Indépendant avait appelait ça ? Oh oui, encore un éclat aléatoire d’énergie créative déséquilibrée, ne s'attardant sur rien en particulier, et de fait manquant d’une quelconque véritable valeur.

Les critiques les plus bienveillantes le jugeaient courageux d’expérimenter ou délicieusement imprévisible, mais aucun ne s’attendait vraiment à ce qu’il s’y tienne. Tout ce qu’ils voyaient était l’énième nouvelle sensation essayant d’ajouter du piquant à son CV par le biais de la scène.

Très bien, il décide, surprenant son reflet dans la vitre de la porte d’accès d’un dressing tout proche et se reconnaissant à peine sous le maquillage sévère et le costume quelque peu flamboyant dans sa décadence, leur prouver qu’ils se trompent est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, après tout.

 

\--

 

Thorin oublie comment respirer, se demande brièvement si le siège a une fonction programmée pour l’avaler tout entier et ne plus lui laisser voir la lumière du jour de nouveau. Mais non, ce qu’il se passe sur scène est trop hypnotisant pour en détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Il n’arrive pas à se faire à l’idée, ne sera pas capable de se faire à l’idée pendant un long, long moment, il suspecte. La pièce est bruyante, et éclatante, et pleine de costumes et décors exagérément colorés, au rythme entièrement trop rapide et entièrement trop lent par moments, et c’est. Tellement. Putain de. Bon.

 

C’est si bon que ça le met en colère, vraiment. Il a toujours détesté les gens essayant de réécrire Shakespeare et s’éloignant trop loin de l’original ce faisant – si vous ne pouvez pas rendre les lignes telles qu’elles ont été faites pour être rendues, si vous n’êtes pas de taille à manipuler la lourdeur viscérale du texte, alors à quoi bon, franchement ? Rien dans cette pièce ne devrait fonctionner. Rien. Et pourtant, elle cliquète et tourne comme une machinerie bien huilée, et Thorin déteste pouvoir se rendre compte dès les premiers instants de la raison – c’est lui. Thorin avait attendu, le souffle court, qu’il ne se plante sur une ligne, manque un signal, pour montrer à tout le monde que la profondeur requise pour l’un des personnages le plus appréciés et admirablement façonnés du Barde ne peut être atteinte par quelqu’un de sa trempe.

Mais non, Sacquet éblouit. Il n’y a pas d’autre mot pour le dire. Son Hamlet montre un large éventail des émotions requises, et bien plus. Il est un gamin et un odieux monsieur je-sais-tout un moment, une ombre presque froidement obscure et découragée de lui-même un autre. Il est calme quant il est censé être bruyant, et bruyant quand il est censé être calme, et l’acteur manie les changements, souvent presque soudainement violent, avec une facilité fluide dont Thorin ne peut être qu’envieux.

 

L’homme lui-même est petit et agile, mais s’approprie la scène qu’il chuchote ou chante – la pièce a manifestement été faite sur mesure pour lui et lui seul, et Thorin ressent une brulante montée de jalousie plus d’une fois. Avoir un tel matériau à travailler, avoir quelqu’un qui encourage votre talent et vos avantages d’une manière si belle et instinctive… Il joue avec l’idée de ravaler son orgueil et contacter Gandalf Grey après cela, pour essayer de voir s’il est toujours suffisamment dans ses bonnes grâces pour que l’estimé metteur en scène puisse envisager de le caster lui aussi sur un projet de son cru… Non.

Il se débrouille très bien, et de plus, Dis ne le laisserait plus en paix avec ça.

Il se joint aux applaudissements malgré lui, ses yeux suivant un Sacquet radieux à travers la scène tandis qu’il accepte ses fleurs et murmure ses mercis, et ayant l’air absolument ravi de lui-même, et ne parvient pas à sortir de son esprit cette vision, ni même la performance avant cela, jusqu’au déjeuner chez sa sœur le jour suivant.

 

Les garçons sont plus bruyants que jamais, mais pas suffisamment bruyants pour le tirer de sa profonde réflexion – il fronce les sourcils en direction de la table jusqu’à ce que Dis pose une assiette de pâtes d’aspect délicieux devant lui, et même là son appétit est quelque peu diminué, car ils lisent les premières critiques ensemble, et elles sont toutes ridiculement bonnes. Même ce diable d’Azog est aux anges, appelant Sacquet « exactement le vent de nouveauté dont Ered Luin avait tant besoin » et décrivant sa performance comme « si terriblement inattendue qu’elle nécessite un autre regard… et encore un autre. Et un autre. »

Au troisième « un autre », Thorin grogne bruyamment, remplissant sa bouche et maugréant « rien » quand Fili, toujours aussi curieux, lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« Et comment il était, pour de vrai ?» lui demande Dis, repliant le journal, et quand il lève les yeux vers elle, son visage porte exactement le sourire mi railleur, mi compatissant, qu’il attendait, et cela rend la nourriture dans sa bouche amère.

Il la fusille du regard, et quand elle hausse ses sourcils, il soupire longuement, et poignarde sa penne de sa fourchette, murmurant sans joie : « Affreusement bon ».

Dis rit.

 

\--

 

Il ne dort pas très bien, pas après les deux premières nuits de toute façon. Il a toujours eu du mal à se débarrasser du rush restant après une performance, mais ça c’est … seigneur, tellement différent. Il comprend finalement ce qu’on vous dit à propos de laisser son personnage derrière soi sur scène – il n’a jamais eu ce problème avec tous les Monsieur Normaux qu’il a joué dans ses innombrables films rentables pour ménagères. Pas même Franck, le prof mourant de Silver Linings, son préféré, n’a été un tel défi, et il a passé un temps fou obsédé par celui-là.

Non, c’est ce satané Hamlet, et Bilbon s’est frayé un chemin vers le cœur du personnage, mais à présent, son cœur bat en lui à la place du sien.

Mais le résultat est exceptionnel. Il n’y a vraiment rien de tel qu’une salve d’applaudissement d’un public bien vivant, et Bilbon en a reçu sans interruption. C’est exaltant, et revigorant, et nouveau, et son expérience de l’industrie du cinéma est de ne jamais lire les critiques, mais Prim, son agent, le force à s’en avaler un certain nombre, et il en est rendu à essayer difficilement de ne pas les laisser l’influencer et d’empêcher son égo d’atteindre des sommets.

« Savourez-les » Gandalf suggère, lui donnant des tapes dans les dos figurativement et pas, « vous les méritez. »

Bilbon n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il mérite, mais il sait avec une totale certitude que c’est ce qu’il veut. Il est déjà pris pour un second rôle dans une production dystopique après Hamlet, mais Primula a reçu des offres de tous les côtés, à la fois pour des pièces et des films, et Bilbon aimerait dire oui à quasiment toutes.

Mais hélas, c’est la raison pour laquelle il a fait de sa cousine, quelque soit leur degré de parenté, son agent il y a toutes ces années – Prim a héritée d’une bonne dose de la volonté familiale, ainsi que d’une sorte de calme détermination qui leur a été très utile par le passé.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça a l’air génial, mais je ne vais pas t’envoyer en Afrique de sitôt. Tu te rends au moins compte des frais que ça ferait ? Et si t’attrapais la malaria ? Qui va payer pour ça ? »

Bilbon regarde son feu follet de cousine avec tendresse tandis qu’elle concentre son attention sur son smartphone, sans aucun doute afin de revoir l’emploi du temps de Bilbon pour au moins la dixième fois de la journée.

« Bien, d’accord, » Il sourit, « Pas d’Afrique. J’aurais pu être le nouvel Indiana Jones, mais tant pis »

« T’es pas Harrison Ford. »

« Oh, comment peux-tu dire ça ?! » Bilbon feint de s’indigner, éclatant de rire quand Primula le récompense d’un soupir hautement exaspéré.

Juste à ce moment, il semble qu’ils arrivèrent au bout de leur réserve de chance en ce qu’il s’agissait de se cacher du gros de la foule – La tactique dument éprouvée de Bilbon de courir vers le coin de la cafétéria le plus éloigné possible du bar et de tourner le dos aux gens à la seconde où il a finit de parler à toutes les personnes importantes après chaque performance a apparemment été découverte, car Gandalf se dirige vers eux, avec beaucoup trop de monde à ses côtés.

« Journalistes, » Bilbon chuchote, et le regard de Primula se relève tout d’un coup, mais la foule se disperse, et au moment où il les rejoint, Gandalf est merveilleusement seul, à part …

« Bilbon ! » le metteur en scène le salue avec enthousiasme, « J’aimerais vous présenter quelqu’un »

« Mon Dieu, » Primula souffle au moment même où Bilbon soupire « Oh. »

« Bilbon Sacquet, laissez-moi vous présenter Thorin Ecudechêne de la Compagnie du théâtre d’Erebor. Un grand fan de votre travail, bien qu’il n’en ait pas l’air. »

« C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, » Bilbon dit avec sincérité, tendant sa main à l’homme, « j’admire beaucoup votre travail, je veux dire … Votre Faust l’année dernière était fantastique. »

Deux yeux bleu glacier et perçants le scannent de haut en bas, et Ecudechêne serre sa main fermement et rapidement. « Enchanté je suppose, » Dit-il froidement.

« Thorin me disait justement qu’il avait trouvé votre performance de ce soir … comment déjà ? Exceptionnelle, oui. »

« Je crois bien avoir utilisé les mots ‘un peu emprunté‘, mais faites en ce que vous voulez, » Thorin le corrige avec un petit sourire revêche.

C’est un homme de taille imposante, culminant à un bon pied ou plus au dessus de la petite personne de Bilbon, et son visage est un amalgame d’angles si saisissants et tranchants que Bilbon a peur de se couper dessus s’il les regardait un peu trop longtemps. Est-ce qu’il le dévisageait ? Ah, il ne vaut mieux pas

. « C’est de mon fait, j’en ai bien peur, » Gandalf déclare, « J’ai décide de jouer un peu avec le rythme vers la fin du deuxième acte… »

« Encore une fois, » Bilbon ajoute.

« Hmm, » fait Thorin, « ça ne me surprend pas. Vous avez toujours été très exigent, Gandalf. J’espère juste que vous avez choisit avec soin – tout le monde ne peut pas suivre. »

Gandalf ouvre la bouche pour offrir une réponse sans aucun doute joviale, mais avant qu’il n’en ait la possibilité, Bilbon dit avec légèreté : « C’est un défi, oui. Mais il n’y a personne d’autre pour qui je serais aussi honoré de suivre. C’est l’opportunité de toute une vie pour moi, j’ai de la chance, et je suis très reconnaissant envers Gandalf de m’avoir choisit. »

« Chanceux, en effet, » Thorin répond platement, « C’est véritablement incroyable, combien la source a été changée, tout ça pour accommoder un seul acteur. »

« Ah, vous savez, ce n’est vraiment pas le cas, » Gandalf soupire, comme s’il avait à supporter un petit enfant, « J’aime juste expérimenter. »

« Je me demande si Sheakespeare est le bon matériau pour cela. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Bilbon demande assez sèchement. Seigneur, la réputation de l’homme le précède peut-être, et le respect qu’a Bilbon pour son art le retient un peu, mais il devient rapidement évident qu’être un acteur brillant ne vient pas toujours main dans la main avec être une personne charmante. Bilbon devrait noter cela, honnêtement, ça ne devrait plus être si surprenant pour lui après toutes ces années dans l’industrie.

« Pas grand-chose, » Ecudechêne hausse les épaules, le regardant avec quelque chose ressemblant à une légère surprise, comme s’il ne croit pas vraiment que Bilbon se défende, « Je ne peut simplement pas m’empêcher de me demander quel serait le résultat si cette pièce était pensée … d’une manière plus traditionnelle. »

« Ennuyeux » Bilbon raille rapidement, et les sourcils de Thorin se haussent.

« Ennuyeux, » Il répète comme s’il le prenait personnellement.

« Eh bien, oui. Je veux dire, voyons, ça a été fait un milliard de fois déjà, » Bilbon offre avec une sincérité qu’il ne savait pas avoir en lui, « donner un coup de frais aux choses ne veut pas dire que le matériau de base n’est pas respecté, surement vous ne suggérez pas que… »

« Oh, pas du tout. Je n’ai rien contre donner un coup de frais aux choses, comme vous l’avez si bien dit. Je suis, toutefois, plutôt opposé à cela si ça ne sert qu’à masquer la médiocrité de la prestation. »

Cela est accueilli par un discret, mais pourtant très perceptible, sifflement de désapprobation venant de Prim, malgré la distance à laquelle elle se tenait, prouvant encore une fois qu’elle entend toujours tout. Bilbon surprend Gandalf à lever les yeux au ciel discrètement dans le dos de Thorin, en une grimace ne pouvant signifier que ‘pas encore’, suggérant que ce n’est pas la première fois que le metteur en scène a assisté à une telle rudesse de la part de Thorin. Pas vraiment une excuse, en tout cas pas aux yeux de Bilbon.

« La médiocrité de la prestation, » Il répète, le prenant définitivement pour lui, mais s’apaisant un peu quand il remarque du coin des yeux Primula secouer la tête en un vague signal et une supplication de ne pas démarrer quoi que ce soit.

« Ecoutez, il en faut beaucoup pour me faire perdre pied, » Il gronde en direction d’Ecudechêne, « J’ai survécu à ma grande part de critiques et commentaires horribles, croyez moi- »

« Ce n’est pas difficile à croire. »

« Très bien, vous- »

« Messieurs, messieurs, » Gandalf interrompt, s’interposant entre les deux, une main lourdement posée sur l’épaule de Bilbon, « Tout cela a quelque peu dévié du débat constructif que j’espérais. Thorin- » un regard tranchant comme une lame de rasoir en direction de l’homme qui avait toujours l’air imperturbable face à la situation, « merci de votre … apport. Nous discuterons plus tard, n’est ce pas ? »

Thorin décolle son regard de Bilbon, presque à contrecœur, adressant un hochement de tête brusque en direction de Gandalf.

« Espérons, » Il dit, puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Bilbon avec un sourire narquois et benoitement exaspérant, « ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » Bilbo siffle entre ses dents serrées. Et l’homme s’en va, déambulant parmi la foule, évitant toute tentative de contact par la simple force du caractère désagréable qu’il dégageait, et Bilbon ne respire librement à nouveau que quand il le perd de vue.

« Wow, » Prim commente, réapparaissant à ses côtés, « J’avais entendu dire qu’il était difficile de travailler avec lui. Je ne savais pas que ça incluait ... être près de lui en général. »

« Ce n’est pas entièrement de sa faute, » Gandlaf note avec une tendresse peu habituelle.

« Vraiment ? Il est né avec le Syndrome Arrogant-et-Altier ? » Bilbon lâche, ce qu’il regrette la seconde suivante mais, à sa grande surprise, Gandalf rit à gorge déployée.

« Non, non. Il l’a attrapé plus tard, en fait. »

Ils rient encore un peu ensemble, mais l’amère rencontre ne quitte pas Bilbon. Il essaye de son mieux de se rappeler ce qu’il sait de l’homme, à part son nom de famille (que tout le monde connait, certes, mais c’est peu consistant), et se voit rappeler encore une fois à quel point il est ignorant de cette partie de l’industrie. Bien entendu, il y a un Ecudechêne quelque par dans les lauréats des Oscars fut un temps, et tout le monde connait Goldlust…

« Il me semble que vous deux avez travaillé ensemble ? » Il opte finalement pour ce qu’il est quasiment certain que Gandalf lui a expliqué en l’introduisant à son passé dans la ville.

« Oh, oui. Il y’a très longtemps. Bien que ça concernait plus le père de Thorin que Thorin lui-même, » le metteur en scène explique.

« Oh. Oh, en effet ! Attendez, ce n’est pas celui qui … ? » Bilbon laisse la fin de sa phrase s’évaporer négligemment dans l’air.

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

« M-hm. Quelque chose d’affreux. Vous pouvez comprendre en quoi cela peut changer une personne. Thorin est un excellent acteur, et l’a toujours été, mais il … ne voit juste pas le profit qu’il y a à tirer de la gentillesse. On ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer, au final. »

« Hmm, » Bilbon murmure en acceptant le verre de vin que Prim s’est procuré pour eux Dieu sait où, « Quand même, je suis désolé de ce qu’il a dit. »

« Oh ? » Gandalf cligne des yeux dans sa direction comme s’il avait oublié d’écouter pendant un moment, et sourit, « Oh non. C’en est arrivé là très rapidement, croyez-moi. En fait il a plutôt aimé, il me semble. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la première fois qu’il l’aie vue, non plus… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui, » Gandalf soupire, presque avec bonheur, et regarde ensuite Bilbon avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, comme s’il avait tout juste trouvé ce qu’il avait cherché pendant un long moment juste au milieu de sa figure. Son sourire s’élargit, et Bilbon le connait suffisamment pour devenir soupçonneux.

« Oh, oui, » le metteur en scène répète, « c’est parfait, en fait. »

« Qu’est ce qui l’est ? » Bilbon demande un peu mal à l’aise, mais ne reçoit qu’une réponse très peu satisfaisante.

« Je viens de prendre une décision, » Gandalf annonce de façon assez énigmatique, « Ca sera très bon pour vous, et … extrêmement amusant pour moi. »


	2. l'Atout Majeur

Dis a toujours appréciée la pluie. Celle-ci arrive habituellement à Ered Luin juste à temps pour nettoyer le lourd et envahissant parfum d’un été trop fort au milieu des nombreux immeubles de ses rues. L’automne approche à grand pas, et bientôt, les ondées agréables se transformeront en un crachin incessant tandis que le temps se dégradera inévitablement. Mais tant que sa vieille machine à café lui reste fidèle, et que les garçons n’oublient pas de _relever_ les capuches de leurs imperméables, elle est tout à fait prête à apprécier les meilleurs moments de ces conditions météorologiques de plus en plus volages.

Son invité du jour semble être tout sauf une personne aimant la pluie, pourtant. Il constitue comme toujours une figure impressionnante, grande et solide, mais elle note silencieusement que le froncement de ses sourcils est accompagné de plus de rides s’étirant autour de ses yeux et creusant son front que la dernière fois. Mais sa bonne humeur est toujours présente, et dès qu’elle le débarrasse de son manteau trempé, lui offre une tasse d’Earl Grey fumante, et l’encourage à parler de son travail, il redevient son moi passé en un clin d’œil.

Rapidement, Dis rit avec lui tandis qu’il décrit les deux années qui se sont écoulées, passées à l’autre bout de la planète sous le soleil australien, et les souvenirs se déversent. Ils évitent de parler travail aussi longtemps qu’il est humainement possible, mais le programme merveilleusement coloré de la dernière pièce de Gandalf est toujours bien en évidence sur la table de Dis comme un rappel.

« Nous savons tous les deux que Thorin n’a jamais été un Hamlet, » dit Gandalf, l’observant avec son sourire presque calculateur tandis qu’elle soupire.

« Oui, je sais cela, et il le sait aussi, mais ce n’est pas ce qui compte, » elle tapote le joyeux titre vif sur le programme avec le stylo qu’elle faisait jouer entre ses doigts, « Sacquet n’était pas fait pour le rôle non plus, mais vous avez composé la pièce _autour de lui_ , et il l’a carrément portée vers la stratosphère. Et à présent, tout le monde parle de _lui_ , et pas de Thorin. »

« Pour être franc, ça fait un moment que personne ne parle de Thorin, » Gandalf offre l’air de rien, sirotant son thé avec élégance. Dis fronce les sourcils.

« Certes »

« C’est à ce point ? » Gandalf pose la parfaitement démoniaque question parfaitement innocemment.

Dis souffle, se recalant dans son siège, scrutant le stylo qui danse et s’agite entre ses propres mains un moment avant de répondre.

« Si par ‘à ce point’ vous voulez dire qu’il a vu cette satanée pièce au moins une bonne douzaine de fois et a lu à peu près toutes les critiques tout en se plaignant d’un _si bon matériau brutalisé par un jeu d’acteur médiocre_ … »

Gandalf rit franchement.

« A ce point, eh ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Seigneur, vous savez comment il prend qu’un acteur de cinéma monte sur scène. Mais là c’est … c’est comme une sorte d’obsession masochiste bizarre. Je l’ai vu voler le DVD de _Silver Linings_ dans ma collection, la dernière fois. »

Gandalf ricane dans son thé.

« Grands Dieux ».

« Oui. C’est … écoutez, il n’en est pas au point d’être inattentif sur scène, mais il est … je ne sais pas. Distrait. Amer. Il dort très peu. Il mourait _probablement_ de faim si je ne l’obligeais pas à déjeuner avec moi et les garçons deux fois par semaine. »

« Il a besoin d’un projet, » Gandalf dit simplement.

« Un gros, » Dis approuve, « Quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser, qui le tire de la routine dans laquelle il se trouve. »

Gandalf sourit d’un de ses sourires larges, hautement inquiétants, et le cœur de Dis frémit d’une attente qu’elle ne pense pas être autorisée à ressentir quand il tire une pochette épaisse de sa sacoche de cuir luisant.

« Eh bien, » dit-il, « Vous me pardonnerez si je vais droit au but, ma chère. »

 

\--

 

C’est aussi bon la cinquième fois que la première. Probablement meilleur. Thorin déteste cela, et se déteste d’être incapable de juste lâcher prise. Non, il la voit encore, et peut être qu’il va finalement découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec elle, la grande erreur de conception qu’il avait cherchée tout ce temps.

Les affiches sont partout, colorées et très pop-art et très, très agaçantes, et il imagine au moins deux fois par jour en ramener une chez lui pour la bruler en un sacrifice rituel.

Il n’a pas parlé à Gandalf, ni à l’exaspérément talentueux Bilbon Sacquet, depuis la rencontre infructueuse d’il y a deux semaines, mais la bile lui monte à la gorge à chaque fois qu’il y pense. Il sait ce que Dis dirait, _va t’excuser auprès de Gandalf immédiatement si tu veux pouvoir travailler avec lui de nouveau, espèce d’insupportable idiot_ , mais il sait également que son orgueil ne lui permettra pas d’y parvenir de sitôt.

Il est sur scène quatre fois par semaine, deux fois le Mardi, passant d’un rôle à l’autre aussi aisément que d’habitude, et pourtant il se sent comme en pilote automatique. Il roule hors du lit chaque matin, avec grand regret, y roule de nouveau chaque nuit, la tête lourde et chaque centimètre carré de son corps endolori comme s’il avait couru un marathon.

Il dit à Dis de ne pas s’inquiéter, et elle fait la moue, le fait manger ce qu’elle cuisine, lui fait lire une histoire à ses neveux de temps en temps, et ne dit rien quand elle le trouve endormi sur son canapé le matin, parce que l’idée de traverser toute la ville pour se retrouver seul dans son petit appartement l’empli d’une sorte de crainte diffuse.

Mais il ne lui dit pas cela, ne le dit à personne ; fait simplement de son mieux pour ne pas penser à son père et son grand-père avant lui, tous deux ignorant les signes du burnout avant que ça ne soit bien trop tard.

 

\--

 

Dis ne croit pas en la chance. Comme sa mère, elle a toujours tenue en estime le travail et le dévouement, et c’est la seule raison pour laquelle son monde est toujours plus ou moins solide autour d’elle.

« Pourquoi nous ? » est donc une question complètement naturelle, mais Gandalf la regarde toujours comme s’il n’était pas tout à fait sur qu’elle se la pose.

« Parce que, » sourit-il avec tendresse, tendant la main pour tapoter sa main, la faisant se sentir au moins vingt ans plus jeune, « Vous m’avez manqué. »

« L’ampleur de la production … nous n’avons pas autant d’argent. »

« Je l’ai. Croyez-moi, il y a un nombre de gens qui seraient intéressés pour miser sur moi si je décidais de faire un concert de rue au milieu de la Chine communiste. »

Dis glousse. Faiblement.

« C’est parfait, » Gandalf continue, « faites moi confiance. Présentez simplement le projet aux directeurs… »

« Il n’y a pas de directeurs. »

« Pas de directeurs ? »

« Pas de directeurs, » répète-t-elle, « C’est juste moi et Balin, ces temps-ci. Gandalf, votre offre est la plus généreuse que j’ai reçue depuis des années, mais- »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, » Il l’interrompt, riant, « pas de mais qui tienne ! Parlez-en à Balin, alors. Je suis sur qu’il adorera. »

« Je ne… »

« Du courage, ma chère ! Ce sera une aventure. »

_Du courage_. Dis est dégoutée et fatiguée du courage. Le courage ne les a jamais menés très loin. N’a pas payé les salaires ou acheté les costumes et accessoire. Le courage leur a rapporté une ou deux excellentes productions, il est vrai, mais depuis que les mécènes de leur père les ont abandonnés, ils n’ont rien eu d’autre que le lent dépérissement de la gloire familiale pour les maintenir à flot.

Peut-être qu’il y a quelque chose de courageux dans le fait de survivre, dans le fait de se lever tous les matins, de s’accrocher à la foi que peut-être, un jour, les choses commenceront de se redresser.

Elle ne croit pas en la chance, et elle est dégoutée et fatiguée du courage, mais la Troupe du Théâtre d’Erebor aurait depuis longtemps disparue en à peine plus qu’une petite note de bas de page dans les annales poussiéreuses de l’histoire si ce n’était pour la capacité de Dis de reconnaitre une bonne opportunité quand l’une d’elles se présente.

« C’ _est_ parfait, » marmonne-t-elle, baissant la tête, « ça pourrait nous sauver. »

« Ca _va_ vous sauver. »

Il lui sourit comme un sapin de Noël fraichement éclairé, et elle est simultanément en train d’essayer de son mieux de trouver une faille, et terrifiée d’effectivement en découvrir une.

« Vous pensez que Thorin acceptera, alors ? » Gandalf persifle, et elle grogne.

« Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. Il va accepter. Il va adorer. Je lui présenterai l’idée en entier, et dès qu’il en sera fou amoureux, je mentionnerai le problème de Sacquet. Gentiment. _Et après_ il me dévorera entière.

 

\--

 

La nuit de clôture est le plus gros rush de sa carrière, plus excitant qu’aucun tapis rouge, et il en a pourtant fait un certain nombre. Il passe la majorité de la soirée suivante incroyablement émotif – et aussi ridiculement pompette – et si ce n’était Primula lui disant gentiment, mais fermement non toutes les cinq minutes, il signerait probablement un paquet de contrats qu’il regretterait plus tard. Il n’a même pas une semaine à lui avant d’en passer six autres devant un fond vert à l’autre bout du monde, et ce qui semblait une opportunité parfaite avant Hamlet ressemble à présent plus à un inconvénient.

Il en est venu à aimer Ered Luin – sa scène théâtrale est plus petite, mais pas moins animée et aussi splendide que les autres capitale dans lesquelles il a eu le plaisir de travailler. Londres était fantastique, mais confuse jusqu’à l’épuisement, et New York trop hostile pour qu’il ne s’y sente confortable… Non, cette petite ville a été sa plus précieuse, parfaite expérience de loin, ce qui explique pourquoi il n’hésite pas une seconde quand Gandalf l’approche après que les célébrations générales ce soient un peu atténuées, avec un direct : « Bilbon, mon garçon, que pensez vous de vous, moi, et Shakespeare, ici même, l’été prochain ? »

« Oh ? Reprendre Hamlet ? » Bilbon demande.

« Non, oh non, » Gandalf glousse, avec un peu trop de joie pour être complètement sobre, « cela a fait son temps, aussi merveilleux que cela ai été. Non, ce serait … un brin de pari. »

« Oh, parce que jouer Hamlet avec du rock à travers les âges était une décision sûre pour vous ? » Bilbon souligne joyeusement.

« Plus sûr que ce que j’ai en tête maintenant, définitivement, » Gandalf lui adresse avec un clin d’œil.

Bilbon le regarde simplement bouche bée pendant un moment, avant d’appeler Primula, ce qui ne demande qu’un mouvement de tête pour indiquer qu’il la cherche – dès qu’ils sont dans la même pièce, elle le surveille comme un vautour. Souvent dans le bon sens du terme.

Dès qu’elle est près de lui, il sourit largement à Gandalf, se sentant tout d’un coup plutôt confiant, et dit : « Je suis intrigué. »

Il en viendrait à le regretter plus tard.

 

L’automne le trouve chouchouté à Hollywood, ce qui est toujours agréable. Il n’apprécie pas tellement les fonds verts, bien qu’il essaye durement de voir cela comme un défi. Tout ce qui à trait au film, et à cette partie de l’industrie en général, semble soudain très impersonnel pour lui, et la scène lui manque avec passion.

Il feuillette la documentation que Gandalf lui a fournit la nuit dans sa chambre d’hôtel, et construit sa décision jour après jour, ligne après ligne dument éprouvées.

« J’aimerais que vous fassiez cela comme une sorte de faveur pour moi, » Gandalf lui a dit, « ou du moins c’est ce que tout le monde en dirait. »

C’est une pratique courante, comme il a été amené à le comprendre, l’a été depuis des décennies, des siècles même – des théâtres en déroute donnant Shakespeare en dernier recours, une dernière tentative de regagner l’intérêt à la fois du public et des investisseurs. Et utiliser Un Visage – dans ce cas Bilbon – comme un aimant à cette fin, et le pas-vraiment-dissimulé atout majeur, est apparemment très commun aussi.

Il ne pense pas qu’il va jamais se faire au statut de ‘vous êtes suffisamment célèbre à présent pour que les gens _vous veulent_ ’ qu’il a apparemment obtenu à force de travail, mais s’il y a une chance pour qu’il l’utilise pour faire quelque chose de bien, il peut tout aussi bien la saisir.

 

Il est donc de retour à Ered Luin avant Noël pour une réunion préalable slash première audition qui _peut vouloir dire beaucoup de chose, y compris rien du tout_ , comme Gandalf l’a décrit, et il fait son chemin jusqu’à l’estimé (fut un temps ? Il va devoir se renseigner sur cette histoire en particulier rapidement) Théâtre Erebor empli d’excitation face à l’inconnu.

La splendeur du lieu passe sur lui comme une bourrasque de vent à la seconde où il lève les yeux vers le majestueux escalier menant aux lourdes portes en bois, qui est plus un portail qu’autre chose. Le haut, grandiose plafond du foyer lui coupe le souffle, et tandis que Prim et lui attendent qu’on vienne les chercher, ses yeux s’attardent sur les larges photographies en noir et blanc aux murs, certaines accompagnées de leurs pièces respectives, certaines parlant d’elles-mêmes.

Ca n’a rien à voir avec la Communauté de Bree, où il a passé des mois pour Hamlet – celui-là était infiniment plus moderne, explosant carrément de l’énergie créative collectivement générée par tous ceux présents sous son tout nouveau plafond hi-tech en verre, et il semblait n’y avoir jamais assez de temps pour rien, ni aucun endroit tranquille où se cacher. Bilbon a apprécié cela, bien sûr, mais ceci est … l’épaisse moquette verte étouffe ses pas, et c’est comme si les murs et piliers de marbre, et les visages des maîtres des lieux depuis longtemps disparus lui murmurent tous, _crois-tu vraiment que tu as ce qu’il faut pour obtenir ta place ici ?_

Erebor n’est pas plus petit que Bree, mais est caché un peu à l’écart du centre animé de la ville, et là où Bilbon est habitué au potentiel d’un espace vibrant sous ses pieds, ce bâtiment somnole doucement, attendant qu’il ne creuse pour trouver ce qu’il veut bien offrir.

Il tombe amoureux instantanément.

« Monsieur Sacquet ? » une voix claire le tire de sa rêverie, et son regard se pose sur une femme qui s’avance vers lui, semblant être apparue de nulle part, matérialisée quelque part dans le labyrinthe de portes, de coins, et de piliers.

« Bienvenue ! » elle lui sourit, « c’est un plaisir de vous avoir. Mon nom est Dis Ecudechêne, je suis la directrice artistique. »

« Ah, tout le plaisir est pour moi, » Bilbon sourit, lui serrant la main, « laissez-moi vous présenter mon agent, Primula Brandebouc. »

Les femmes se serrent la main, et Bilbon n’ pas besoin de surprendre le regard curieux de Prim pour savoir ce qu’elle pense – Mme Ecudechêne est une femme incroyablement belle, grande et élancée, avec une impressionnante crinière de cheveux bruns ondulés et des pommettes saillantes, de même que des yeux bleu glacier perçants, tout cela se consumant dans l’esprit de Bilbon et lui rappelant très fortement …

« Sœur, » Primula confirme ses soupçons après que Dis les ai conduit à travers une volée de marches et leur ai demandé d’attendre un moment à l’entrée d’un long couloir – Bilbon lit la bio rapide que Prim a trouvée sur le site même du théâtre, prononçant : « Eh bien, elle a certainement l’air plus agréable que son frère. » à la seconde même où la porte s’ouvre à l’autre bout du couloir, et où Dis les invite tous les deux à entrer.

Ils sont rejoints par Gandalf lui-même, à la grande joie de Bilbon, et par un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs répondant au nom de Balin, qui s’avère être le directeur financier du théâtre, de même que le régisseur de ce que Gandalf prépare, et un certain nombre d’autres fonctions et positions dont Bilbon est presque sûr qu’elles ne devraient pas être supervisées par une seule et même personne.

La familiarité entre ces trois là fait chaud au cœur – ils partagent de nombreuses blagues sur ce qui semble couramment désigné comme « le bon vieux vilain temps » par les hommes, des vieux mots d’éloges qui ne veulent rien dire pour Bilbon, et rêvant debout des possibilités que le futur pourrait encore leur réserver, bien que ‘ _ces chevrons ont vu des jours plus flamboyants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_ ’. Bilbon ne voit pas, mais il rit avec eux tout de même – apparemment, c’est là qu’il intervient.

Le projet lui est présenté de nouveau en entier, et c’est très difficile de ne pas être incroyablement excité par lui comme Gandalf l’est – il a manifestement passé beaucoup de temps dessus, le polissant afin qu’il puisse devenir un autre joyau de pièce, si tout fonctionne bien.

Si tout fonctionne bien.

Gandalf et Balin se lancent dans une discussion révérencieuse sur toutes les adaptations précédentes de cette pièce en particulier dont ils se souviennent, employant des mots comme _transcendant_ , et _phénoménal_ , et Dis alterne entre regarder Bilbon avec prudence et sourire avec tendresse à telle ou telle blague, et Bilbon est tout à coup confronté au sentiment d’être un peu inapproprié.

Non seulement sa connaissance de l’Histoire de la scène est pauvre, au mieux, il ne sait également pas vraiment comment il y est arrivé pour commencer. Ou s’il a ce qu’il faut pour.

« Ecoutez, oublions le littéral ; » dit Gandalf, et Bilbon se rend compte qu’il fixait une petite statuette de loup en bronze sur le bureau de Dis depuis trop longtemps, tordant ses mains sur ses genoux comme un adolescent anxieux convoqué dans le bureau du principal, « si ce n’est pas universellement transposable, ça ne m’intéresse pas, et ça n’intéresse pas le public. Ils viendront voir une comédie, et ils viendront voir Bilbon- » un mouvement de tête dans sa direction, et Bilbon force un sourire timide, « et je veux qu’ils sortent de là avec le sentiment d’avoir été profanés. Ils pensent savoir de quoi la pièce parle, je veux leur prouver qu’ils ont tort. Ils s’attendent à de stupides fées, nous allons leur donner un peuple de la forêt à la limite du terrifiant avec des dents aiguisées et de la terre sous les ongles, et les yeux noirs. Ils veulent quatre adolescents s’égayant dans la forêt, nous leur donneront quatre âmes en peine pour qui s’enfuir dans la forêt pour se souler et finalement être drogués est un cadeau déguisé. Ils viendront voir _le Songe d’une nuit d’été_ , la comédie prévisible, nous leur donneront _le Songe d’une nuit d’été_ , la montagne russe viscéralement dérangeante. Ils pensent savoir qui sont les personnages principaux, je veux qu’ils ne prennent parti que pour Oberon et Puck avant la fin, et réalisant seulement à quel point c’était faux quand ils seront en sécurité chez eux. Allons, » le metteur en scène ajoute dans le silence assourdissant, d’un ton grandement différent du reste de son discours passionné, « ça va être amusant ! »

Dis regarde dans le vide pendant un temps infini, tapant sans s’en rendre compte son stylo contre ses lèvres, mais alors elle surprend le regard de Balin, et une sorte d’accord semble se sceller entre eux à ce moment et à cet endroit, en l’espace de quelques secondes.

« Je vais préparer les papiers, » Dis annonce comme une sorte de mantra, mettant officiellement le spectacle sur les rails, et un minuscule nœud d’anxiété se noue dans la poitrine de Bilbon. Il décide de prendre cela comme un bon signe. Gandalf lui adresse un clin d’œil.

« C’est décidé alors. Quand puis-je en parler à Thorin ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » Dis répond pensivement, «si vous n’avez rien contre le fait d’attendre, il devrait arriver dans environ une heure. »

« _Charmant._ Bilbon, que diriez-vous de lire avec lui pour moi un moment ? » Gandalf demande en toute innocence, et le nœud d’attente éclate en un ulcère d’inquiétude tandis que Bilbon cligne des yeux dans sa direction sans un mot.

« Nous avons déjà un script ? » Il demande un peu faiblement.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Là tout de suite, je n’ai rien de plus qu’une ou deux pages du texte original avec un plein sceau de notes de bas de page. Mais à part si vous avez quelque chose contre les surligneurs roses, vous devriez pouvoir vous en servir très bien. J’aimerais vraiment voir comment vous deux occupez le même espace. »

« La dernière fois que nous avons _occupé le même espace_ , je ne crois pas qu’aucun de nous ai été très poli, » Bilbon grogne, rougissant un peu quand Dis lui jette un regard interrogatif, et ajoutant quelque peu sardoniquement, « mais bien sur, je lirai avec lui. N’importe quoi pour vous, Gandalf. »

Et tandis qu’il est entrainé en bas de l’escalier et présenté à un peu plus du majestueux bâtiment, le sentiment d’être de trop s’éloigne à peine, et il pense qu’il entend les chuchotements de nouveau. _Penses-tu vraiment avoir ce qu’il faut pour être ici ? Penses-tu réellement que tu peux l’obtenir ?_

 

\--

 

« Tu penses vraiment que ça _pourrait_ marcher ? »

Dis soupire pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois au cours des deux dernières heures. Thorin est étendu tout son long sur le sofa de son bureau comme un matou très grincheux, et elle se demande brièvement quelle serait la meilleure chose à lui fracasser sur le crâne.

« Ca _va_ marcher. Ca va très bien marcher. Ca va se produire que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Cet homme est une _blague_ , Dis. Il n’a pas de talent, pas de formation, pas de réelle connaissance de l’art. Il vient et juste … _survole_ les choses. Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui. »

« Mais tu _peux_ travailler avec lui, » elle s’enflamme en retour, « vous avez lu tous les deux, quoi ? Vingt minutes ? Et ça fait _des années_ que je ne t’ai pas vu aussi vivant pour un rôle. »

« S’il te plait, ne soit pas ridicule, » il lève les yeux au ciel, et se met en demeure d’attaquer le revêtement qui s’effiloche lentement du sofa de leur grand-mère avec ses ongles.

Dis sourit. Il ne veut peut être pas l’admettre, mais heureusement, il n’était pas seul dans la pièce avec Bilbon Sacquet, et il y a des témoins de ce qu’il s’est produit lorsque Gandalf leur a mit une poignée de lignes entre les mains après qu’ils aient échangés leurs moins-que-chaleureuses salutations.

Elle sait que Thorin n’a pas joué Shakespeare depuis des lustres, et qu’il a donc besoin d’un moment pour se re-familiariser avec le débit des mots, mais dès qu’il l’a fait … Gandalf avait raison – il y avait quelque chose de magnifiquement aisé avec Bilbon Sacquet, quelque chose dans sa façon de plier et d’utiliser même les plus ridiculement difficiles des mots à sa convenance, et c’est une belle chose, de voir Thorin être lentement poussé hors de sa routine et de sa zone de confort, et forcé de suivre le rythme.

Ca n’a pas vraiment duré plus d’un léger moment, et Thorin se plaignit par la suite de ne pas avoir été à son meilleur niveau car il avait une pièce le soir même à préparer, blablabla, mais Dis pouvait voir ses yeux suivre Bilbon à travers la pièce, partagé entre suspicion et intrigue. Ca fait vraiment un moment que son grand frère a eu quelque chose de vraiment _bon_ , quelque chose à la hauteur de son talent, pour lequel se dévouer, et Dis sait que ce sera une pareille chose, et elle est déterminée à faire en sorte que ça s’accomplisse, même si elle doit le trainer criant et se débâtant jusqu’au bout.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est une bonne idée, en _aucune_ façon. »

_Ou_ si elle doit lui donner des coups de pieds et lui crier dessus elle-même.

« Ne dit pas des choses que tu ne crois pas toi-même, » le gronde-t-elle, « nous n’avons pas travaillé avec Gandalf depuis des années, tu sais que c’est ce dont on a besoin. Tu _le sais_. »

« Ce que je _ne sais pas_ , » Thorin continue sa tirade, « c’est si j’ai envie de voir une _star de cinéma_ exubérante essayer de relever le défi et se planter magistralement- »

« Oh tu peux _descendre de ton char_ , pour l’amour du ciel, » Dis le coupe avant qu’il ne la rende physiquement malade, « tu ferais bien d’apprendre de l’ _exubérance_ des gens. Ce n’est pas une question de Bilbon Sacquet sera-t-il assez bon, c’est une question de _toi_ avalant ton sale orgueil pour une fois et admettant que tu as _besoin de ça_. »

« La seule chose dont j’ai _besoin_ , c’est que tu comprennes le fait que- »

« Tu veux des faits ? » elle l’interrompt avec assez de rudesse pour qu’il se taise et écoute pour une fois, car elle a gommé toute trace de rigolade de sa voix à présent, « en voila un d’intéressant pour toi – nous n’avons pas affiché complet la moitié du temps au cours des trois derniers mois. Nous _avons besoin_ de cette production. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de frais et nouveau et excitant pour que le public puisse s’y projeter. Nous avons besoin de cette opportunité simplement parce que si nous ne la prenons pas ? Nous ne survivrons peut être pas une autre saison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Balin ne te le dira pas, parce qu’il nous aime et qu’il espère toujours, _toujours_ , le meilleur, mais la vérité est que nous ne nous démenons plus – nous nous battons becs et ongles pour la survie, et à présent nous avons la chance de vivre un peu plus longtemps, et je ne vais pas laisser la satanée diva en toi ruiner tout ça, tu me comprends ? »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs comme lui seul peut le faire, mais elle a dépassé cela, bien entendu. Elle le fait toujours.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire », se plaint-il faiblement.

« Te dire quoi ? » elle soupire, se replongeant dans son fauteuil, « que ton salaire pourrait devenir encore plus merdique ? J’aurais cru que tu avais déjà compris ça par toi-même, après toutes ces années. »

_Et si je te l’avais dit, tu aurais pu arrêter carrément de dormir, et je ne veux pas te voir devenir quelque chose de si horriblement familier si vite. Ou jamais._

Il la regarde bouche bée encore un peu, puis entreprend de regarder par la fenêtre, les doigts tapant sur l’accoudoir, la tête tourbillonnante de ce qu’elle vient de lui dire. Il reste silencieux un très long moment, simplement car il ne veut pas dire oui tout de suite, mais elle peut attendre. Elle peut attendre pour lui.

« Je ne jouerai pas au gentil avec Sacquet, » il marmonne finalement, et elle soupire d’un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu’elle rit.

« Comme tu le sens, » dit-elle, « mais laisse moi juste te rappeler que si tout ce passe comme dans la vision de Gandalf, tu vas embrasser cet homme sur scène tous les soirs pendant trois mois. »

Elle pense que cette promesse, et la façon dont Thorin grogne de façon théâtrale et passe sa main sur son visage, vaut bien le tracas. En tout cas pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ajoute le lien que l'auteure avait mis dans ses notes pour illustrer [l'esthétique de la pièce](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/89998281808/mxdp-john-light-as-oberon-and-matthew-tennyson). Il s'agit de la production du Songe d'une nuit d'été du théâtre du Globe en 2013.  
> ...  
> Je devrais peut être mettre "abus de la fonction italique", dans les avertissements x)


	3. Goldlust

« Tu te payes ma tête. »

Thorin retire sa veste trempée et lance à Dis son meilleur ‘je ne vais même pas rire parce que l’idée que tu puisses ne pas plaisanter est absolument horrible’ regard, mais elle ne démord pas. Bien sûr que non. « Sérieusement ? » Thorin penche la tête, « il est ici ? Là, maintenant ? »

« Sérieusement. Assis au bar. C’est juste une poignée de lignes, je ne te demande pas la Lune. Allez, on y va. »

Thorin la regarde d’un œil torve, mais ne bouge pas non plus. C’est un trait familial.

« J’ai une représentation dans deux heures, » dit-il fermement, « je dois- »

« Tu dois quoi ? Rester assis à regarder des critiques qui vont te faire te sentir comme de la merde, puis t’endormir sur ton vieux canapé défoncé, pour te réveiller vingt minutes avant le spectacle prêt à tuer quiconque te regarde de travers ? »

Sa bouche est ouverte et prête à donner une réponse pleine de panache, mais ça ne vient pas. Parfois, seulement parfois, Dis sait comment le remettre à sa place, et il doit le lui reconnaitre. Pas qu’elle ne l’entendra jamais de sa part.

« Mon canapé n’est pas défoncé, » râle-t-il, jetant un coup d’œil plein de tendresse au truc en velours côtelé vieillissant – c’est dans son vestiaire depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne, et a vécu beaucoup de choses à ses côtés.

« Je crois que les rats qui y ont élu domicile ne seraient pas de cet avis, » Dis rétorque, ne laissant plus de place pour le non sens, « allez viens. Tu va le faire comme une faveur à Gandalf, voit ça comme ça. »

Thorin se met à geindre – ce n’est pas juste de jouer cette carte.

« Allez viens, » elle répète, « fait ta tête de gentil garçon. »

« J’ai pas ça, » il commente, la suivant hors du vestiaire à grand regret.

« Oh, c’est vrai, qu’est ce que je croyais. Essaie la tête ‘à peu près capable d’interactions humaines normales’ »

« Ca t’est seulement réservé. »

« Je suis touchée, » glousse-t-elle, s’assurant qu’il la suivait toujours, traversant le labyrinthe qu’est l’arrière scène pour ensuite monter les escaliers menant au bar.

« Oh, d’ailleurs, tu ne m’a pas dit que tu avais rencontré Sacquet avant. »

« C’est le cas ? » Thorin se demande, avant de froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, « d’accord, oui, je l’ai rencontré. Gandalf m’y a trainé après- »

« Après la dixième fois que tu as vue la pièce, je saisis, » elle plaisante sans aucune considération pour les sentiments de Thorin, « et ? Es-tu tombé amoureux ? »

« Pas vraiment, » il grogne, « cet homme manque d’une quelconque finesse ou respect pour l’art, je te le dis- »

« Et bien, Gandalf veut toujours que tu lises avec lui, donc tu vas devoir bien te comporter même si tu ne supporte pas l’idée de respirer le même air que Sacquet, tu me comprends ? » Il la fusille du regard, elle bien plus jeune que lui mais toujours si féroce, si inébranlable – il peut sentir une excitation en elle qu’il ne peut pas encore tout à fait expliquer, et sait que rien ne l’arrêtera, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi que Gandalf ai en réserve pour eux. Il aurait pu paniquer légèrement à l’idée de voir Bilbon Sacquet de nouveau, sentir une forte poussée de colère en apprenant qu’il était ici, dans son théâtre, sur un terrain qui est loin d’être neutre, mais il va laisser passer ça, en partie car il est curieux, mais surtout à cause de sa sœur.

 

Et il lit donc quelques lignes d’un classique de Shakespeare en tête à tête avec un homme qu’il aurait été parfaitement content de ne jamais voir de nouveau en d’autres circonstances. Il doit également endurer l’enthousiaste Gandalf qui vibre carrément de joie tandis qu’il lui décrit l’idée de la pièce, employant beaucoup des mots mêmes que Dis a employé quand elle lui en a parlé la première fois. Thorin avait aimé l’idée à ce moment là, et il l’aime à présent, et il sait que Dis le sait, mais il ne l’admettra pas à haute voix de sitôt.

Pas en présence de Sacquet, de toute façon – Sacquet, qui est bien sûr ostensiblement joyeux à propos de tout ça, une mixture particulière d’avidité anxieuse qui menace Thorin d’une migraine tandis qu’il les regarde, Gandalf et lui, s’agiter autour du texte et en sélectionner un passage approprié.

Thorin a vu la pièce pour la dernière fois il y a dix ans aux Etats Unis, il pense, et n’a pas joué Shakespeare depuis presqu’aussi longtemps, toutes deux étant d’excellentes excuses pour la rigidité qui le gêne à la seconde où il pose les yeux sur le dialogue. C’est mauvais, c’est très mauvais, ils n’utilisent même pas l’une des nombreuses salles de répétition du bâtiment ; ils sont juste assis sur des tabourets de bar, pour l’amour du ciel, et Sacquet n’arrête pas de le regarder par-dessus le bord de son pas-encore-un-script, et Thorin se sent comme un vieil engin rouillé redémarré après une très longue période d’inactivité, crachant de la fumée et de la suie tandis qu’il s’embourbe dans un texte qui lui est en théorie familier. Non que qui que ce soit entendrait cette métaphore de sitôt, non plus.

Sacquet, pas vraiment. Il prend Thorin par surprise, et Thorin le déteste encore plus pour ça. Il est prompt à réagir et lit ses lignes comme s’il les avait lues un milliard de fois auparavant, les mots coulant de ses lèvres avec une aisance que Thorin suppose être naturelle chez lui, mais qui assaisonne avec un soupçon d’espièglerie manifestement expérimentale, testant le personnage ici et maintenant, dans le bar fort heureusement abandonnée.

Gandalf irradie carrément d’une grande satisfaction, et Dis sourit souvent et brillamment d’une façon inhabituelle, riant dès que Sacquet ne serait-ce que respire, et Thorin s’éloigne en se sentant distinctement amer et quelque peu confus. C’est seulement dans la dernière poignée de minutes que Sacquet l’a autant agacé, se levant véritablement d’un bon et délivrant ses lignes avec une cadence qui fait se hérisser le poil de Thorin, qui répond finalement brusquement, donnant au personnage d’Obéron un peu d’explosivité, parlant un peu plus fort et se préoccupant un peu moins de coller aux lignes et à leur prononciation…

Ce furent cinq minutes, pas plus que cela, mais ces cinq minutes allumèrent des braises de curiosité en Thorin, quelque chose qu’il a laissé brûlé trop longtemps et est à présent éteint. Ce furent cinq minutes, mais apparemment, il y a à présent la promesse de bien plus à venir, et Thorin découvre que d’un point de vue strictement professionnel, être à ce point agacé par la présence de quelqu’un que l’on fait de son mieux est peut être un bon signe. Non qu’il admettrait cela à haute voix.

 

\--

 

Bilbon se repose. La plupart du temps, c’est un concept qui lui est étranger, mais à présent qu’il n’a aucun engagement à part attendre un appel d’Erebor, il décide d’apprécier le temps libre. C’est fin Février, quand il en a enfin finit de toutes ses apparences programmées dans telle ou telle émission, et il remercie le ciel que le studio ai décidé de repousser la sortie de son dernier film à l’automne pour des raisons auxquelles il ne peut pas prétendre s’intéresser, lui laissant le champ libre tout l’été – il a hâte de se jeter à corps perdu dans le projet de Gandalf.

Il est de retour à Ered Luin en Mars, louant une chambre d’hôtel de la taille d’un appartement dans le quartier le plus confortable du centre historique, s’émerveillant des faibles prix (et se demandant si c’est peut être lui qui se fait un peu trop bien à avoir de l’argent) et attendant. Passer Noël et le jour de l’an avec sa large et impérieuse famille a été une affaire profondément épuisante, et il est parfaitement heureux d’être complètement seul pour changer.

Il se familiarise avec le texte de la pièce, encore et encore, et rejoue dans sa tête la première – et unique, jusqu’à présent- lecture avec Thorin Ecudechêne, si hasardeusement planifiée qu’elle ait été. Il était nerveux, et Ecudechêne visiblement peu ravi de la réunion sans précédent, mais ils ont lu ensemble tout de même, et…

« Juste ce que je cherchais, » Gandalf lui dit par la suite, « bien joué. »

Bilbon pour le coup s’est sentit trahi pendant toute la durée de la tentative – il était affreusement évident que Thorin ne lui accordait pas son entière attention ou quoi que ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à son maximum – mais si Gandalf a trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, et bien, ça veut dire que Bilbon a correctement fait son travail.

Et ensuite, il y a eu ce dernier moment, littéralement autour d’une minute, ça ne pouvait pas être plus – Thorin parla plus fort, lut plus vite, et il y eu un minuscule basculement de concentration, mais ça a capturée l’attention de Bilbon comme rien d’autre, car il sut à ce moment là que c’était ce que l’homme était réellement, et il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir plus de temps pour mieux se familiariser avec cet aspect de Thorin.

Mais, bon, il va pouvoir passer la plus grosse partie de cette année à travailler avec cet homme, et il est vaguement mal à l’aise à l’idée d’attendre une autre rencontre avec lui, juste une période de temps étroitement encadrée avec des lignes à la main et d’autres personnes pour les superviser. Non, s’il doit en apprendre plus sur lui – et en apprendre plus sur lui il doit, même si c’est juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle – il va devoir opter pour une approche très différente. Une qui soit bien plus personnelle.

Sa diligente recherche sur internet rapporte étonnement peu, à part le survol attendu de la carrière d’Ecudechêne – Bilbon n’a presque aucun intérêt à se voir rappeler que l’homme a en effet reçu une éducation traditionnelle, se faisant son propre nom au delà de son nom de famille, se diversifiant et flirtant même brièvement avec un certain nombre de productions à succès de Broadway, sans parler d’une courte, mais néanmoins impressionnante liste de films, certains que Bilbon a vus, mais n’a jamais fait le lien avec le visage, et d’autre dont il a définitivement entendu parler… mais quelque chose arriva à un moment, quelque chose sur lequel aucun article ou ancienne interview sur Youtube ne parvient à faire la lumière – la carrière plutôt impressionnante de Thorin est arrivé à une impasse, et elle semble avoir stagné depuis, si Bilbon peut en être juge.

Et s’il peut être juge de quoi que ce soit, l’homme a plus qu’un talent considérable – tandis que Bilbon travaillait sur Noises Off à Londres, l’année dernière, Ecudechêne faisait Docteur Faust littéralement au bout de la rue, et c’était le sujet principal de la ville entière. Bilbon lui-même n’a jamais pu le voir simplement car il était trop occupé pour passer ses journées libres d’une autre façon qu’à dormir, mais il se souvient du buzz.

« Oh, ça. Merveilleusement exécuté, oui. Court, cependant, quelle pitié, » Gandalf murmure.

Ils sont assis dans un café que le metteur en scène a choisit pour eux, étant plus familier avec la ville, et la tasse de délicieux latte à la cannelle nourrit la curiosité de Bilbon avec force.

« Mais c’était tout ? » demande-t-il, et quand Gandalf incline la tête, il ajoute, « je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre comprendre comment ça se passe à Londres en général, mais je suis plutôt sûr que la pièce a généré un certain engouement, et je n’ai pas eu le sentiment que ça soit particulièrement inattendu non plus. Est-ce une sorte d’orgueil professionnel ? Est-ce qu’il méprise la renommée ? Est-il une de ces personnes ? »

Gandalf rit de bon cœur aux spéculations énergiques de Bilbon, et se penche en arrière, mesurant avec un certain amusement – il a toujours l’air à l’aise, bien qu’il soit l’une des personnes les plus occupées que Bilbon ai jamais rencontré, et il est presque sûr qu’il ne devrait même pas avoir trouvé le temps de lui être obligeant, et de s’assoir avec lui pendant deux heures à boire du café et manger du gâteau, mais c’est bien ce qu’ils font.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir sur Thorin Ecudechêne, » dit Gandalf, « il est bigrement difficile de travailler avec lui. Ce n’est pas qu’il soit une diva – c’est compréhensible, excusable même, parfois. Il est juste très… il fut un temps où il recevait encore des offres, bien sûr. Mais il a toujours préféré être ici, à la maison. Et quand vous ne répondez pas, les offres arrêtent de se présenter, inévitablement. Je ne sais pas s’il est parfaitement heureux comme il est, mais je sais que l’amener à quitter sa propre scène, même pour un seul été, est un exploit que je ne pourrais jamais espérer accomplir, et je le connais depuis qu’il est enfant. C’est pour cela que je suis venu à lui cette fois. »

« Est-ce qu’il en vaut la peine ? » se demande Bilbon, et le regard de Gandalf s’adoucit quelque peu, au point que Bilbon commence presque à s’inquiéter d’avoir franchit une limite invisible.

« Vous verrez, » le metteur en scène répond pensivement, ajoutant lorsque Bilbon fronce le nez, un peu insatisfait, « écoutez, je ne vais pas vous donner un cours sur l’histoire de la famille Ecudechêne. Mais si vous voulez réellement en savoir plus, ne regardez pas juste Thorin. Regardez son père, et son grand-père avant lui. Quand avez-vous vu Goldlust pour la dernière fois ? »

 

\--

 

Elle va peut être devoir tuer quelqu’un. Elle n’a pas eu le temps de se faire du café de toute la journée, voila le problème. Ca, et les mardis sont juste horribles en général. Peu importe à quel point elle adore son lieu de travail, elle apprend à le détester très vite dès qu’il la retient si longtemps après son horaire habituel – elle apprécie suffisamment sa baby-sitter, et ses fils l’apprécient aussi, et cela n’arrive que deux fois par semaine, mais Dis ne supporte pas l’idée de ne pas leur faire à diner, de ne pas les mettre au lit. Peut être qu’elle arrivera à faire le second au moins, si quelqu’un se comporte bien.

« Amène tes fesses par ici ! » ordonne-t-elle, accompagnant cela par un autre assortiment de coups bruyants contre la porte du vestiaire de son frère, « peux-tu s’il te plait te conduire gentiment pour une seconde ? Je promets de me débarrasser des journalistes, mais peux tu trouver la force de venir rencontrer ces gens ? Ce sont des personnes avec de l’argent, Thorin, et je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas de ça, mais le reste d’entre nous en a plutôt besoin, et- »

La porte s’ouvre à la volée, révélant la vue de son frère encore maquillé de la scène et donc ayant l’air plutôt féroce, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux soulignés d’épaisses rayures noires.

« Dis leur que je suis vraiment désolé, » prononce-t-il avec un faux intérêt si irritant que ça lui donne l’envie de le gifler en plein au milieu de la figure, « mais que mon rendez-vous avec la migraine est tout juste arrivé, et je suis un peu occupé pour le moment. »

Et avec cela, il lui claque la porte au nez, tire le verrou, et elle cogne du poing contre une dernière fois, gémissant de détresse. Elle va devoir le tuer s’il continue comme ça, et vite. Pour le bien de tous.

« Tu es là. »

C’est Bofur, traversant le couloir sans se presser, comme s’il se moquait du chaos qui s’étend présentement autour de Dis. Mais une fois encore, avoir l’air calme au milieu de la tempête est le travail d’un régisseur – pas que Bofur apprécierait une telle description de son travail, étant aussi directeur technique et tout ça, mais ces jours ci, ils font avec ce qu’ils ont, et de tout ceux qu’ils ont, Bofur est parmi les meilleurs.

« Quoi encore ? » réplique-t-elle peut être un peu plus durement que son intention, mais il se contente de sourire.

« Toujours coincé là dedans ? » il fait un geste en direction du vestiaire de Thorin.

« Oui, et s’il n’en sort pas rapidement, c’est une impasse pour l’offre que nous avons presque reçue… »

« Oh, les costard-cravates du premier rang ? » demande Bofur, « Ouais, Balin m’envoie pour te dire qu’ils sont partis. Il a essayé de les retenir, mais ils n’ont même pas voulu rester pour des boissons. »

« Quoi – t’es sérieux ? » Dis gémit, et quand il hoche la tête en haussant les épaules, elle grogne d’exaspération.

« Je crois que j’ai moi-même besoin d’un verre, » soupire-t-elle lourdement, soudain même pas assez forte pour maudire Thorin un peu plus.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être sage. Il y a de la compagnie intéressante là haut, » Bofur sourit.

« Quoi, qui ? » demande-t-elle, mais il ne répond pas vraiment, la trainant simplement vers le bar.

En arrivant, ils le découvrent presque entièrement désert, à part le personnel du théâtre – pas de fans ni de journalistes aujourd’hui, mais malheureusement aucun producteur venu offrir de généreuses sommes d’argent non plus… mais il y a un certain Bilbon Sacquet assis dans un coin sous une photographie plus vraie que nature du grand-père de Dis en Richard III, papotant avec Balin, ayant l’air un peu émerveillé et définitivement ignorant la façon dont les autres personnes dans la pièce ne cessent de l‘évaluer avec prudence. Il est là, la star de Head Over Heels et Spring Fever, sirotant un gin tonic dans leur bar, et Dis oublie presque qu’elle est censée commencer à travailler ici avec lui dans quelques semaines.

« Bonjour ! » le salut-elle avec un brin de prudence, une partie d’elle s’attendant toujours à ce qu’il ne s’évapore dans l’air et prouve que ce dont il s’apprête à faire partie, ce dont ils espèrent tous faire partie, n’était rien d’autre qu’un rêve particulièrement doux, « quelle agréable surprise ! »

« Oh, bonsoir, ou bonjour, » balbutie-t-il légèrement, sautant sur ses pieds et lui serrant la main, « je passais juste pour … j’espère que ça ne porte pas malheur ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Ca dépend de ce que vous êtes venu faire, » glousse-t-elle.

« Je, hum … je suis venu voir le spectacle en fait, » explique-t-il un peu mal à l‘aise, comme s’il pensait qu’il s’agissait d’une horrible transgression, « M. Fundin ici présent m’a trouvé dans la foule ensuite, je ne voulais pas vraiment rester, j’ai juste pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir, euh, votre frère jouer, mais il me vient à présent que c’est peut être l’une de ces superstitions que je n’ai jamais vraiment comprises ? Voir votre collègue jouer juste avant que vous ne soyez sensé commencer de travailler avec lui ? »

Un silence un peu confus s’ensuit, mais ensuite Bofur éclate de rire, et Dis et Balin suivent – Bilbon possède une sorte de charme maladroit, et il parle à un rythme de mille kilomètres à la minute, et c’est véritablement difficile de se sentir tendu à ses côtés.

« Je suis presque sûr que c’est la mariée avant le mariage, » Bofur glisse, et d’autres rires suivent.

« Nous sommes ravis que vous soyez venu, » ajoute Dis, se laissant tomber sur son propre fauteuil, offrant un sourire chaleureux, « et c’est tout sauf un signe de malchance pour nous, croyez moi. »

 

Ils finissent par discuter pour ce qui pourrait bien être des heures. Il apparait que Bilbon a son propre pouvoir de gravitation, et il est rapidement en bons termes avec la majorité des acteurs et de l’équipe, entièrement sans effort – les conversations mondaines lui viennent naturellement, tout comme la signature de serviettes et de livres, et prendre des photos avec les gens, et Dis se demande s’il sait seulement comment les gens célèbres sont sensés se conduire. Il a vraiment l’air du gentil voisin qui vient juste de s’aventurer dans le monde vaste et confus de la popularité. Ou peut être refuse-t-il carrément de la laisser lui monter à la tête, le changer, et Dis n’est pas sûre de ce qu’elle trouve le plus adorable.

Il est curieux, également, et ils y répondent favorablement, en majorité. Il veut en savoir plus sur Thorin, naturellement, c’est ce pourquoi il est venu en premier lieu, mais il y avance d’une façon très intelligente, sans jamais effectivement poser les questions qu’il souhaite demander, mais plutôt en laissant les gens parler de ceci et cela, et observant, amassant des morceaux d’info. Il est brillant, et drôle, et facile d’accès, rit de lui-même et se rappelle du nom de tous avec une facilité étrange, et Thorin va le détester pour cela, Dis le sait.

En parlant de ça… Bofur et son frère Bombur, qui joue aux côtés de Thorin dans la énième reprise d’Il Importe d’être Constant donnée ce soir, mais également endossant le rôle de barman et leur fournissant une rare sélection de boissons en cette soirée spéciale, sont juste au milieu de leur description de l’incident de la Barbe Enflammée de 1998, leurs larges gesticulations et leur récit parfaitement synchronisé rendant tout le monde hystérique bien que tout le monde hormis Bilbon ait entendue l’histoire un million de fois déjà, quand Thorin émerge finalement des sombres profondeurs de son vestiaire pour les rejoindre.

Il a l’air plus hagard que jamais, mais son regard devient suffisamment aigre pour faire cailler du lait lorsqu’il aperçoit Bilbon. Pas que Bilbon s’en aperçoive, ou si c’est le cas, il a suffisamment de bonne grâce pour passer outre, encore un talent que Dis admire et aimerait posséder elle-même – tout ce qu’elle souhaite est de gifler Thorin jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne des couleurs, et lui dire de contrôler ses cheveux et d’arrêter de donner l’impression qu’être dans la même pièce que Bilbon Sacquet est une tâche surmontable que par un homme plus grand que lui.

« Bonsoir ! » Bilbon l’accueille si joyeusement que Dis pense presque entendre tout le monde dans la pièce inhaler avec une appréhension prudente de ce qu’il va arriver, « superbe travail ce soir, bravo ! »

Thorin les fusille du regard, d’abord lui, puis Dis. Elle offre un sourire bien trop enthousiaste en réponse, levant son verre dans sa direction, et entend Bofur étouffer un ricanement.

« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » dit Thorin finalement, se déplaçant vers le bar pour se verser quelque chose, ignorant ostensiblement Bilbon et se comportant comme s’il n’était même pas dans le pièce, « encore une audition impromptue au moment le moins opportun ? »

« Ouais, Gandalf est caché derrière le rideau là bas en train de tout taper, » rétorque Dis, puis, un brin plus sérieusement, « ne sois pas un âne, mon cher frère. »

Thorin lève les yeux au ciel de façon à ce que seulement elle le voit, ayant l’air préoccupé par son rhum et coca, mais elle sait qu’il est conscient de la présence de Bilbon dans la pièce. Ca pourrait être intéressant.

« Oui, non, je n’avais pas vraiment l’intention de rester, » Bilbon explique presque désolé, « J’ai dû totalement perturber la routine d’après-spectacle de vos gars. »

Cela est accueilli par quelques rires épars, et Bofur offre un jovial : « Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais ma routine d’après-spectacle consiste en boire de toute façon, autant le faire en meilleure compagnie que d’habitude. »

« Et la routine d’après-spectacle de Thorin consiste en être un con antisocial et s’éclipser avant que quiconque ne l’entraine dans une interaction humaine normale, » Dis indique avec mordant, probablement entrainé par l’alcool qu’elle s’autorise si rarement, « donc je pense que vous nous rendez service en étant ici. »

D’avantages de rires, et le regard assassin de Thorin menace de la clouer à son siège.

« Merci pour ça, » il gronde, ne réussissant qu’à élargir son rictus.

« C’est tout à fait normal, d’ailleurs, tout ça, » le geste simple de Bofur parvient à résumer l’entièreté de l’échange entre Dis et Thorin, et tandis que Bilbon rit un peu mal à l’aise : « je n’en doute pas. », Dis ressent une pointe de culpabilité – la mettre en sourdine pour le nouveau venu serait peut-être une bonne idée.

Pas que Thorin ressente la même chose – il est toujours debout derrière le bar, irradiant son déplaisir et gardant ses distances, regardant leur groupe comme s’ils étaient quelque chose de particulièrement dégoutant qu’il venait juste de découvrir sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

« Bien, il se fait tard, » Bilbon annonce tout d’un coup, « je devrais vraiment y aller. »

« Où logez-vous ? » Demande Dis au milieu du chœur de non non et restez s’il-vous-plait.

« Ah… le Poney Fringant, je crois que ça s’appelle ? Oui. J’y suis resté quand j’étais ici pour Hamlet également. »

« Oh, en effet ! Charmant, n’est ce pas ? »

« Absolument. Ceci étant dit, merci beaucoup, vraiment, de m’avoir accueilli, c’était amusant. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous, » Dis sourit, et n’importe qui d’autre prendrait cela pour un bruit étrange, mais elle reconnait le grognement sarcastique de Thorin pour ce qu’il est, et lui lance un regard mauvais, qu’il prétend ignorer complètement.

La vision à laquelle ils assistent tous après que Bilbon ai dit au revoir au reste d’entre eux est une qu’aucun ne va oublier de sitôt, se dit-elle. Malgré le nuage noir de ressentiment antisocial quasi littéral qui émane de Thorin, comme de la brume au dessus d’une montagne particulièrement hargneuse, Bilbon trotte vers lui, brillant comme jamais, et dit : « Ecoutez, je me demandais si vous aimeriez déjeuner – un week-end sans doute ? Une sorte de… déjeuner d’affaire, vous savez ? Je ne peux pas dire que je connais beaucoup de bons endroits où manger dans le coin, mais je pensais juste que ça serait agréable – bon – d’apprendre à se connaitre avant de commencer à travailler pour de vrai. Si vous voulez. »

C’est comme regarder une minuscule fée des bois bourdonner autour de la tête d’un grizzly de mauvaise humeur, et Dis réalise qu’elle ne peut pas détourner physiquement le regard. Thorin lance un regard noir sans un mot – même lui est pris de court.

« Je ne crois pas- »

« Moi oui ! » Dis interpelle joyeusement, « Je crois que c’est une grande idée. En fait, je t’ordonne d’y aller, Thorin, ou tu ne sera pas payé. Les samedis sont toujours bons pour toi, est-ce que Samedi vous convient aussi, Bilbon ? »

« Je – Je suppose, oui, mais… »

« Fantastique ! Thorin connait quelques bons endroits où manger en ville, il vous appellera. »

« Je… » Bilbon regarde entre elle et Thorin avec confusion – Thorin passe un moment à essayer de la réduire en cendres par la pensée, si elle en juge par l’intensité de son regard, mais ensuite, quand Bilbon ne se décourage pas et ne s’éloigne pas, en dépit de ce qu’il espérait probablement, Thorin soupire.

« D’accord. Pour que ma sœur me laisse tranquille. »

« Génial ! Oui, donc, ma Prim appellera votre agent, et on arrangera quelque chose… »

Cela lui demande une grande portion de patience que Dis ne savait pas que son frère possédait pour expliquer à Bilbon qu’il n’a pas eu d’agent depuis des années, presque littéralement (le dernier, un gentil garçon, a démissionné quand il n’a simplement plus pu supporter d’être traité d’incompétent pour toute salutation), et ensuite survivre aux excuses frénétiques du type. Mais hélas, leur nouveau charmant collègue s’en va riche d’une promesse de déjeuner d’affaire, et c’est encore un autre mini miracle que Thorin ne s’effrite pas en morceaux après cela, sous le poids de toute cette socialisation semi-polie.

« Tu es morte pour moi, » gronde-t-il Dis à la seconde où la porte se referme derrière Bilbon, « Je rentre chez moi. »

« Mon héro, » elle lui lance un clin d’œil, et décide promptement que ce Mardi en particulier s’est révélé plutôt bon après tout, et qu’elle avait définitivement tord avant – peut-être intéressant ? Ca va définitivement être intéressant, avec « hautement amusant » ajouté comme une cerise au sommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste une petite précision : je n'ai pas traduit le titre de ce chapitre, pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont fait laisser des termes comme Spring Fever ou Head Over Heels en VO :   
> \- Ce sont des expressions qui n'ont pas vraiment d'équivalent en français. Il faudrait utiliser des périphrases, qui allongeraient les expressions et donc perdraient totalement en intérêt.  
> \- Ce sont des titres de pièces et films qui, à cause de la raison précédente, sont souvent gardés tels quels dans la version française, ou remplacés par d'autres titres qui n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec le sens de base.  
> Donc voila, je me suis permis de laisser tel quel.


	4. Il Importe d'être Constant

Thorin apprécie sa tranquillité. Il aime le silence, il aime passer son temps libre seul à récupérer après une semaine entière à se livrer sur scène pour le public – il a besoin de ces deux jours pour dormir, lire, végéter devant la télé et laisser son cerveau se restaurer doucement avant une autre période de travail. Garder les garçons passe, une fois de temps en temps. Aider au théâtre quand Dwalin a besoin de déplacer quelque chose de lourd et prendre une bière ensuite est encore mieux. Rester à l’écart des gens et décompresser est quelque chose dont Thorin a besoin, c’est dans sa nature – il n’est pas l’un de ces acteurs qui ont besoin d’être constamment entourés de fans, ou juste de gens toujours prêts à gonfler leur égo. Il aime les gens quand il peut puiser dans leur énergie collective en tant que public. Il les déteste dans… à peu près toutes les autres circonstances.

Mais essayez d’expliquer ça à Bilbon Sacquet. Ah. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter. Il aurait dû mentir à propos de l’agent, lui donner un faux numéro, et donc éviter d’avoir à réagir à son appel hier, après avoir passée la semaine à tenter d’oublier qu’il a dit oui à ce déjeuner.

« Donc, où va-t-on demain ? » Bilbon demande, et il est bien plus tard que l’heure raisonnable pour appeler, mais Thorin ressent un tout petit, insignifiant, tiraillement de culpabilité tout de même – il aurait dû se débarrasser de ça beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt.

Et c’est pourquoi il se réveille au son du réveil un samedi pour la première fois depuis ce qui pourrait bien être des années, et se prépare à se mettre en route vers le centre-ville pour la jouer cool avec son bientôt-partenaire-de-scène. Il pense toujours qu’il aurait dû avoir d’avantages son mot à dire, merde. A ce moment ci, ça donne un peu l’impression d’un plan que Gandalf et sa sœur ont concocté derrière son dos et lui ont ensuite présenté sans lui laisser de place pour manœuvrer slash s’en échapper avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Parfaitement constante quand il s’agit d’avoir l’esprit tordu, Dis lui envoie par sms un ‘Comporte toi bien. Et bonne chance’ juste au moment où il pèse le pour et le contre quant à donner à sa barbe un rapide débroussaillage, et il résiste à l’idée de jeter son téléphone par la seule force de sa volonté. Oh seigneur, elle va venir ce soir, ou pire, l’inviter à déjeuner elle-même, et demander à connaitre tous les détails, n’est-ce-pas…

S’habiller et quitter son domicile sans une seule tasse de café ni petit-déjeuner fait l’effet d’un long soupir exaspéré, et ça ne s’arrête jamais, se détériore seulement encore plus quand absolument rien ne vient se mettre en travers de sa route, et il rejoint donc un Bilbon Saquet agressivement enthousiaste et forcément bien reposé.

Seigneur, cet homme est comme un rayon de soleil particulièrement persistant, et Thorin plisse carrément les paupières face à cet ensemble plein d’entrain, énervant et brillant. Thorin a choisit l’un des restaurants les plus calmes, les plus discrets, loin de la cohue générale du centre-ville, mais il semble que son plan, consistant à se commander quelque chose de suffisamment gras pour lui permettre de tenir toute la durée de l’épreuve, et ne pas interagir avec Sacquet au-delà de réponses monosyllabiques, va partir en fumée.

« Vous n’être pas sérieusement en train de dire ce que je pense que vous dites. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Un peu d’expérimentation n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

« Expérimentation, » Thorin répète le mot avec autant de dédain qu’il peut en rassembler de si bonne heure – ce qui est, manifestement, beaucoup, « écoutez, il y a expérimenter et il y a pousser la moitié du public à s’en aller à l’entracte. »

« Vous y étiez ? » demande Bilbon, visiblement amusé.

« J’y étais. C’était fastidieux, je n’ai pas de mot pour le décrire. »

« Mais c’était Malkovich- »

« Je m’en moque. Il a peut être pu sauver sa dignité d’une certaine façon, mais ce n’était pas assez pour sauver le tout. Encore une preuve qu’un visage connu ne fait pas une bonne pièce. »

« Oh, je vois, » Bilbon rit, et Thorin ne l’a pas nécessairement pensé comme une remarque sur lui, mais bon, ils en sont là, et il ne va certainement pas faire marche arrière.

« Il faut plus que la promesse de la popularité pour rendre quelque chose digne d’intérêt, j’espère que vous réalisez. »

« M-hm, » l’homme lâche joyeusement, souriant à ses mains jointes sur la table, « je suis plus intéressé par ce que vous faisiez à Broadway – ou un peu à côté – en premier lieu. Un revival de vos jours de Fantôme ? »

Thorin arrive à ne s’étrangler avec sa boisson qu’un tout petit peu, mais l’horreur absolue qui le paralyse momentanément à cette remarque doit se voir, car Bilbon ricane. Il mène clairement une quête pour que Thorin le déteste avec passion.

« Vous avez vu… ? » demande Thorin, n’osant même pas dire ce qu’il sous-entend à haute voix – rien que penser à cette partie en particulier de sa carrière passée est un appel au mauvais œil, il en est toujours persuadé.

« Oh, non non. Juste lu à son propos, en fait. J’ai essayé de trouver un enregistrement, mais on dirait presque que quelqu’un a fait de leur destruction sa mission personnelle… »

« Oui, ça doit être moi. »

 

Et c’est tout. Thorin avait anticipé – planifié avec soin – d’être aussi antisocial que possible, abréger le déjeuner-réunion autant que faire ce peut, mais il y a quelque chose à propos de Sacquet… Ils passent quasiment la totalité des deux heures à se disputer sans interruption, et Thorin a la preuve qu’il a raison encore et encore dans ses a priori sur l’homme, mais également qu’il a tord dans le même temps. Il est naïf, et bien trop optimiste, et tout bonnement incapable de la fermer, et il devient rapidement une question de fierté pour Thorin d’être en désaccord avec lui sur … à peu près tout, honnêtement.

Si seulement Sacquet n’avait pas fait l’erreur de devenir personnel, Thorin aurait pu aussi commencer d’envisager la possibilité que leur projet à venir soit à peu près tolérable.

Mais non, bien sûr il fallait que ça en arrive là – poser des questions sur le père de Thorin, et son grand père avant lui, pas de façon directe, mais tout de même, avec précisément la curiosité sous jacente cachée sous de la fausse compassion que Thorin a appris à détester avec les années.

« J’ai revu Goldlust récemment, c’était fantastique, » dit Bilbon comme si c’était une sorte de mantra qui rend ce qu’il veut vraiment demander excusable d’une certaine façon, « je ne peux même pas imaginer… je veux dire, le dévouement requis pour… »

Thorin le fusille du regard, attendant qu’il ne trébuche inévitablement sur ses propres mots et en arrive à un arrêt maladroit. Même à ce moment, l’homme a l’audace de le regarder presqu’avec espoir, comme si c’était au tour de Thorin de dire quelque chose.

« Enfin bref, ouais. Du grand travail. Pas sur que ça valait le coût, manifestement, mais… je vous fais chier. Je vais me taire maintenant. »

Ca serait sage, Thorin ne dit pas.

« Gandalf m’a dit… j’ai été amené à comprendre que votre frère, également… ? »

« Pas un mot à propos de mon frère. »

Il y a des moments où Thorin laisse tomber sa garde, de façon infime, laisse quelque chose ou quelqu’un passer à travers, même momentanément, comme il vient de laisser Bilbon divaguer jusqu’à présent… Mais il ne faut qu’une mention passagère, à chaque fois, juste quelques mots à propos de Frerin, pour qu’il ne réalise que les murs qu’il a construit il y a un moment sont toujours bien en place, toujours aussi impénétrables.

« Bien, oui, désolé, je ne voulais pas … je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, » dit Bilbon, et alors que Thorin s’attend et aimerait qu’il regarde ailleurs, baisse la tête avec pudeur, il ne le fait pas, non – il le regarde toujours, ses yeux gris-colombe brillants l’inspectant, à part égale précautionneux et curieux, toujours cette curiosité insupportable.

Tout à propos de toi m’offense, il veut lui dire, mais encore une fois, sans le faire, tu viens ici avec ta chance inouïe et ton talent façon pates instantanées, ‘ajoutez de l’eau pour obtenir un gout standard déjà-vu un milliard de fois’, et tu crois que tu peux charmer tout le monde pour qu’ils t’aiment en étalant simplement ta personnalité bêtement heureuse. Et je déteste ça. Et je suis à peu près sur que je te déteste, mais j’étais prêt à laisser passer ça et permettre à ce que Gandalf et l’ensemble du projet a en réserve pour nous d’apporter la preuve de la véracité de mes attentes, mais tu es là, à croire en des déjeuners d’affaires, et la jouant personnel, et je ne supporte pas ça.

« Y’a pas de mal, » il dit à la place, mettant un soin spécial à s’assurer que ça sonne plus comme ‘on en a finit’, et ajoutant ensuite, juste au cas où la nature simplette de l’homme ne saisisse pas bien ce que son commentaire a produit, « super déjeuner. Je m’en vais, maintenant. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? Attendez, je n’ai pas- »

« Ecoutez, » dit Thorin dans le premier et dernier morceau d’indulgence qu’il va accorder à l’homme dans un futur proche, « contrairement à ce que vous pensez, travailler ensemble pour les deux prochains mois ne nécessite pas qu’on devienne particulièrement amis. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis parfaitement capable d’être une chose sur scène, et une autre en dehors. Ca s’appelle jouer, j’espère que vous êtes familier avec ça. »

Bilbon le regarde avec mépris à présent, et si Thorin n’était pas si agacé tout d’un coup, il serait impressionné par l’intensité de ce regard.

« Ils m’avaient dit qu’il était difficile de travailler avec vous, » avance-t-il froidement, « et au passage, je suis parfaitement capable de prétendre, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était ce que passer la plus grande partie de l’année côte à côte sur scène avec quelqu’un impliquait. Mais je peux me tromper. »

Il se trompe, et à la fois Thorin et la portée de ce qui les attend va le prouver, mais à ce moment précis, cette perspective rend Thorin nauséeux, et Bilbon Sacquet avec son visage connu et sa nature optimiste le rendent nauséeux, et vraiment, il va atteindre son quota journalier d’indulgence vis-à-vis des mauvaises conceptions des autres.

Sa patience s’effrite, et donc il part, avant qu’il ne dise quelque chose de particulièrement méchant. Bilbon Sacquet et sa nature joyeuse et facile d’accès ne saisit peut être pas ce concept, mais dans un sens, Thorin lui fait une faveur. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne laisse pas beaucoup de gens s’approcher, peu importe à quel point… leur insupportable persistance peut être. Il y a en fait une centaine de raisons, pour la plupart des choses qu’un thérapeute quelconque trouverait probablement intéressant, mais tout cela se résume au fait que la plupart des gens se portent juste mieux de ne pas connaitre du tout Thorin.

 

\--

 

Les auditions débutent en grandes pompes. Dans la semaine, ils ont décidé de la majorité du casting général et passée la plupart de leur temps à se rassurer – oui, les quatre gamins athéniens seront choisit par Gandalf parmi les étudiants de l’académie avec qui Erebor est techniquement sous contrat (mais n’a pas collaboré depuis des siècles) ; oui, Bombur fera un merveilleux Nick Bottom. Non, absolument pas de doublures pour Bilbon ou Thorin, et non, ils n’ont toujours pas leur Titania.

« Je suis surprise et un peu consternée que vous suggériez cela, » soupire Dis, se radossant à son siège après une longue journée à écouter des gens lire des lignes encore et encore.

« Oh mais vous seriez brillante ! » Gandalf contre, « ça fait des lustres que je ne vous ai pas vue sur scène- »

« Exactement. Ca fait des lustres. Il y a une raison à cela, et vous le savez. De plus, tenir l’affiche face à mon frère ? Non merci. S’il vous plait, dites moi que vous êtes en train de plaisanter et avez en fait quelqu’un d’autres en tête. »

« Ca se pourrait bien, » sourit Gandalf, et vraiment, Dis devrait devenir meilleure à sentir les vagues signes de danger dans le comportement de l’homme, ces signes de ses motifs ultérieurs pourraient être très excitants, oui, mais aussi très très fous.

Mais ensuite il pousse des gens comme Galadriel Goldenwood à signer en une journée, appelle cela demander une faveur à une vieille amie, et agit comme si ce n’était pas grand-chose, et c’est terrifiant, d’une certaine façon.

Galadriel n’est pas étrangère à Erebor, bien sûr, mais la dernière fois qu’elle était là, Dis était une petite fille jouant à cache-cache avec ses frères en coulisses et regardant bouche bée la magnifique dame à l’affiche aux côtés de son père. C’est comme revivre un conte de fées. La femme a une aura de beauté régalienne pour elle, et même Thorin est largement dans la retenue quand il lit avec elle pour la première fois. Deux fois lauréate d’un Tony Award, Galadriel a passé la majorité de sa carrière à Broadway, mais est à présent apparemment ‘plus que prête pour quelque chose d’un peu cozy et de plus personnel’. Gandalf n’a jamais mentionné avoir pensé à elle pour le rôle jusqu’à ce qu’il l’y emmène physiquement, et Dis, coincée dans le rôle largement auto-désigné de directrice de cette production, en est rendue à considérer les nombres et chiffres, usant de toute sa résolution pour ne pas paniquer, mais plutôt pour se convaincre, se laisser croire, que cela va être rien de moins qu’extraordinaire.

Les gens vont les accuser d’accumuler les visages célèbres pour le profit, et d‘avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, mais la vérité est que, ça semble… ça semble être un retour à la maison. Dis ne peut pas l’expliquer exactement, mais ça fait un moment qu’elle n’a pas travaillé sur quelque chose d’aussi grand, d’aussi prometteur. Ca fait un moment qu’Erebor n’a pas ressentit le vent de quelque chose de frais et nouveau, et c’est comme un orage se formant à l’horizon, grand et formidable, mais aussi régénérant – elle pense qu’elle peut sentir les anciens passages et épais murs froids se réveiller lentement autour d’elle, vrombir avec vitalité de nouveau.

Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait faire en sorte qu’une certaine personne ressente la même chose.

 

Bilbon et Thorin ont leur première vraie répétition tôt au cours de la première semaine officielle de pré-production, et ils s’en sortent haut la main. Thorin est acerbe comme d’habitude, et Bilbon garde ses distances – Dis doit encore entendre sa version du récit du déjeuner de travail, mais ce que Thorin lui a dit est plus que suffisant pour justifier la froideur initiale entre eux, et aussi pour lui donner envie de frapper son frère pour lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crane.

Mais ce sont tous les deux des professionnels, et de bons professionnels, et ça se voit. La chorégraphie globale est encore en construction, et de fait Gandalf les laisse improviser, sa direction très vague, tandis que lui-même essaie de déterminer comment les faire se déplacer, et commence à bloquer leurs actions et positionnement sur scène.

Et donc les deux se tiennent simplement là et lancent leurs lignes de l’un à l’autre, et c’est suffisant. C’est merveilleux. Dis pense qu’elle est le témoin de quelque chose de fantastique naissant ici et maintenant, et commence à comprendre pourquoi Gandalf semble avoir tant foi en l’idée d’agencer les deux ensemble… Et ça dure précisément un jour.

La fois suivante, Dis est un peu en retard, mais manifestement pas assez en retard pour ce qui pourrait bien être la première confrontation entre Thorin et Bilbon, et si ses prédictions sont justes, certainement pas la dernière.

 

\--

 

Tout à Erebor est si délicieusement informel, du moins de l’avis de Bilbon. Il n’est pas vraiment requis qu’il ne lise avec quelqu’un d’autre que Thorin, mais il est tout de même invité à s’assoir pour quelques auditions, et c’est impossible de ne pas apprécier le processus. Gandalf a une idée très claire de ce qu’il veut, et Dis semble savoir exactement de quoi il s’agit également, et donc il regarde ses camarades de castings se former devant ses yeux avec une facilité qu’il ne pense pas être entièrement naturelle.

Il est immensément reconnaissant pour cette opportunité de regarder derrière le rideau, pour ainsi dire, de ce qu’il se passe lors de la pré-production. On lui a toujours dit quoi faire exactement, où se placer, combien de temps attendre, quel que soit l’endroit où il ait travaillé, mais cet endroit l’accueille d’une façon entièrement différente, en dépit de l’hostilité initiale qu’il a ressentit – il ne pourrait pas mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement si on lui demandait, mais il n’est plus effrayé, face aux décennies d’histoire rassemblées et sommeillant sous les chevrons de bois, comme une centaine d’yeux le regardant, attendant de voir s’il peut être à la hauteur.

Il a brisé une sorte de sortilège en venant voir Thorin dans Il importe d’être Constant, il pense. Il comptait être une autre personne du public alors, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre il a finit par rencontrer et discuter avec beaucoup des personnes avec lesquelles il va travailler, et il s’est sentit instantanément plus confortable.

Prim prend de ses nouvelles régulièrement, se tracassant immensément puisqu’elle ne peut pas être à ses côtés pour une fois, mais il lui assure constamment qu’il passe un bon moment, en passant autant que possible sur son nouveau lieu de travail.

« Tu sais que tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de rester assis là pendant des heures. »

« Je sais, » Bilbon sourit, présentement lové dans un des fauteuils du bar, écoutant le brouhaha inintelligible de Bofur débattant avec quelqu’un dans la pièce adjacente, « je me plait ici, pourtant. »

« Laisse-les te payer les heures supplémentaires, pour l’amour du ciel. Tu en fais bien plus que ce que ton travail implique. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. C’est une belle expérience. J’ai lu avec un petit groupe de, je jure sur ma tête, lycéens aujourd’hui, Gandalf les veut pour, tu sais, les quatre principaux, Lysandre et Hermia et le reste, pour le bien de l’authenticité je crois, et ils sont tous chouettes. Tout est chouette, vraiment, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter autant. »

« Vraiment, » dit-elle sèchement, « qu’en est-il de Thorin Ecudechêne ? »

« Qu’en est-il de lui ? »

« Comment allez-vous réussir à occuper le même espace ? »

« Oh… bien, ouaip. On a eu nos deux premières heures de lecture avec Gandalf cette semaine, juste pour comprendre ce qu’il attend de nous, je crois, c’était… »

« Ou-ii ? » demande-t-elle, entièrement prête à rire s’il dit de la merde, il sait. Il ne lui en a même pas dit beaucoup sur ce qu’il s’est passé lors du déjeuner de travail la semaine précédente – elle rirait de ça aussi.

« C’est une menace, » il admet, ajoutant prestement, « mais je peux le faire. Je pense. »

 

Ce n’a jamais été une question de savoir s’il peut ou pas faire quelque chose – non, il est habitué à se décider fermement à faire quelque chose, et ensuite la faire. La détermination vous amène plus loin que toute autre chose. Ca, et une bonne dose d’humour. Mais ce qui est arrivé plus tôt dans la semaine a moins à voir avec ça, et plus avec le fait que Bilbon en a marre. Il perd rarement patience. Ne rembarre quasiment jamais quelqu’un. Ces nombreuses tantes fureteuses lui ont enseigné ça à la pelle. Mais il y a quelque chose en Thorin Ecudechêne qui fait bouillir son sang.

Bilbon a l’habitude d’être appelé passable, et une blague, et un grand nombre d’autres choses, et il a toujours, toujours apprécié le défi de prouver que les gens ont tord, mais là c’est… Il ne supporte pas que quiconque prétende le connaître. Les fans, c’est le jeu, il aime interagir avec eux souvent, et se tient éloigné des réseaux sociaux, pour éviter de flipper. Les interviewers sont pires, avec leurs présomptions et leurs questions envahissantes et leur attitude familière. De même, les gens essayant de devenir amis juste parce qu’il est célèbre – il a reçu sa part de ‘on était au lycée ensemble, tu te souviens pas ?’, et bien qu’il aime faire de nouvelles rencontres, il apprend doucement à garder ses distances.

Mais ensuite il y a les gens comme Thorin. Des gens qui pensent qu’ils peuvent lire en lui. Des gens dont les premiers mots à Bilbon sont relatifs à la médiocrité de sa prestation, et qui ont l’audace de l’accuser d’être excellent à ’vendre le peu de talent marketing dont vous disposez, mais arrivant misérablement à court dès qu’il s’agit d’avoir de la substance’. Seigneur, l’homme le rend absolument fou. Oui, il a pu l’appeler émotionnellement constipé au début, mais c’était seulement avant que Thorin ne pérore encore et encore sur comment sa ‘palette émotionnelle pourrait rivaliser avec celle d’un adolescent excité’.

Gandalf s’est contenté de regarder, car tout cela était apparemment très amusant pour lui, et de jouer parfaitement du très libre style de direction que Bilbon a déjà constaté. Bilbon s’était demandé alors si deux adultes se chamaillant comme des enfants se poussant l’un l’autre dans la cour de récréation faisait aussi partie du processus de libre-court créatif dans lequel Gandalf voulait tant qu’ils trouvent leur chemin, et si appeler son partenaire de scène un connard coincé et le regarder sortir en coup de vent avait ce zeste excitant qu’il recherchait.

Oh bien. Penser que Bilbon avait en fait pensé s’excuser auprès de Thorin le jour même, pour ramener un sujet manifestement sensible si brusquement au cours de leur déjeuner… Non, tant de compassion que Bilbon ait en lui, il ne pense pas qu’il en réservera un tant soit peu pour Thorin Ecudechêne de sitôt. Il a établit de façon parfaitement claire qu’il n’est pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit de semblable à une interaction humaine courtoise, et Bilbon… eh bien, contrairement à l’opinion largement rependue, Bilbon peut très bien prétendre, et être une chose sur scène, et une autre en dehors, merci bien.

C’est juste qu’il attendait avec impatience de, si ce n’est devenir amis, au moins… une coopération avec bénéfices mutuels en quelque sorte. Il est toujours certain que Thorin est un acteur fantastique, et pense qu’ils auraient pu avoir un grand plaisir à débattre de leur boulot et de bien d’autres choses pendant de nombreuses heures Samedi dernier, s’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus par l’infortunée remarque sans tact de Bilbon. Il avait alors pensé que l’éclat de rage de Thorin était peut être un petit peu excessif, mais rien que des excuses et une approche plus précautionneuse ne puisse réparer… A présent, il est à peu près sûr que connard coincé était un compliment.

 

Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que quelqu’un est en train de le regarder – après avoir promis à Prim de prendre le plus grand soin possible de lui-même, il est retourné fissa à la lecture quotidienne de ses lignes, et de ce qu’il en sait, le petit garçon aurait pu se tenir là depuis des heures, accroché à l’un des rideaux à l’entrée du salon. Bilbon lève le regard, et il inhale bruyamment et recule d’un pas ou deux, mais le regarde toujours.

« Bonjour, » dit Bilbon prudemment, offrant ce qu’il espère être un sourire amical.

« Salut, » le garçon lâche, ses grands yeux sombres dévisageant Bilbon de haut en bas comme s’il essaye de prendre une décision.

« Uh… je suis Bilbon, » offre Bilbon quelque peu mal à l’aise – on pourrait penser qu’avoir plus de petit cousins, neveux et nièces qu’on puisse en compter le rendrait moins nerveux auprès des enfants, mais non.

« Je sais. Maman te cherche. »

Bilbo le regarde bouche bée, essayant de comprendre ses mots, et même considérant s’il est possible qu’il soit un fantôme de quelque pièce du passé – il en a l’air, avec un petit visage angélique et une touffe de cheveux quasiment noirs de jais et en batailles, et il est sortit de nulle part… Mais alors Dis s’avance dans le salon, suivie de près par un autre garçon, et les choses deviennent plus claires.

« Tu es là ! » réprimande-t-elle l’enfant, qui pour sa part n’a pas l’air de lui accorder beaucoup d’attention, « est-ce que tu étais en train d’embêter ce gentil monsieur ? »

« No-on, je l’ai trouvé pour toi ! » le garçon s’exclame fièrement à la seconde même où Bilbon commence à l’assurer qu’aucun embêtement n’est impliqué.

« Bien alors, merci, » Dis dit-elle à son fils –ce doit être son fils- et ébouriffe ses cheveux, demandant, « as-tu dis bonjour ? »

Soudainement timide, le garçon attrape sa main et se rapproche d’elle, bien que ses yeux ne quittent pas Bilbon. Il est à présent sous le regard scrutateur des deux enfants auprès de Dis, et il se sent un tantinet mal assuré.

« Bilbon, voici mes fils, » Dis décide de briser la glace, « ce petit fauteur de troubles malpoli est Kili, et voila son grand frère, Fili. Six et dix ans respectivement. »

Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Le plus jeune, Kili, ressemble beaucoup à sa mère (et à Thorin, Bilbon note), tandis que Fili présente une impressionnante toison de cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette dont Bilbon suppose qu’il les tient de son père.

« C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux, » dit-il, « je suis Bilbon. »

« Bilbon va travailler avec votre oncle sur la nouvelle pièce, » Dis ajoute, et après, avec un sourire quelque peu impertinent réservé spécialement à Bilbon, « nous sommes tous très excités. »

« Quelle pièce, maman ? » Fili souhaite savoir, ne quittant jamais Bilbon des yeux, comme s’il est un spécimen particulièrement intéressant mais qu’il faut admirer à distance raisonnable.

« Le Songe d’une nuit d’été. C’est une de Shakespeare, chéri, tu te souviens de lui, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Ouaip, » Fili soupire et Bilbon ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire à l’idée de Dis enseignant tout à ses petits garçons sur les dramaturges influents des temps anciens.

« Ceci étant dit, Thorin va arriver un peu en retard, » lui dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil qui en dit long et que ses fils ne peuvent pas voir, suggérant que ce n’est pas entièrement une coïncidence.

« Oh bien, l’est-il ? » Bilbon regarde sa montre, « je n’avais même pas remarqué… oh, très en retard, oui. »

« Yep, j’en suis désolée. Gandalf a été retenu sur quelque chose avec Balin, aussi, donc… »

« Pas de problème, » dit-Bilbon, « j’ai toute ma journée. »

« Certes, mais le reste d’entre nous non, » réplique-t-elle un peu grognon, mais se reprend en main ensuite, « ne vous inquiétez de rien. Je vais m’assurer que Thorin arrive bien, et Gandalf sera là dans une seconde. Vraiment désolée pour l’attente. »

« Encore une fois, pas de problème. »

« Est-ce qu’oncle Thorin fait encore la tête ? » Kili demande pensivement, gloussant lorsque sa mère inhale, faussement horrifiée.

« Peut-être, » concède-t-elle, « allons le découvrir, hein ? Vous pouvez faire vos devoirs dans mon bureau, venez. »

« Est-ce que je peux les faire ici ? » demande Fili, « s’il te plait ? »

« Moi aussi ! » Kili s’exclame, « Bilbon peut aider. »

« Je suis sure que Bilbon a ses propres devoirs, mon cœur, et il pourrait avoir besoin d’un peu de paix et de tranquillité – vous deux débattant de maths est l’exact opposé de cela. » « Mais Ma-man ! »

« En fait, j’ai finit, » Bilbon se retrouve à dire, « je ne peux pas en faire plus tout seul de toute façon. Je peux les surveiller un moment. »

« Seigneur, non, je ne pourrais vous demander de… » commence Dis, mais est rapidement interrompue par le ‘Maman, s’il te plait’ de Fili et le ‘Maman, va travailler !’ dit de façon si incroyablement sérieuse par Kili que Bilbon éclate de rire.

« Allez-y, » acquiesce-t-il, « on s’en sortira pour un moment. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, pesant ses options, et se tourne ensuite vers ses garçons.

« D’accord, vous êtes entre vous, les garçons, » leur dit-elle d’un ton très sérieux et pourtant joueur que Bilbon ne peut s’empêcher d’apprécier immensément, « vous vous asseyez ici, faites vos devoirs, et vous tenez correctement. J’enverrai quelqu’un vous chercher, mais si personne ne vient et que Bilbon doit travailler, vous courrez droit vers mon bureau, c’est compris ? »

« Oui ! » s’exclament-ils à l’unisson.

« Très bien donc, » elle les regardent avec une pointe de soupçon, « on ne vole pas dans le frigo du bar ! »

« Zut, je m’apprêtai à prendre un soda, » Bilbon muse, ce qui déclenche de nouveaux gloussement chez les garçons, et un sourire de Dis, avec manifestement un ton de remerciement sous jacent.

« Quelqu’un viendra pour eux rapidement, vous n’avez pas besoin de… »

« Ca va aller, vraiment, » Bilbon la rassure, et elle le mesure du regard un moment somme si elle était prête à douter de lui, mais ensuite elle soupire et hausse les épaules, et un dernier hochement de tête de remerciement plus tard, elle est partie.

Les enfants s’installent à une table près de Bilbon, ouvrant tous deux obligeamment leurs sacs d’école pour en sortir leurs carnets et trousses colorées et se mettant à leurs devoirs, bien qu’ils continuent de jeter des regards précautionneux en direction de Bilbon de temps en temps. Bien assez tôt, Kili se penche pour murmurer quelque chose à Fili, ce à quoi il répond par un ‘je ne sais pas !’, et ensuite une sorte d’accord unanime semble être passé, car Kili se lève et porte ce qui s’avère être un livre de maths de niveau élémentaire très coloré à Bilbon presque cérémonieusement, demandant de façon incroyablement polie : « peux-tu m’aider s’il te plait, monsieur ? »

Et c’est comme ça que Bilbon se retrouve à expliquer les soustractions à un garçon de six ans en utilisant des fruits et légumes, et ça ne fait définitivement pas partie de la description de son travail, mais c’est tout de même un moyen plutôt formidable de passer le temps en attendant que son collègue n’arrive.

Fili les rejoint bientôt, marmonnant sur son manuel d’anglais, ainsi que d’autres gens – ils vont et viennent, saluant les garçons avec enthousiasme, et Bilbon également. Bombur, le toujours joyeux camarade acteur slash barman leur sert à tous une limonade, tandis que Dori le costumier leur fournit des confiseries, les félicitant pour leur sans aucun doute difficile travail. Bofur les fait participer à un jeu de cache-cache pendant que Bilbon reçoit un appel, et Dwalin le quelque peu menaçant chef opérateur se transforme en une cage à écureuil un brin forcé, ses bras musculeux et tatoués balançant les garçons alentours avec aisance jusqu’à ce qu’ils poussent des petits cris.

Ils sont une famille, si ce n’est par le sang alors par l’affection, et Bilbon les admire et les envie à égale mesure. Ils sont suffisamment gentils envers lui, bien sûr, il n’a absolument pas à se plaindre, mais cette après midi là, à surveiller les garçons de Dis sur un tabouret de bar plus haut que lui, suçant une sucette et racontant à qui veut l’entendre tel ou tel voyage qu’il a effectué récemment, il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir comme un intrus, un simple observateur, une fois de plus.

 

…Thorin arrive une heure et demi en retard, et Bilbon n’aurait même pas remarqué le temps si ce n’était les commentaires vigoureux de Dis à ce sujet. Thorin a déjà l’air prêt à lui arracher la tête avec les dents, supportant ses remontrances, son impressionnante mâchoire fermement serrée, suggérant l’irritation plutôt que la patience. Bilbon ne se met pas en peine de le saluer, et Thorin ne se met pas en peine de remarquer sa présence, s’excusant seulement auprès de Gandalf au passage, probablement parce que Dis l’y force…

Mais ensuite les deux petits garçons entrent de nouveau dans le salon, et à la seconde où ils posent les yeux sur leur oncle, ils se jettent sur lui, et Bilbon se dit qu’il ne devrait même pas voir le changement qui se produit si visiblement sur le visage de Thorin, mais il le voit tout de même. Il les soulève tous les deux –un sacré exploit- et rit tandis qu’ils commencent à parler tous les deux en même temps, leur consacrant complètement son attention, et Bilbon le dévisage. Il ne peut pas vraiment s’en empêcher – c’est comme si Thorin avait été transformé en un être humain complètement différent.

« Je n’étais pas en train de bouder ! » Bilbons l’entend dire, exagérant une moue qui fait glousser ses neveux, et il ne peut empêcher le ricanement qui lui échappe – Thorin décoche un regard dans sa direction, son sourire s’effaçant, et Bilbon baisse les yeux, se sentant un brin coupable pour avoir ruiné le moment qu’il n’était pas sensé ruiner, mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Il sait à présent.

Ses soupçons sont confirmés lorsque les garçons sont autorisés à rester pour leur lecture, sautant autour de Thorin et Gandalf avec excitation mais s’asseyant avec obéissance dès que le metteur en scène appelle au silence pour que Thorin et Bilbon se mettent au travail. Côte à côte avec leur mère, ils regardent avec curiosité, les yeux ronds et sans un seul mot, et Bilbon aime beaucoup cela, car il peut assister à quelque chose de jamais vu auparavant – Thorin faisant encore plus d’efforts. Il a l’air infiniment plus à l’aise, jouant pour ses neveux, donnant au personnage une étincelle que Bilbon sait qu’il avait en lui tout ce temps, mais ne parvenait pas à faire sortir de lui-même jusqu’à présent.

Le fait étant, Bilbon apprend cette après midi là, travaillant réellement ensemble avec son partenaire de scène pour la première fois, que même si c’est juste pour faire rire deux petits garçons, même Thorin Ecudechêne n’est pas complètement de marbre. Peu importe qu’il veuille apparaitre inapprochable et hostile et asocial, personne qui regarde des enfants comme ça, avec tant d’amour et d’admiration, qui commence à s’amuser sur scène juste parce que sa famille est dans le public, ne peut être complètement horrible. Totalement par accident, Bilbon est peut être tombé sur le secret le mieux gardé de Thorin, et mon vieux il prévoie de l’exploiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiou ! Désolé du temps que ça a pris. J'avais en fait traduit une bonne moitié du chapitre, mais les partiels se sont ramenés et ont mit le bazar. Mais maintenant, ça devrait être plus facile.  
> Ceci étant dit, j'ai quand même d'autres fics en cours plus personnelles, donc je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sera extrêmement régulier x)  
> (t'as vu Mimy, je tiens mes promesses)
> 
> Bon, comme toujours, désolé si le style semble un peu approximatif. La langue anglaise est très "adverbeuse" et aime les longues phrases coulantes comme un fleuve, mais c'est très dur à conserver tel quel en français. x)  
> (je vous encourage à lire la pièce qui donne son titre au chapitre, et que Thorin joue, au passage. Oscar Wilde est un auteur remarquable, et la pièce est assez savoureuse. Et c'est pas chiant du tout, promis.)


	5. Conversations

« Je vous ai rattrapé un milliard de fois déjà, je vous rattraperai encore, est-ce qu’on peut s’y mettre s’il vous plait ? »

« Ce n’est pas que je m’inquiète que vous me laissiez tomber, je suis juste- »

« Messieurs, messieurs, le processus créatif partant complètement dans tous les sens en ce moment, est-ce qu’on peut s’il vous plait avancer avec les lignes ? Laissez les problèmes de chorégraphie pour l’entrainement à la chorégraphie, s’il vous plait. Je n’ai pas besoin que vous bougiez parfaitement dès à présent, mais j’ai besoin que vous bougiez. »

Dis bataille pour ne pas éclater de rire, se pelotonnant dans son siège et souriant sans pouvoir s’arrêter dans sa tasse de café. Elle essaye d’attraper les lectures de Bilbon et Thorin quand elle le peut, car ils se sont vite avérés inratables et diablement amusant à regarder. Les deux sont comme le feu et l’eau, entrant apparemment en conflit quand ils sont ne serait ce que dans le même bâtiment, et à présent qu’on leur demande de véritablement réduire la distance et commencer à répéter leurs mouvements, la tension entre eux n’est rien de moins qu’explosive.

Ils sont présentement enlisés au milieu de la scène que Dis a strictement pour elle même labellisé ‘Le Grand Patin’ – le premier acte, Puck ouvre avec un monologue, Obéron approche et décolle littéralement son loyal serviteur du sol dans un très passionné, très sauvage premier baiser, Robin Bonenfant avec les pieds en l’air et tout ça, le public a le souffle coupé sous le choc, ‘oh, c’est donc comme ça que ça va se passer, oh mon Dieu’, et la pièce entière prend son rythme à ce moment et continue en une course effrénée pour encore deux heures… Techniquement parlant. Dans un monde parfait, bien sûr.

Ce monde ci voit Bilbon Sacquet s’inquiéter (et Dis ne peut vraiment pas le lui reprocher) d’être manipulé par un homme qui, la veille, n’a pas hésité à l’appeler offensivement unidimensionnel, et l’homme en question, de même que Gandalf, commençant à perdre patience, lentement mais surement. C’est adorable. Ils ont à peine commencé à rassembler des parties de la chose globale, bloquant les actions et tout, et il y a donc largement le temps pour Bilbon et Thorin de récupérer quelque chose de l’entrainement auquel ils ont été soumis, équilibre et exercices de confiance d’un chorégraphe que Gandalf lui-même a amené, un homme du nom de Radagast.

La pièce entière est très… vivante, à défaut d’un meilleur qualificatif – très rarement les personnages délivrent leurs lignes de façon ennuyeuse et statique. Pas vraiment de danse en particulier, juste beaucoup de mouvements fluides utilisés à des fins de communication. C’est particulièrement à son apogée pour Puck et Obéron, les deux basculant le point de focale de tout cela en leur faveur, capturant l’attention de tout le monde. Ils sont supposés être pratiquement inséparables, se cherchant l’un l’autre et se complétant d’une façon qui va manifestement au delà d’une simple relation maître-servant, du moins au sens traditionnel auquel le public s’attend.

Mais, eh bien, il y a les personnages, et ensuite il y a leurs acteurs.

Dis n’aurait pas vu Bilbon comme quelqu’un ayant beaucoup de problème d’espace personnel, pas avec son attitude ouverte et joviale – il bouge avec beaucoup de grâce, donnant vie à Puck avec vivacité, en jogging et tee-shirt Spiderman délavé, et c’est un délice de le regarder, et il semble s’amuser immensément tant que son travail ne nécessite pas que Thorin le soulève du sol et le balance en l’air. Probablement juste un problème qui se résoudra avec le temps.

Thorin en revanche semble réticent à ne serait ce qu’admettre qu’il doit bouger, son passé d’acteur de comédie musicale envoyé au diable. C’est définitivement un problème de confiance, et un problème de zone de confort, et Dis n’en a jamais assez de le voir se faire pousser hors de cette zone de confort petit bout par tout petit bout.

Elle est littéralement secouée hors de ses pensées par quelqu’un enjambant les dossiers des fauteuils pour venir s’assoir dans celui à côté du sien – Dwalin, bien sûr, la montagne maladroite qu’il est.

« Hey, » il lâche dans un souffle pour ne pas déranger la répétition slash dispute se déroulant sur scène, « on en a finit. »

« Oh, super, ouep, » soupire-t-elle, croisant inconsciemment ses jambes tandis que Dwalin s’étale dans le siège qu’il s’est choisit, « quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l’ordinaire ? »

« Non chef. Bofur t’as écrit un joli petit rapport. »

« Charmant, » marmonne-t-elle, pas particulièrement pressée de passer le reste de l’après midi à inventorier chaque parcelle des coulisses – une chose qui doit être faite avant chaque production, mais qui promet également de faire la lumière sur combien ils sont en effet sous-équipés pour cette production.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » Dwalin incline la tête vers la scène.

« Terrible, » Dis ricane.

Radagast choisit ce moment exact pour interrompre Gandalf –est ce déjà l’heure ?- et prend la main, et Dis et Dwalin parviennent à un accord unanime de rester aussi silencieux que possible afin d’être autorisés à rester et regarder un peu plus.

Radagast est un homme très… excentrique, pour rester dans l’euphémisme, mais il fait certainement son travail. Il ne s’arrête jamais, toujours battant des bras, bougeant à travers la scène et répétant les mouvements nécessaires encore et encore avec l’aisance d’une personne bien plus jeune – il rappelle à Dis ces grands-pères hippies qui font pousser de l’herbe dans leurs jardins, avec ses long cheveux gris noués en un chinions hâtif, pieds nus dépassant d’un large et coloré pantalon déteints, l’image se terminant sur le plus étrange tee-shirt Greenpeace que Dis ai jamais vu (aux côtés du vieux truc Led Zeppelin de Thorin que Dis pense lui avoir donné quand ils étaient tous les deux encore ados, les trois font leur effet, honnêtement).

Radagast semble vraiment planer constamment dans quelque stratosphère de l’existence, s’interrompant souvent au milieu d’une phrase, mais a une façon spectaculaire de commander à la salle – hier, il est parvenu à convaincre huit personnes de bouger presqu’à l’unisson alors même que c’était leur première interaction avec ces mouvements en particulier, et aujourd’hui… Eh bien, manifestement, Gandalf connait les bonnes personnes à choisir, et fait immensément confiance à Radagast, mais Thorin et Bilbon se révèlent être un plus grand défi qu’une salle pleine d’acteurs désobéissants.

Ils font actuellement l’objet de ce qui apparait aux yeux inexpérimentés de Dis comme une sorte de mixture de Yoga et d’aérobic, et Radagast fait de son mieux pour les faire bouger tous les deux en synchro , mais même lui fait défaut quand il s’agit de manipuler deux tempéraments vastement différents.

« Expérience dans le ballet complètement oubliés, eh ? » Dwalin comment sèchement par rapport à Thorin, et Dis est heureuse qu’ils soient assis suffisamment loin de la scène pour que son frère si tourmenté ne puisse pas les entendre – ça fait… bien plus d’une décennie à présent depuis la brève histoire de Thorin avec la comédie musicale, mais Dwalin ne va probablement pas le laisser en paix avec ça jusqu’à la fin de leurs vies.

« On dirait qu’il vient juste de se réveiller, » Dis soupire, « regarde-le. Mon Dieu. »

 

« C’est vraiment pas de ma faute si vous ne pouvez pas suivre. »

« Je n’aurais pas eu de mal à suivre si vous faisiez ça bien. »

« Et voilà qu’ils recommencent, » Dis marmonne, sirotant son café joyeusement et regardant Bilbon et Thorin se lancer dans une énième chamaillerie, rendue encore plus comique car Radagast ne les laisse pas interrompre ce qu’ils sont en train de faire.

« Rappelle moi, c’est quand la dernière fois que ton frère a baisé ? »

La moitié du café lui arrive dans le nez, et elle regarde Dwalin en état de choc – un choc hautement amusé, mais un choc quand même.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle, et ensuite, après considération, « Je pensais que si quelqu’un devait le savoir, ça serait toi ! »

« Eh, il ne me dis jamais rien, » Dwalin hausse les épaules, « donc ? »

« Donc ? Pourquoi as-tu l’impression qu’il me le dirait ? Je suis à peu près sure que je me porte mieux en ne sachant pas. »

« Hmm, » il lâche, « je peux juste pas m’empêcher de penser qu’une grosse partie de tout ça- » un geste vague désignant l’entièreté de l’infortuné entrainement se déroulant sous leurs yeux à ce moment, « pourrait être réglé s’ils pouvaient juste- »

« Oh mon Dieu, Dwalin, » grogne-t-elle. « Quoi, quoi ? » sourit il, large et adorable et manquant absolument d’innocence, comme lui seul sait le faire, « j’allais dire croquer un morceau, en parler comme les formidables professionnels qu’ils sont… »

« Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir exactement ce que tu voulais dire, » raille-t-elle.

Sous leurs yeux, Thorin et Bilbon s’apprêtent à commencer à répéter leurs véritables mouvements, et éventuellement, Dwalin et Dis s’excusent et sortent de la pièce pour ne pas que leur rire commun ruine tout.

 

-

 

Le problème n’est pas sa timidité, ou la timidité de Thorin, ou autre chose de ce genre, Bilbon le sait. La plupart du temps, il n’a pas le moindre problème à être manipulé par de grands bras forts – exactement le contraire en fait. Et il est à peu près certain que Thorin sait comment s’y prendre, il… refuse juste.

La chorégraphie est un défi, oui, et l’expert que Gandalf a amené est un concentré de bizarrerie inexplicable mais tout cela n’est rien comparé à l’obstination de Thorin. Certes, Bilbon a un fond d’obstination à lui, et un plutôt persistant avec ça, mais pour l’amour du ciel. Thorin Ecudechêne, maître du baratin sur le ‘une chose sur scène, une autre en dehors’, est incapable de passer outre leurs différences et faire leurs mouvement correctement.

Tout le monde semble convaincu que c’est seulement un problème temporaire, ces… malentendus entre eux. Gandalf n’est rien de moins que satisfait de leurs progrès jusqu’à présent, et Bilbon doit admettre que quand on ne leur demande pas de se grimper dessus l’un l’autre, c’est un grand amusement de jouer avec Thorin. Des petits pas, il se dit, et essaye de ne pas être horriblement blessé, ou d’avoir des bleus à des endroits visibles.

Oh, et essaye de ne pas penser au fait qu’ils vont se retrouver tous les deux à exécuter ces bouffonneries largement découverts en haut et tout.

Ca fait partie de la conception artistique de Gandalf pour la pièce, et Bilbon aime ça, bien sûr qu’il l’aime. Aucun des acteurs ne vient aux réunions artistiques, mais Gandalf prend soin de leur faire un résumé des idées, bien sûr – les costumes sont en cours de fabrication, de même que le décor, et tout cela est très excitant, voir la chose prendre vie. Très excitant, et légèrement effrayant.

Ne vous y trompez pas, Bilbon est immensément honoré et heureux d’en faire partie. Les gens impliqués sont tous incroyables, le genius loci du théâtre est à couper le souffle, il aime la ville et le fait qu’à part une poignée d’interviews et de sessions photo qui trainent pour ces précédents projets, il n’a pas d’autre obligation que celle-ci jusqu’en été… Il vit quelque chose de très proche de la perfection, et pourtant… Et pourtant.

 

Ca le surprend au cours de la première lecture que le casting fait au complet. C’est incroyablement excitant, de rencontrer tous ces gens à la fois, tous assis autour d’un large carré de tables dans un vaste et magnifique grenier converti en salle de répétition, mugs de café et bouteilles d’eau et snacks et feuilles de routes passant d’un côté à l’autre… Ils se connaissent tous. Même Galadriel Goldenwood, l’éblouissante star de Broadway, que Bilbon n’a jamais vu ailleurs que dans les médias auparavant, semble intrinsèquement relaxée et comme chez elle, comme une déesse devenue humaine. Elle rend Bilbon très très troublé quand elle le salue, chaleureuse et bienveillante et généreuse, et comme ils sont assis côté à côte, ils finissent par bavarder de leurs connaissances et expériences communes, qui ne sont pas nécessairement nombreuses, mais c’est incroyablement sympathique tout de même. Mais une fois encore, Bilbon se sent… solitaire ? Peut être.

Et donc il fait rire tout le monde. C’est ce qu’il fait de mieux, après tout, et le personnage de Puck qu’il est en train de construire depuis un moment à présent est parfait pour cela. Il en rajoute exprès, rendant Puck un brin trop bruyant, un brin insupportable, et ça met tout le monde à l’aise – tout le monde excepté Bilbon.

… Et Thorin.

Il arrive finalement, lunettes d’aviateur noires et regard de Dis subtilement désapprobateur, tous deux indiquant une rude nuit (suite de nuits ? Qui sait), et ne fait aucun effort pour se surpasser au-delà de lire ses lignes quelque peu mécaniquement. C’est exaspérant et peu professionnel, mais Bilbon décide très rapidement de ne pas laisser cela ruiner l’expérience pour lui, car franchement, peu importe ses sentiments quelque peu instables, il avait hâte de travailler d’avantage avec plus de gens, espérant que ça puisse apporter une nouvelle perspective sur la dynamique entre son personnage et celui de Thorin.

Puis Thorin trébuche littéralement sur le mot ‘trahison’ et prouve qu’il est incapable d’une autre chose complètement humaine – rire de lui-même – et donc Bilbon prend pitié de lui et ne commente pas la dessus, dans ou hors personnage. Jusqu’à plus tard dans la journée, cela étant.

 

Ils étaient en retrait, à regarder les gamins (comme tout le monde en est arrivé à désigner le quatuor jouant les rôles des quatre athéniens perdus dans la forêt) répéter, mais surtout restant entre eux, Thorin attendant pour sa répétition en tête à tête entre Oberon et Titania et Bilbon restant simplement car il le veut et que personne ne l’a renvoyé chez lui jusqu’à présent.

Bilbon tire un grand amusement à regarder Radagast, le vieil homme étant dix fois plus souple que le jeune homme qu’il dirige, leur montrer leurs mouvements encore et encore tandis que Gandalf vrombit de ses propres commentaires – Bilbon ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver de la sympathie pour les jeunes, essayant si dur et faisant de leur mieux pour suivre.

« C’est juste charmant, n’est-ce-pas ? Très vivant, » commente-t-il.

« Hm ? » grommèle Thorin, et Bilbon le regarde proprement, assit quelques sièges plus loin, étalé sur deux d’entre eux à la fois, feuilles de route et script en équilibre sur ses genoux, lunettes de soleil toujours en place bien que l’auditorium est au mieux faiblement éclairé.

« Oh, désolé, rien, » Bilbon ricane, « je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Je ne dormais pas, » arrive une réponse ronchonne.

« Je ne vous en voudrais pas, » Bilbon offre assez gentiment, mais ensuite, après quelque considération, ajoute un rapide, « rater ses lignes est une activité exténuante. »

Thorin grogne quelque chose d’inintelligible et redressant ses épaules, au grand amusement de Bilbon.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il de nouveau, « ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca peut arriver à n’importe qui. Ca m’arrive tout le temps. »

« Sûr, » Thorin note sèchement.

« Non, vraiment ! Quand je répétais pour Hamlet, ça m’a pris tellement longtemps pour apprendre à prononcer ‘Pardi, c’est une embrouille mystérieuse; ça signifie malice’ et tout ça, et même quand je l’ai finalement eu comme il faut, je devais encore me concentrer vraiment fort pour en effet le délivrer correctement à chaque fois- »

« Seigneur, bien, maintenant je m’endors. »

« Vraiment ? Dommage. Je visais de vous donner un mal de crane. »

« Oh, c’est un effet secondaire permanent avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Bilbon ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il laisse un éclat de rire lui échapper, et des yeux bleu glacier le dévisagent par-dessus le bord des lunettes de soleil qui les obscurcissent, presqu’avec curiosité, avant que Thorin ne soupire et secoue la tête, s’asseyant droit et se concentrant sur son script. Mais Bilbon lui accorde seulement le silence pendant un court moment.

« J’aime les gamins, » commente-t-il à propos de ce qui se passe sur scène, « cette fille, Tauriel, en particulier, elle semble très talentueuse. Bofur me dit qu’Erebor les laissant jouer dans cette pièce est une tentative pour… apaiser les choses avec cette académie ? »

Thorin jette un long regard à la scène d’abord, et à Bilbon ensuite, sas un mot, comme s’il essayait de déterminer si Bilbon est en effet sérieux.

« C’est dit rapidement, mais oui, » il offre finalement.

« Comment elle s’appelle déjà… Mirkwood ? »

« Mirkwood Arts Scéniques, » Thorin complète, et Bilbon ne pourrait pas rater le dédain dans sa voix même s’il essayait.

« Bien, bien, » il décide de taquiner –et trouver – un peu plus, « Je suis à peu près sûr que j’en ai entendu parler avant. Elle appartient à la famille Greenleaf, non ? Oui, je me souviens de Thranduil Greenleaf en parlant dans une interview ou deux. Quel acteur. »

Thorin a à présent l’air d’avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer, et qui menace de le faire vomir – Bilbon rétropédalerait, s’il ne trouvait pas cela aussi drôle.

« Non ? » demande-t-il avec un soin exagéré, penchant la tête.

« Non, » arrive une simple, abrupte réponse.

« Je l’ai bien aimé dans Le Festin. »

Un grognement de dérision est le commentaire de Thorin à cela.

« Il a quand même gagné un Oscar pour ça. »

« Et qu’est ce que ça prouve, exactement ? » Thorin grommèle, et avant que Bilbon puisse suggérer que cela prouve qu’il est foutrement bon à ce qu’il fait, Thorin continue, « cet homme est tellement imbu de lui-même que je suis surpris qu’il n’ait pas déjà mit un copyright sur son visage. Son académie abrite exclusivement des gosses de riches pourris gâtés, et pour des raisons qui m’échappent complètement, ma sœur pense que c’est une bonne idée de lui faire sponsoriser cette mascarade et laisser son propre fils jouer dedans, ce qui est un cas de népotisme flagrant si j’en ai jamais vu un. Il se moque de l’art, ou toute autre sous-section qualitative de cela, il s’intéresse au profit – les gens comme lui gagnent des récompenses non pas car ils les méritent, mais car ils savent comment acheter leur chemin. »

« Mon Dieu, » Bilbon souffle dans un rire, « personne ne m’avais dit que c’était la cour de récré. Est-ce que quelqu’un a développé une petite rancune ? »

« Ecoutez, ça va bien au-delà d’une rancune, pour l’amour du ciel, mais je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, ni n’ai le temps ou la volonté de vous l’expliquer- »

« Je ne vous demande pas de me l’expliquer. »

« Bien, parce que je doute honnêtement que vous soyez capable de comprendre de toute façon- »

« Mon Dieu, vous êtes sérieux là ? Qu’est ce qui vous fait penser que je ne peux pas- »

« Messieurs, si vous pouviez ?! »

C’est Gandalf – tout le monde sur scène est à présent en train de les regarder, le metteur en scène avec le visage le plus sévère d’entre tous, et Bilbon réalise qu’ils doivent avoir oublié de parler doucement à un moment. Choquant. Legolas, le fils chanceux susmentionné, un garçon mince aux traits particulièrement frappant et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, a l’air un peu surpris, et Bilbon se sent un brin mal pour lui, espérant en vain qu’il n’a pas entendu la majorité de la tirade de Thorin.

« Désolé, » lâche-t-il, « on va la mettre en veilleuse. »

« Oui, s’il vous plait, de préférence dans le couloir. »

« Oh, sérieusement, » Thorin profère, au moment même où Bilbon dit, « oh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, vous n’entendrez pas un autre mot de notre part, promis- »

« Dehors, » Gandalf ordonne simplement, et d’une façon ou d’une autre ce seul mot est plus que suffisant pour les tancer et les faire se sentir comme deux adolescents qui se sont mal comporté.

Ils se lèvent de leurs sièges, les yeux des véritables adolescents les suivant avec une certaine curiosité tandis qu’ils se glissent hors de l’auditorium.

« Pourquoi ais-je l’impression que rien de cela ne se serait produit si certaines personnes ne gardaient pas des vieilles rancunes de collège ? » Bilbon raille dès qu’ils sont dehors, et Thorin grogne d’exaspération, mais répond de même.

« Pourquoi ais-je l’impression que rien de cela ne se serait produit si certaines personnes étaient capables de rester en dehors des affaires des autres ? »

Bilbon rit, car en dépit du regard assassin que Thorin lui lance, il s’amuse tout de même beaucoup à l’asticoter.

« Vous savez quoi, je comprends maintenant, » déclare-t-il, « ce n’est pas difficile de travailler avec vous car vous êtes une si grande diva –en fait, vous avez treize ans, c’est le vrai problème ici. »

Thorin ne daignant pas gratifier cela d’une réponse et s’éloignant simplement en tapant des pieds est une réaction complètement prévisible, et cela amuse Bilbon encore plus – une part de lui-même se demande s’il n’en fait pas un peu trop, mais une autre, bien plus proéminente, part de lui-même a fermement décidé que c’était bien trop d’amusement pour s’arrêter là.

 

-

 

« Hey, pisse-vinaigre. »

Thorin ne répond pas pendant un moment, espérant en vain que Dis pense qu’il dorme et le laisse seul – seigneur, il aurait vraiment dû mieux se cacher, peut être s’enfermer dans l’une des salles de répétition les moins utilisées. Elle l’aurait trouvé éventuellement de toute façon, mais ça lui aurait pris plus longtemps, lui laissant un peu de temps pour en effet faire une sieste.

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? » demande-t-elle l’air de rien, s’asseyant en face de lui, se pelotonnant dans la petite chaise longue et regardant à peine par-dessus l’écran de son téléphone, lui laissant à la fois le temps et l’espace de soit commencer à parler, soit s’en aller. Il ne fait ni l’un ni l’autre, passe juste sa main dans ses cheveux et essaye de se concentrer sur son script.

« Dwalin m’a dit que tu as finit chez lui une fois ou deux la semaine dernière ? »

« Plus proche du pub, » Thorin offre abruptement.

« Choisis un pub plus proche de chez toi, » rétorque-t-elle, et il est assez intelligent pour ne pas ignorer le vague avertissement dans son ton sévère.

« J’vais essayer, » il grommelle.

« Thorin. »

« M-hm ? »

Elle veut lui demander ce qui ne va pas de nouveau – il sait, il peut le sentir trop bien. Mais elle ne le fait pas, laisse simplement le lourd silence en suspension entre eux, et il n’a pas assez de résolution en lui pour l’affronter, avec son regard caractéristique, à parts égales accusateur et inquisiteur.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il avec monotonie, et son inquiétude est presque tangible.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de la valeur de cette production, » elle décide de l’approcher sous un angle différent, bien plus grinçant, « mais j’ai besoin de savoir que tu t’en préoccupe suffisamment. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu t’y donnes à cent pour cent. »

« C’est le cas, » répond-il simplement.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que ça le soit. Tu vois, je sais à quoi tes cent pour cent ressemblent. Et je sais que tu aimes ce rôle. Donc pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas le faire fonctionner ? Si c’est parce que tu ne peux pas supporter de jouer avec Sacquet, alors puis-je suggérer- »

« Oh, seigneur, ça n’a rien à voir avec Sacquet, Dis, s’il te plait, » il craque, se surprenant lui-même, et se sent un brin coupable quand il la regarde enfin après un moment, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas continuer, « je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde suppose… Ecoute, ça n’a pas d’importance, vraiment. J’ai eu une dure nuit, oui – une poignée d’entre elles à la suite. Mais tu me connais suffisamment pour penser que je ne vais laisser ça affecter mon travail- »

« Mais ça affecte ton putain de travail, » l’interrompt-elle, et son mal de tête de plus tôt se rappelle à lui, « tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu n’es pas concentré, tu te promènes comme un zombie je le jure devant Dieu, et Gandalf ne dira rien car il a toujours été plutôt tendre avec toi, mais il le fait pour toi, pour nous tous, et si tu ne peux pas au moins respecter ça, alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire, pour être honnête. S’il te plait, Thorin, s’il te plait n’abandonne pas tout ça avant même que ça ait commencé. »

Il la regarde simplement bouche bée pendant un moment, étant arrivé à court de mots, essayant de se convaincre que la douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine est juste un reflux acide, ou quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant.

« Personne n’est en train d’abandonner, » il parvient à dire finalement, faible et rauque et peu convainquant.

Elle le dévisage, attendant plus, et puis quand ça ne vient pas, elle soupire, lourd et résigné, et se lève. Il la regarde lui tourner le dos, et soudain, la perspective de ne pas lui dire, de rentrer à la maison ou d’aller au pub, ou à une autre répétition, avec le poids de cela sur lui, est très proche de l’insupportable.

« Je suis allé le voir, Dis, » dit-il quand elle est presque à la porte, et il est reconnaissant quand elle s’arrête net, « je suis allé voir Papa. »

 

-

 

Il apparait à Bilbon que ce n’est pas de la solitude – c’est le mal du pays. Un foyer lui manque qu’il n’a pas eu depuis des années, et c’est d’autant plus puissant à présent qu’il est entouré de tous ces gens qui sont à ce point chez eux ici dans l’antique théâtre. Ca ira mieux avec le temps, il se convainc encore et encore – ça va toujours mieux.

Il est bien habitué à n’avoir sa place nulle part, et seulement maintenant il commence à réaliser que peut être il est temps de changer cela. Un des talents qui l’a amené là où il est à présent, qui rend le voyage à travers le monde et le fait de ne jamais rester à un seul endroit plus facile, est son amicalité, toujours à bien s’entendre avec les gens, toujours à trouver un moyen… toujours, avec l’indicible exception de Thorin Ecudechêne.

Jusqu’à présent, il a opté pour la stratégie du Facilement Enervant, embêtant son partenaire de scène sans fin car il est convaincu que cette rogne est juste une couche extérieure de protection, mais il n’est pas allé très loin. Ce qui en retour l’embête, car de toutes les personnes sympathiques qu’il a rencontrées ici jusqu’à présent, Thorin est celui avec qui il a passé le plus clair de son temps, et ils ont tout juste commencé.

Et donc, par une tradition propre à son héritage familial, essayant de ne pas penser à combien toutes ses horribles tantes seraient fières, il décide d’approcher le problème en frontal.

« Ecoutez, vous n’avez pas besoin de m’apprécier -»

« Oh, seigneur. »

« Mais vous devez être capable de travailler avec moi. Clairement ceci- » il se balance sur une jambe au cours de l’un des nombreux exercices de mouvement de Radagast et arrive pourtant à utiliser un simple geste pour décrire l’ensemble de leur délicate situation actuelle, « -ne fonctionne pas. Peu importe combien de putains d’exercices de chutes de confiance on fait, on dirait qu’on ne parvient pas à s’en sortir. J’aime bien me jouer de vous- »

« De moi ? »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. On fonctionne bien quand il s’agit de cela. Mais ce truc physique est une tragédie. On doit trouver une solution. »

Thorin est silencieux pour un très long moment, regardant devant lui et répétant les mouvements de Radagast, et Bilbon commence à penser qu’il a décidé de l’ignorer une fois encore, quand il grommèle, avec une bonne dose d’ironie toutefois : « vous suggérez quoi, alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que peut être j’ai approché tout cela – vous – d’une mauvaise manière, je ne sais pas. »

Thorin ricane. Bilbon l’ignore.

« Ecoutez, plus aucun déjeuner de travail bizarre, okay ? Je promet, » il lui sourit, « je ne vais plus essayer de vous connaitre d’avantages. »

« Messieurs, ensemble à présent, » Radagast leur rappelle, et Bilbon trottine vers Thorin pour leur exercices d’étirement conjoints, sans interrompre son flot de mots.

« Je pense juste que – sûr, nous n’allons probablement pas nous entendre, mais j’aimerais quand même faire justice à nos personnages, et je suis à peu près sûr que vous aussi. Je me trompe peut être. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas que- »

« Très bien, j’ai une proposition pour vous, » Thorin l’interrompt abruptement, lâchant la main de Bilbon au milieu de l’exercice, brisant son équilibre à tel point qu’il se casse pratiquement la figure, et ignorant complètement les ordres de Radagast de poursuivre.

« Trop de bavardage ? » demande Bilbon innocemment, balayant des boucles baignées de suer de son front.

« Oui ! Oui. C’est exactement le problème, » dit Thorin avec une honnêteté surprenante, « vous parlez beaucoup trop. Vous parlez en permanence. Ce n’est pas bon pour moi, ou mes migraines, ou mon jeu. Coupez juste la conversation, je vous en supplie. »

Bilbon le regarde avec un amusement nouveau.

« Je peux faire ça, » décide-t-il, « je peux faire ça. Qu’est ce que j’y gagne ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« C’est une proposition, vous vous souvenez ? Je fais certains ajustements, vous en faites quelques uns en retour. »

« Qu’est ce que je fais mal là ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous voulez que je vous écrive une liste ?! »

« Messieurs, messieurs ! » Radagast implore au milieu de tout ceci.

« Qu’est ce que vous pensez, » Bilbon suggère tandis qu’ils retournent à leurs exercices (en théorie) parfaitement synchronisés, « d’essayer de vous comporter comme un être humain aimable pour changer ? »

« Oh, veuillez élaborer, » Thorin lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voyez, ça. Ca juste là. Je mets en sourdine mon… charme naturel et bavardage, et vous mettez en sourdine les commentaires narquois. Plus de médiocrité de la performance, plus d’offensivement unidimensionnel, ou prévisible, ou inadapté. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, et je sais que vous pensez avoir raison, mais juste comme je ne fais pas étalage de mes sentiments à votre propos aux yeux monde, j’apprécierais que vous tentiez de faire de même- »

« Vous ne faites pas étalage de vos sentiments ? Ne serait-ce que hier, vous m’avez appelé un, comment déjà ? Oh oui, un adulescent chouineur. »

« Vous voyez, très bien, et c’est quelque chose sur lequel on peut travailler, non ? Juste être un peu plus gentils l’un envers l’autre ? Peut être ? »

 

Vingt minutes après qu’ils aient passé leur premier et réticent accord, Radagast les force à commencer de répéter leurs mouvements plus difficiles, pipant un sarcastique ‘maintenant que vous avez décidé d’être gentils l’un envers l’autre, sans doute vous n’aurez aucun mal à vous monter dessus’, et Thorin fait une minuscule erreur, mais il en résulte qu’il trébuche et que Bilbon s’écrase quasiment au sol.

« Eh bien, c’était… inadapté, » déclare Thorin en ronchonnant, mais sa main est tendue vers Bilbon, et…

« C’était une blague ? » Bilbon demande, proprement sidéré, le laissant le remettre sur ses pieds, « C’était vraiment une tentative de blague ? »

Thorin ne dit rien, souriant simplement d’un air narquois quand il croit que Bilbon ne le voit pas, et une autre vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les deux se sentant apparemment diablement imprudents, ils décident de se soumettre aux souhaits de Radagast et d’essayer leur principal gros mouvement à pleine vitesse pour la première fois, bien qu’ils soient loin d’être prêts.

Bien trop tard Bilbon réalise que cela implique le baiser – Thorin l’évite en fourrant son visage dans le creux de son cou et ce n’est pas très bon. Bilbon glapit et pousse un cri perçant sous le choc, s’oubliant complètement, les membres s’agitant – Thorin crie de douleur, et Bilbon également quand ils heurtent le sol, et…

« Vous allez bien ? » demande Bilbon, et il met un moment à réalisez que Thorin a demandé la même chose.

« Bien, bien, » Bilbon ment, prenant un moment allongé sans bouger à regarder le haut plafond, très au dessus d’eux.

« Excellent. Permission de chouiner comme un adulescant. »

Bilbon regarde son partenaire de scène avec une pure admiration incrédule, et malgré le fait que son dos et son arrière-train sont douloureux comme jamais et qu’il pense s’être cassée une côte ou quelque chose, il éclate de rire, arrivant à souffler ‘Accordée’.

Thorin ne rit pas encore, mais son sourire dure bien plus longtemps cette fois, et comme ils se remettent difficilement sur pieds comme deux vieillards aux articulations douloureuses, Bilbon pense que d’une certaine façon, même si ça pourrait impliquer de se casser chacun les os, ils ont peut être trouvé un moyen d’être un peu plus aimables l’un envers l’autre. Peut être.

 

-

 

Elle a entendu tellement de mots de pitié au cours des années – tellement de déclarations atteignant à peine les critères pour être compatissants, répétés encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne à se méfier des gens qui les utilisent par défaut. Personne ne sait jamais vraiment quoi dire, et elle ne leur en veut pas – ne peut pas leur en vouloir d’essayer. Thorin est si différent, toutefois – même après toutes ces années, il ne prend pas bien d’être interrogé sur leur grand-père, ou Frerin, et encore moins, probablement influencé par le fait que, des trois tragédies de leur famille, il est celle qui se poursuit encore, leur père.

Voila pourquoi la première chose qu’elle a ressentit quand il lui a confessé avoir été le voir fut le choc – aurait dû être la colère, le remord peut être, mais non, elle était juste sincèrement surprise. Lui demandant pourquoi, il a répondu ‘il était grand temps’. Lui demandant comment ça s’est passé, il a offert une réponse encore moins satisfaisante.

Elle garde un œil sur lui à partir de là. Elle peut difficilement le tancer pour avoir finalement fait quelque chose qu’il a remit à plus tard pendant tant de temps, mais c’est évident à présent pourquoi il est si distrait, et une minuscule part d’elle-même souhaite qu’il n’y soit jamais allé. Une minuscule part d’elle-même est agacée et veut crier ‘je te l’avais dit’, car elle lui avait en effet dit, et maintenant ça fait exactement ce qu’elle avait dit que ça lui ferait, et…

Bien. Elle le regarde de près, mais c’est comme s’il avait tournée une page. Ce qu’elle avait initialement pensé être le pire timing possible, se révèle être le meilleur. Dis sait que Thorin ne veut pas la refermer, mais elle oui, suffisamment pour tout les deux. Elle sait que ça prend plus d’une seule visite, mais sait également comment reconnaitre un bon début.

Et lentement, petit à petit, Thorin commence à se conformer à ses conseils slash ordres slash supplications. La première lecture complète sur scène de l’ensemble du casting se produit finalement, et se déroule plus tranquillement que n’importe qui aurait pu le prévoir. Thorin est dans la retenue, bien sûr qu’il l’est, et Bilbon et lui ne s’embarrassent même pas avec la grande majorité de leurs mouvements les plus difficiles, mais il est… à l’aise, à défaut d’un meilleur terme.

Dis veut tout de même le prendre à part, tout de même lui demander s’il va bien et le faire parler, mais elle est plus intelligente que ça, elle l’est honnêtement. Il y a quelque chose en lui… quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui a bougé, et la rassure d’une certaine façon qu’il va tenir sa promesse et ne pas abandonner.

Elle commence à le décrypter pour la première fois quand elle trouve Bilbon dans le salon un jour, en sueur et ayant l’air trop pâle pour être totalement indemne de sa répétition chorégraphique.

« Vous allez bien ? » demande-t-elle, repoussant Fili et Kili loin du bar et leur versant une limonade elle-même.

« Oh, salut. Ouais, je vais bien, c’est juste que votre estimé frère m’a laissé tomber sur le c- popotin, » Bilbon explique, se corrigeant presque sans effort, mais faisant quand même glousser les garçons.

« Il a fait quoi ? » Dis sourit, appelant ses fils au silence.

« Seulement après que je lui ai donne un coup de genou dans les côtes, toutefois, donc je suppose que tout va bien. »

« Est-ce que je dois… préparer un dossier juridique ? » demande Dis avec hésitation après un moment à le dévisager avec confusion, et Bilbon rit.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous sommes un peu surexcités, nous avons fait le gros porté à pleine vitesse pour la première fois, et- »

« Et si quelqu’un pouvait garder son équilibre pour trois satanées secondes, je n’aurais pas besoin d’un pack de glace là tout de suite. » C’est Thorin, également en sueur et ayant lui aussi l’air d’être en pleine souffrance, émergeant avec en effet un pack de glace à son côté.

« Excusez moi, c’est vous qui étiez censé garder votre satané équilibre ! » Bilbon réplique, « rappelez vous de ce que Radagast a dit, vous êtres censé être l’arbre de ma vigne, le piédestal de cette statue à deux personnes… »

Dis regarde avec une admiration sincère comme Thorin se met véritablement à rire face à l’imitation de première qualité que Bilbon fait de leur chorégraphe excentrique, et son admiration subsiste tandis qu’elle les regarde se chamailler pendant vingt minutes de mieux, de bonne grâce malgré le fait qu’ils aient tous les deux l’air absolument abattus.

Bilbon fait rire Thorin deux fois de plus en l’espace de ces vingt minutes, et Dis pense, oh.

 

Elle ne trouve pas le temps d’aller les voir jusqu’à la répétition du casting complet suivante plus tard dans la semaine, et elle passe la majorité de son temps en coulisse à débattre et câbler avec Bofur, mais elle revient juste au bon moment, il apparait.

Elle se glisse dans le fauteuil à côté de Gandalf et Balin, et regarde la scène sur laquelle ils sont coincés en ce moment, la répétant encore et encore.

« Ah, Le Grand Patin, » commente-t-elle dans un souffle, et Balin glousse, tandis que Gandalf lui adresse un clin d’œil et ordonne : « Très bien, depuis le début ! »

Bilbon et Thorin ont apparemment décide qu’ils voulaient se faire encore plus de bleus et tentent leur mouvement le plus compliqué à pleine vitesse encore une fois – ils semblent décider d’une certain nombre de choses quand personne ne regarde, Dis note – et elle ne sait pas si elle est la seule à retenir sa respiration tandis que Bilbon délivre son monologue et que Thorin entre en scène, échangeant un hochement de tête presqu’hésitant avec Bilbon avant de le charger quasiment littéralement et le balayer de ses pieds…

Et dire qu’elle avait espéré que son grand frère ne soit pas gêné par l’idée d’embrasser son partenaire de scène en répétition – non, il préfère le cou à la place, bien entendu, et Bilbon glapit, et Dis peut soudain imaginer ce qui a causé l’infortuné incident de lâché plus tôt dans la semaine. Thorin trébuche en avant dans l’élan et ils s’écroulent presque et finissent dans un grand mélange de membres et du rire de Bilbon et de Thorin… ce sont des excuses qu’elle a entendu ? Et Gandalf les prie de ne pas s’estropier avant que cette satanée chose soit répétée proprement, et Balin se contente de rire, et Bilbon s’excuse pour eux deux, rincé et ses cheveux en bataille, et Thorin…

Les yeux de Thorin suivent Bilbon où qu’il se déplace, et il se frotte le côté inconsciemment, et quand ils sortent de scène côte à côte, Dis est presque certaine qu’elle le voit murmurer un ‘Vous allez bien ?’ à Bilbon, et elle pense, oh. Oh mon Dieu.


	6. Surbalance

C’est une vérité universellement reconnue qu’il n’y a pas d’argent sans un bon chargé de comm’. Malheureusement, également aucun bon chargé de comm’ sans argent. Dis a vu bien trop de production couler car ils avaient manqué à engranger une bonne publicité, ou en général juste surestimé ou retenues leurs espérances. Ceci étant dit, elle n’a absolument aucune intention de laisser celle-ci couler – elle a un si grand potentiel, mais cela seul ne suffit pas pour en faire un succès. Ils vont devoir lui donner l’apparence de quelque chose de grandiose, pas seulement car elle l’est par défaut, mais parce qu’ils ont besoin de gens pour venir la voir, et de critique pour venir critiquer, et de la presse pour venir en parler.

C’est tout ou rien, et c’est encore une autre vérité universellement reconnue que ça n’apporte rien de bon de penser en des termes si absolus, mais Dis ne peut pas s’en empêcher. En ce moment, Erebor est comme un vieux bateau qui prend l’eau, mais la terre est en vue, et elle veut bien être damnée si elle laisse le tout couler avant qu’ils n’atteignent l’horizon.

En ce moment, ils ont besoin d’une direction artistique – ils ont besoin que la première affiche commence d’être placardée partout en ville, ils ont besoin d’un plan de scène définitif, ils ont besoin de… oh oui, de costumes.

« Tu ne peux pas me mettre la pression, » grommèle Dori, présentement assit dans un nid virtuel de tissus, les passant au crible et gribouillant dans son efficace petit carnet, « ou tu sais quoi, laisse moi reformuler cela – Je ne suis pas celui à qui tu dois mettre la pression. Tout serait bien plus facile si notre estimé metteur en scène pouvait juste se décider. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne lui demande pas de choisir les boutons et, et les sortes de fils spécifiques que je dois utiliser, tu sais. Tout ce que je veux est une direction qui n’est pas de la teneur de plumes, fantastique, sauvage. Je ne plaisante pas, c’est vraiment ce qu’il a écrit pour moi. Tu vois ? Tu vois ? »

Il agite son carnet vers elle avec indignation, et elle attrape un aperçu de ce qui ne peut qu’être les pattes de mouches de Gandalf, un nombre de mots entourés et accentués par un nombre hautement superflu de points d’exclamation.

« Je crois qu’il espère que tu puisse juste… en faire quelque chose, » offre-t-elle prudemment, « tu sais… construire à partir de ça. En un sens, il te donne beaucoup de liberté créatrice- »

« Liberté créatrice, hah ! » Dori raille, « Je vais te dire ce que ça me donne – un sacré mal de crane ! »

« Je vois ça, ouais, » Dis soupire, se pinçant l’arête du nez pour chasser son propre mal de tête, « je sais que c’est difficile, mais toi et moi savons que ça doit être fait, et rapidement. Je vais parler à Gandalf, mais dans l’intervalle, j’ai besoin que tu fasses ce que tu sais faire si magnifiquement – ton foutu travail. »

Dori ricane, ne levant pas le regard de son travail, et Dis fait les cent pas dans la petite pièce encombrée, ses doigts traçant les nombreux rouleaux de tissus, les plans de travail polis et doux, les piles de vieux dessins à présent étendus ça et là comme des souvenirs à moitié oubliés, certain très reconnaissables, certains n’ayant jamais existé en dehors des lignes épaisses sur le papier. Elle venait jouer dans cet atelier lorsqu’elle était une petite fille, se cachant sous les hautes tables où ses frères ne pouvaient jamais la trouver, fabriquant des poupées à partir de bouts de tissus et d’épingles qu’elle trouvait par terre, écoutant le chahut… même à présent, la musique venant de la vieille radio de Dori et l’odeur de décennies de souvenirs conservés entre les plis des tissus la mettent étrangement à l’aise.

« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » demande-t-elle, tombant sur un nombre de dessins épinglés un peu au hasard sur une planche, à demi cachés sous le reste du bazar de cette table en particulier, mais attirant le regard tout de même.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Laisse moi regarder, » Dori se tourne pour regarder, agitant sa main quand elle soulève quelques uns des papiers pour lui montrer, « oh, ça. Juste quelque chose qu’Ori a dessiné l’autre jour. »

« Mais c’est brillant ! » s’exclame-t-elle, « les as-tu au moins regardé ? »

« Bien sûr que je les ai regardé, » l’homme marmonne avec inattention, toujours penché au dessus de son travail, « très sympa, oui. » « Très sympa ? » Dis contre, « pas pour dévaluer ton travail ou quoi que ce soit, mais je te parie que si j’amène ça à Gandalf tout de suite, il va les adorer. »

« Allons, ne nous emballons pas, » Dori se renfrogne, « Ori s’y connait peut être pour toutes ces bêtises d’art digital, mais il a dix-sept ans. Qu’est ce que tu crois qu’il y connait en création de costumes, eh ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » sourit Dis benoitement, plaquant un dessin sélectionné devant Dori, le frappant avec son doigt, les lignes fluides et l’aquarelle soigneuse, « qu’est ce que tu penses ? »

 

-

 

C’est déconcertant, vraiment. Thorin a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à laisser les gens approcher – en fait, l’hostilité pourrait être une de ses plus aimables qualités. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il avait planifié cela. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’était pas toujours irrité par Bilbon Sacquet au-delà du possible. L’homme ne sait toujours pas la moindre chose à propos de méthode d’acting, et s’en moque toujours, et fait toujours Thorin se sentir horriblement jaloux – non, rayez cela, ennuyé – par l’aisance qu’il a clairement atteinte pour se frayer son chemin dans le théâtre et ce faisant dans la vie personnelle de Thorin.

Peut être est-ce précisément cela – Thorin ne va pas se débarrasser de lui de sitôt, et probablement une partie plus rationnelle de lui-même, celle qui se préoccupe de s’auto préserver, a décidée qu’il serait plus facile de s’y faire, plutôt que de batailler. Bilbon est là véritablement tous les satanés jours, avec son comportement jovial même aux heures les plus inhumaines, avec son satané corps agile, faisant apparaitre leurs exercices comme un jeu d’enfant tandis que Thorin se demande quand son dos va finalement lâcher… Avec ses blagues et ses remarques spirituelles, et ses gloussements et rougissements chaque fois que Thorin ne serait-ce que respire de travers près de lui, et plus encore ne le touche d’une façon qui, apparemment, le chatouille tellement que cela entraine couinements et agitation et perte d’équilibre en direction du sol…

Son stupide rire contagieux et ses horribles yeux perçants qui ne devraient pas être si difficiles à regarder directement, mais hélas.

Ce qui est bien pire, c’est qu’il a d’une façon ou d’une autre réussi à faire rire Thorin à certains moments, et il n’est pas vraiment sûr de comment c’est arrivé, mais à présent que ça l’est… Eh bien, c’est beaucoup plus difficile de trouver des raisons de le détester aussi profondément que Thorin y était arrivé jusqu’à présent. Oh, ils ne sont toujours pas d’accord souvent, et s’arrêtent peu de se disputer pour la plus petite chose, mais c’est devenu quelque chose que Thorin décrirait probablement comme une plaisanterie bonne enfant si quelqu’un lui mettait un couteau sous la gorge et le forçait.

Plus important, Bilbon tient sa promesse et ne l’embête pas avec d’avantages de questions personnelles ou d’analyses, ce que Thorin apprécie probablement plus qu’il ne sera jamais capable d’exprimer. Il sait que Dis lui dirait que c’est okay de confier toutes les choses qu’il continue de se trainer à des gens, mais a), Bilbon n’est pas des gens, et b), même s’il l’était, Thorin n’a jamais été très bon pour confier quoi que ce soit. Oh, et c), qui diable en aurait quelque chose à faire de toute façon ? Non, c’est bien plus facile de garder tout ce bagage émotionnel (même s’il déteste le terme) pour lui-même et éviter de le lâcher à quelqu’un d’autre, pour leur propre bien.

« Ouaip ? » il marmonne, la minuscule part réceptive de lui qui reste enregistrant que son attention est requise.

Le regard de Bilbon est curieusement scrutateur pendant un moment fugace, avant qu’il ne pointe la scène où Radagast est entrain de s’installer.

« Vous êtes prêt, ou je devrais essayer de nouveau dans une centaine d’années ? » demande-t-il, et Thorin récompense cela avec une méticuleusement préparée Petite Grimace Pour Toute Les Occasions avant de se lever de son siège et se diriger vers la scène, secouant ses pensées lourdes subsistantes hors de sa tête avant qu’il ne l’atteigne.

Bientôt, il a des préoccupations plus pressantes auxquelles se consacrer de toute façon. Radagast les fait démarrer par quelques légers étirements, mais le but de la répétition d’aujourd’hui repose ailleurs, et ils le savent tous – leurs mouvements les plus durs résistent encore même aux plus dévoués exercices, et bien qu’il leur reste encore assez de temps pour les perfectionner, il serait mieux de couvrir cette partie.

Ils sont tous les deux encore endoloris après leur funeste incident lors de la répétition d’il y a même pas une semaine, et bien plus prudent de fait – Thorin pense qu’il sait où le problème se situe, pense qu’il peut maitriser le mouvement s’ils essayent juste une ou deux fois à une vitesse augmentant lentement, mais son côté est encore raide et montre un bleu plutôt joliment coloré, et de fait il y va doucement aujourd’hui.

Radagast leur fait faire le plus dur de leurs mouvements à vitesse réduite encore et encore, et Bilbon est peut être petit et léger, mais Thorin n’a pas soulevé de poids depuis un long moment, encore moins une personne entière vivante et respirant, et bientôt ses muscles tremblent carrément avec l’effort, et peu importe l’intensité avec laquelle il essaye de rester dans sa zone de calme, son état d’esprit n’est pas amélioré par le fait que la plupart du temps, son visage et celui de Bilbon sont à quelques centimètres de distance. Le souffle de l’homme chatouille son cou et ses bras enroulés autour du torse de Thorin laissent des brulures sur leur passage, et couplé avec la tentative de se concentrer sur le flot de conseils et ordres de Radagast, c’est très près de surcharger le cerveau de Thorin.

Ils prennent une pause assez impromptue quand la majorité des muscles de Thorin le laissent tout simplement tomber au milieu d’un porté, le faisant trébucher en avant et tomber à genoux, Bilbon toujours enroulé autour de lui – il parvient à poser son partenaire à peu près doucement, mais il a mal partout.

« Quelle merde, » il lâche, se remettant sur ses pieds avec la difficulté d’un homme de deux fois son âge, étirant ses membres un par un, se demandant si le craquement de ses articulations est aussi bruyant pour les autres qu’il ne l’est pour lui.

« Vous me surbalancez, » Bilbon déclare, le regardant avec une mixture de légère pitié et d’amusement.

« Ah bon ? » Thorin souffle, présentement en train de tester jusqu’à où au dessus de sa tête et derrière son dos son bras plié va aller (pas très loin sans blesser quoi que ce soit de vital).

« Eh bien, ouais. Ecoutez, nous sommes censés nous embrasser à présent. Je me fiche que vous soyez en train de l’éviter, vraiment, mais si vous fourrez votre visage dans mon cou à chaque fois, vous nous surbalancez tous les deux. Sans parler du fait que j’ai véritablement un truc bizarre avec mon cou en général, et croyez moi, m’embrasser en effet me rend moins enclin à couiner comme un lapin surpris. Je dis juste ça. »

Il est juste debout là, ses boucles ébouriffées comme un halo désordonné couleur de miel autour de sa tête, en sueur et toujours pantelant un peu, mais souriant légèrement, et Thorin est en manque de mots, ou peut être juste inquiet qu’il puisse dire quelque chose d’incroyablement méchant s’il essayait de commenter. Il se tourne vers Radagast pour être guidé à la place, et l’homme les regarde avec un air d’attente calme – depuis le tout début, il les a laissé débrouiller la plupart des choses par eux-mêmes, et Thorin est juste surpris qu’il n’y ai pas encore eu de discussion d’aligner leurs chakras, ou quelque chose de tout aussi spiritualiste.

« Il n’a pas tord, » le chorégraphe dit simplement, et Thorin soupire longuement, tandis que Bilbon hausse les épaules.

« Vous n’avez pas à véritablement m’embrasser- »

« Quoi qu’on pourrait vouloir y arriver éventuellement, » Radagast raille sèchement.

« -juste, n’allez pas avec votre tête autant sur la gauche, ça ne me donne pas assez d’espace pour manœuvrer. Oh, aussi, essayez de ne pas me casser le nez, ça serait sympa- »

« Tombez ! » C’est l’ordre de Radagast que Thorin déteste le plus – c’est un mot de lancement pour que Bilbon se jette-tombe en arrière où qu’il se trouve, et pour que Thorin réagisse rapidement et le rattrape. Pas besoin de préciser que Bilbon a apprécié cela immensément, et il s’incline en arrière immédiatement. La tête de Thorin opère en pilote automatique à ce propos depuis, et donc il l’intercepte prestement, mais il est fatigué et quelque peu affaibli – tout l’air est chassé de ses poumons par l’impact, et il souffle tandis qu’il entoure ses deux bras autour du torse de son partenaire. Seigneur, il va vraiment aller se coucher de très bonne heure ce soir – si tant est qu’il puisse marcher jusqu’à chez lui sur ces jambes fatiguées.

« Bien, » commente Radagast, « à présent, pour le baiser. »

 

Ils ne s’embrassent en fait pas ce jour, mais ils parviennent presque à se casser le nez l’un l’autre, assez superbement. Thorin ne veut véritablement rien d’autre que d’aller faire une sieste bien méritée dans sa loge privée après, mais il finit d’une certaine façon par suivre Bilbon vers le bar – leur débat à propos de l’éclairage de la scène est un qu’il ne peut tout simplement pas laisser courir, ne peut laisser Bilbon penser qu’il a raison, même si son corps entier semble ne vouloir rien de plus que de s’éteindre pour un très long moment. C’est ce que Bilbon lui fait, maudit soit-il, le rend agacé encore et toujours, surement ça ne peut pas être sain…

« Thorin Ecudechêne. Eh bien tu as l’air positivement affreux »

L’embardée que fait son estomac quand il enregistre d’abord cette voix familière et désagréable ne peut définitivement pas être saine.

« Qu’est ce que tu fous ici ? » est son choix de forme d’accueil, et Thranduil Greenleaf l’accepte avec un petit rictus.

« Mon fils joue également dans la pièce, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Je suis ici pour la répétition, rien de plus. »

« Oh, juste quand je pensais que je pourrais oublier, » Thorin gronde et va se cacher derrière le bar, pour avoir quelque chose de solide entre Thranduil et lui au cas où le bile dans sa gorge devienne trop importante et qu’il ait envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Charmant comme toujours. Oh. Mais je m’oublie – Bilbon Sacquet, c’est un tel plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer. »

Thorin jette un coup d’œil à Bilbon, et souhaite ne pas l’avoir fait – il a exactement cet air sous le charme que Thranduil ne mérite pas alors qu’il lui serre la main et bafouille : « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, vraiment, wow, j’admire tellement votre travail… »

« Eh bien, pareillement ! Silver Linings était exquis, je pense toujours qu’il méritait de gagner cette année. »

« Oh mon, c’est vraiment gentil à vous de le dire, je… »

Thorin grogne et se demande s’il est trop tôt pour commencer à boire. Comme par une sorte d’effet aimanté (ou vile magie noire), la présence de Thranduil invoque d’autre personnes, et bientôt le bar est bien trop surpeuplé au goût de Thorin.

« Qu’est ce que Prince Charmant fait là ? » Dwalin marmonne, apparaissant aux côtés de Thorin, récupérant deux canettes de cidre du frigo du bar et en fourrant une dans la main de Thorin bien qu’il ne l’ait pas demandée.

« Selon lui, venu voir son fils répéter, » Thorin grommèle. « Mais tu penses qu’il est là pour… quoi ? Mettre le feu à la scène et écrire des propos calomnieux sur les murs ? » raille Dwalin et Thorin fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu es affreusement sarcastique, » note-t-il, « as-tu encore passé trop de temps à proximité de ma sœur ? »

« Ca dépend, » Dwalin sourit, « comment définis-tu à proximité ? »

« Je définie ça comme quelque chose qui me donne assez de raisons pour t’en coller une après avoir bu une bière de trop. »

« Oh, dans ce cas non – Prince Charmant à deux heures. »

L’avertissement ne peut pas arriver suffisamment tôt pour que Thorin se prépare en conséquence à Thranduil émergeant de la foule de ses étudiants slash admirateurs et se dirigeant vers lui, quelque chose qu’il espère probablement être un sourire béat affiché sur son visage flagorneur. Thorin réalise qu’il suit Bilbon qui se dirige également vers le bar, et quelque chose dans ses tripes se convulse, brièvement mais amèrement. Il réalise soudain qu’il porte toujours ses vêtements de répétition et une serviette autour de son cou, et est d’abord trop occupé à assassiner le costume incroyablement snob de Thranduil du regard pour s’apercevoir que Bilbon est en train de lui parler.

« Hmm… quoi ? »

« Je disais justement à Monsieur Greenleaf- »

« Thranduil, je vous en prie. » (Thorin tente de discerner si son grincement de dents est en effet audible des autres autour de lui.)

« -à- à propos du débat sur l’Académie que nous avons eu l’autre jour. »

« Oh ? » Thorin hausse un sourcil, « Je me souviens, je crois… attendez, quelle académie ? Celle de Monsieur Greenleaf, ou celle qui attribue les Oscars ? Aucune importance, toutes deux surestiment grandement leur importance et sont dirigées au mieux de façon obscure. »

Bilbon lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Dwalin offre un ricanement que seul Thorin peut entendre, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes par acquis de conscience avant de sagement battre en retraite du champ de bataille. Le rictus de Thranduil ne flanche pas une seconde.

« Eh bien, au moins l’une d’elles a investit beaucoup dans cette pièce et tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de ça, » offre-t-il sans véritablement de tranchant, mais l’amertume est là dans ses yeux, pas moins irritante.

« Une autre chose que j’ai fait de mon mieux pour oublier, » Thorin rétorque désabusé, et le sourire de Thranduil se contorsionne en un froncement de sourcil bien moins plaisant l’espace d’un court moment.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » déclare-t-il jovialement, se tournant vers Bilbon, « mon fils me dit qu’il y a beaucoup à en attendre. Gandalf a la solide réputation d’être hautement instable, dois-je dire risqué, dans ses productions, mais il se retrouve habituellement au sommet. Dites moi, Monsieur Sacquet- »

« Bilbon, Bilbon je vous en prie. » (Thorin se demande si se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche serait vraiment inapproprié là maintenant.) « -comment tout cela vous traite-t-il ? Vous deux- » un geste à peine perceptible vers Thorin, comme s’il n’était rien d’autre qu’un accessoire muet dans cette conversation, « faites en effet une… paire esthétiquement plaisante, je pense que je vois ce à quoi Gandalf espère aboutir. Il a toujours eu l’œil pour découvrir la profondeur cachée dans des… endroits plutôt inattendus, oui… »

« Ce pourquoi il ne t’a jamais casté dans quoi que ce soit, j’imagine, » Throin lâche, et le regard que Thranduil lui lance est sincèrement diabolique pour une seconde, avant qu’il ne se mette à rire aisément et contre sans effort : « Oh, j’aimerais avoir du temps pour lui, vraiment j’aimerais. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de laisser mon fils et ses camarades étudiants faire l’expérience de sa direction. Le temps où je pouvais me permettre de simplement mettre mes autres travaux en attente pour une poignée de mois et m’en aller répéter une pièce est loin derrière, j’en ai peur… »

« Cet Oscar te plombe ta carrière ? » Thorin sourit d’un sourire faussement compatissant, percevant du coin de l’œil que Bilbon est probablement de plus en plus inconfortable – mais Thorin n’a jamais été très bon pour tempérer son sarcasme quand il s’agit de Thranduil, et il ne va pas commencer maintenant.

« Loin de là, vraiment, » arrive une réponse glaciale, « mais si c’était le cas, au moins j’aurais une excuse suffisante. Je ne peux imagine laquelle tu donnerais, Thorin. Oh non, attends, c’est évident, bien sûr – ta famille a un certain passé de carrières prématurément détruites, après tout. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver quelque chose… »

La canette de soda vide s’écroule dans le point crispé de Thorin sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il sort de derrière le bar, lançant un rapide regard vers Bilbon, qui a l’air un peu dégouté, un peu choqué et très confus, mais ça ne sert qu’à nourrir la flamme de rancœur qui enflamme les joues de Thorin et s’élève dans sa poitrine comme quelque chose qu’il devrait probablement au moins penser à contenir. Thranduil est toujours souriant, sourcils régaliens hautement arqués par l’amusement.

« Tu pourrais sponsoriser l’air que je respire, pour ce que ça me fait, » Thorin gronde, « mais ça ne te donnerait toujours pas le droit de parler de ma famille- »

« Tonton-on ! Tu es là ! »

Kili brise quasiment littéralement le moment en deux, courant à travers la pièce et se jetant sur Thorin, suivit de près par son frère. Thorin soulève Kili dans ses bras car il n’y a vraiment aucun moyen de l’éviter, mais son cœur bat toujours un peu plus furieusement qu’il ne devrait. Oh, et magnifique, voila Dis, ayant déjà l’air légèrement inquiète, si bonne qu’elle est à lire immédiatement la situation. Les regards de Thorin et Thranduil restent interconnectés, et l’homme le nargue à la façon dont il se tient juste là, se tient là et transpire l’arrogance et ce genre d’amusement dérisoire qui donne envie à Thorin de trouver cette cannette de soda qu’il a détruite plus tôt pour la coller dans le visage de l’homme.

…Kili et Fili étaient tous les deux en train de lui parler depuis un moment à présent, merde.

« Oof, descend de là champion, » il marmonne à son neveu, le déposant à terre malgré les protestations, « désolé les gars, j’ai en fait encore de la lecture à faire. Est-ce-que votre mère avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? Non ? Bien. Je vous retrouve plus tard. »

Et sentant un mal de crane de dimension véritablement biblique arriver, il court littéralement loin de la situation. Ce qui n’est pas quelque chose qu’il fait nécessairement si souvent, mais la perspective d’endurer une seconde de plus avec Thranduil et puis endurer les questions de Dis par la suite, et… la façon dont Bilbon le regardait durant toute la chose, comme s’il était méchamment surpris et un brin dégouté par ce qu’il voyait, tout cela le rend profondément malade.

Il va juste faire sa très nécessaire sieste à présent, et espérer que quand il se réveille, ça n’aura été qu’un très mauvais rêve.

 

-

 

« Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? » demande Dis, encourageant ses fils légèrement déçus à se trouver une place à la table la plus proche.

Avec Bilbon, ils regardent Thranduil s’éloigner également comme si rien ne s’était passé, et Bilbon est toujours un peu étourdi.

« J’en ai aucune idée, j’ai juste été pris entre deux feux, » dit-il faiblement, « ils doivent vraiment se détester, huh ? »

« Hah, c’est peu de le dire, » Dis raille, et puis quand il la regarde dans l’espoir d’en apprendre plus, elle tue son espoir dans l’œuf, « mais c’est une histoire pour une autre fois. Tout ce que vous devez savoir pour le moment, c’est qu’il est sage de dégager l’espace proche quand les deux sont dans la même pièce pour plus de trente secondes. »

« Je m’en souviendrai, » Bilbon rigole, « vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« En effet, » soupire-t-elle, « avant que mon frère ne fuse pour aller ronchonner tout seul dans sa loge. Je voulais que vous deux vous arrêtiez à l’atelier de costume, pour voir ce à quoi ils sont arrivés. Aussi, Gandalf veut programmer un photographe à un moment de la semaine, nous avons déjà besoin de l’affiche… »

Bilbon n’écoute qu’à moitié, toutefois. La rencontre reste encore avec lui, quelque chose à ce propos l’ennuyant, mais il ne pourrait pas trouver quoi même si sa vie en dépendait, et, eh bien, il ne va pas demander à Thorin de sitôt, c’est sûr. Quelque chose lui dit que non, rien entre lui et Thranduil Greenleaf n’est aussi simple qu’une rancune.

Il observe l’homme pendant un moment de plus, discutant à présent avec Galadriel (deux personnes que Bilbon n’aurait jamais pensé avoir le privilège de rencontrer, encore moins être dans la même pièce d’ailleurs), et il joue avec l’idée de lui demander plutôt que Thorin, mais écarte ça tout aussi vite. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que la curiosité le perdrait.

 

« Je te dis, c’était comme regarder une sorte de confrontation de soap-opera, » raconte-t-il à Prim au téléphone cette nuit là, entre deux petites bouchées de poulet kung-pao et une émission de cuisine à laquelle il ne paye pas attention occupant présentement l’écran télé de sa chambre d’hôtel, « une minute de plus et je suis à peu près sûr qu’ils auraient commencé de se battre ou quelque chose. »

« Mon dieu, » rit-elle, « les deux plus grandes divas du métier s’y donnant juste devant tes propres yeux. Tu devrais te sentir chanceux. Tu as pris des photos ? Oh, est-ce-que tu as un selfie avec Greenleaf ? Tweete le ! »

« Non, je n’ai pas de selfie avec Greenleaf, » Bilbon rigole, « désolé. »

« Dommage. Ton twitter aurait besoin d’un peu d’action, tu sais. Tu devrais cultiver tes suiveurs. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je ferai de mon mieux, » Bilbon promet, la bouche pleine, zappant paresseusement entre les chaines, « qu’est ce que c’était dont tu voulais me parler ? Oh, est-ce-que les gens d’Anderson ont finalement appelé ? »

« J’ai bien peur que non, » soupire Prim, « ça n’a rien à voir avec le travail. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouaip. Uh… Tante Lobelia vend la maison. »

« Qu– eh, quoi ?! » il s’étrangle avec son diner, « vraiment ? »

« Ouaip, » dit-elle calmement, « elle ne me l’a même pas dit, j’ai du trouver par moi-même par mon Père, et c’est seulement après que je l’ai forcé à parler. Je l’ai appelée même, mais elle a l’air vraiment décidée. »

« Huh, » Bilbon lâche, diner et télé complètement oubliés.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, je… ouaip, » il murmure, ses doigts voyageant inconsciemment pour tracer le pendentif en forme de gland reposant juste sous sa clavicule.

« Je ne sais pas si elle va… Appelle-la. Voit par toi-même. Ca va probablement prendre un certain temps. Tu pourrais toujours… »

« Quoi ? L’acheter moi-même ? » Bilbon souffle ironiquement, et il peut presque la voir hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, » il exhale, recommençant puisqu’il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il veut dire, « parce que je… »

Parce que ce n’est plus mon chez-moi. Parce que c’est une vieille maison à la campagne avec un toit qui fuit et un grenier effrayant et un jardin qui était une jungle quand je suis partit il y a dix ans, et sera probablement encore une jungle à présent. Parce ce que c’est comme une photo estompée que je ne veux plus jamais regarder.

« Je pense que je m’arrêterais voir mes parents avant de venir te voir le mois prochain. J’irai contrôler, t’enverrai des photos, » Prim dit doucement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Merci, » dit-il, parce que c’est tout ce qu’il peut trouver à dire de toute façon, et cette nuit là avant d’aller se coucher, il pense aux roses près de la fenêtre et la porte verte étroite, et à ce que malgré le fait qu’il ne veut jamais y retourner, sa maison d’enfance était toujours censée être là dans le décor, comme un rappel qu’il a eu une maison un jour. Il n’a jamais autant eu le mal du pays et ne s’est jamais autant sentit sans domicile qu’à présent, dans sa chambre d’hôtel qui est bien trop grande pour les besoins d’une seule personne solitaire, tout seul au milieu de nulle part.

 

-

 

Deux gamins se chamaillant et une quantité de courses n’est pas sa façon favorite de passer sa matinée de libre, mais hélas, ils en sont là, Fili et Kili se disputant sur qui va pouvoir s’assoir dans le chariot et qui va le pousser, tandis qu’elle fait de son mieux pour le faire filer droit et empêcher de causer une réaction en chaine d’étagères écroulées. Faire ses courses n’est pas son fort dans les bons jours, et aujourd’hui, c’est tout juste le début.

« Non – non, écoutez moi, chacun de vous attrape un côté du chariot et se tient bien, ou absolument aucune glace après, » ordonne-t-elle à ses fils, et ils se calment un peu à cette très sérieuse menace, suffisamment pour qu’ils parviennent à faire leur chemin à travers l’allée des céréales et en avant plus ou moins sans dommage. Cela jusqu’à ce que…

« Maman, regarde, c’est Bilbon ! On peut dire bonjour ? » Kili s’exclame, tirant sur le chariot dans la direction opposée à celle qu’elle souhaite.

« Ecoutez, les gars, je crois que Bilbon a suffisamment à s’inquiéter, » soupire Dis, s’assurant doublement que c’est en effet lui – mais ouais, personne n’est capable de produire cet air perdu-mais-curieux, quelque peu distrait aussi bien que Bilbon Sacquet, elle en est venu à apprendre. Egalement, personne d’autre de sa connaissance n’a en lui de porter une chemise avec un très délicat mais très persistant motif floral et un pantalon rose, et porter tout cela bien.

Ils finissent en effet par se rentrer dedans car les garçons courent tout simplement à sa rencontre, et tandis que Dis lui indique la direction du chocolat qu’il désirait tant, elle note silencieusement qu’il a l’air quelque peu perdu. Pas en termes de direction, mais de façon… générale. Il a mentionné être béatement libre de toute activité pour une quinzaine de jours, mais tout de même, pour un homme de sa trempe sociale, être seul dans une ville qu’il connait à peine… Elle ne peut prétendre savoir beaucoup à propos de lui au-delà de son attitude incroyablement plaisante qui l’a aidé à se mettre dans la poche à peu près tout le monde dans le court espace temps qu’il a passé ici, mais elle ne peut pas non plus trouver de raison pour ne pas en apprendre d’avantages.

« Des plans dans l’immédiat ? » elle lui demande dans la file d’attente aux caisses, sa poignée de confiseries une amusante et néanmoins assez triste comparaison avec son chariot débordant.

« Oh, eh bien, manger tout cela à la place du déjeuner, » répond-il avec légèreté, et tandis qu’elle rit, Kili demande : « Est-ce qu’on peut avoir du chocolat à la place du déjeuner, aussi ? »

« C’est un privilège de grande personne, j’en ai peur, » explique Bilbon.

« Pourquoi ? C’est trop injuste. »

« Tu verras quand tu seras grand, » Bilbon sourit, et Dis ajoute : « Ouais, quand tu es un adulte des fois la seule chose que tu peux faire c’est manger du chocolat pour déjeuner. »

« Mais on a quand même une glace, pas vrai ? » demande Fili, un peu inquiet.

« Oui, on a quand même une glace, ne t’inquiète pas. Est-ce qu’on invite Bilbon ? Qu’est ce que vous en pensez, les gars ? »

« Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas m’imposer… » Bilbon balbutie au milieu du cœur de ouais des garçons.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Nous connaissons un très bon endroit juste à côté, pas vrai ? » Dis encourage ses garçons encore plus, puis ajoute seulement pour Bilbon, « ils vendent du vin pétillant glacé, aussi. C’est le paradis. »

 

Ils finissent tous par prendre une glace au final, parce que la chaleur frappe de plein fouet, pour la première fois de l’année, et c’est seulement début Avril. Ils sortent leurs vestes et s’assoient dehors dans la véranda, et Dis s’attend à moitié à ce qu’au moins une poignée de fans reconnaissent Bilbon et s’approchent.

Mais il a l’air aussi détaché que jamais, bavardant avec les garçons et louant sa glace fraise-banane, et ayant globalement l’air a), d’un très aimable voisin de pallier, et b), comme s’il n’est pressé d’aller nulle part en particulier. Dis se demande ce qu’il fait ces jours là, où il n’a aucun travail et aucun endroit à part sa chambre d’hôtel et cette ville inconnue où aller. Elle réalise tout juste combien de temps il passe au théâtre, toujours assis dans le bar et lisant ses lignes ou parlant aux gens entre deux répétitions, restant même pour un spectacle ici ou là… Elle n’est pas en position de l’appeler solitaire, mais hey, un peu plus de compagnie n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. Il lui pose des questions à propos de bons endroits où manger et confesse qu’il n’apprécie pas vraiment la nourriture de l’hôtel et a survécu avec des plats chinois à emporter le plus souvent, et sa décision est cimentée.

« Que faites vous demain ? » demande-t-elle, « que diriez vous de venir pour déjeuner ? Qu’en pensez-vous, les gars, on peut en nourrir un de plus, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Non, non, je ne peux pas… »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Thorin sera là aussi, vous pouvez en faire comme… un autre rendez-vous d’affaire, si ça vous fait vous sentir mieux. »

« Pas vraiment, » Bilbon rit, et elle pourrait jurer qu’il rougit un peu, « Je… »

« Allez, on adorerait vous avoir. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

Bilbon les regarde elle et les garçons qui sont en train de lui sourire avec de la glace tout autour de la bouche, soupirant avec indécision, et Dis sait que c’est fait. Elle le dira à Thorin et appréciera sa réaction plus tard. Ou jamais.

 

-

 

Sa sœur a une étrange façon de le frapper lorsqu’il est à terre. Il a prévu de passer le week-end tanqué à la maison, pas de pubs, pas de courses, pas de quoi que ce soit, parce qu’il se sent simplement… alourdit par tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment. Le charmant petit moment avec Thranduil Greenleaf le hante bien qu’il devrait vraiment laisser tomber, et il a promis à son Papa qu’il viendrait lui rendre visite de nouveau, même si ça veut probablement dire se faire crier après de nouveau… Dis l’appelle le Samedi, suspicieusement excité quand elle lui rappelle le déjeuner du jour suivant, et il accepte simplement car elle lui promet ses pommes de terres au four spéciales, ses préférées.

 

Il prend la moto puisque le temps est suffisamment plaisant, se promettant qu’il ira faire une vraie virée bientôt tandis qu’il navigue à travers la ville embouteillée, et quand il arrive chez sa sœur, il se sent presque suffisamment rafraichit pour être sociable et assez affamé pour sauter des marches tandis qu’il se dépêche jusqu’au deuxième étage de son immeuble…

Il sonne et après un peu de clameur à l’intérieur, Bilbon Sacquet répond à la porte, et Thorin reste debout là un peu hébété pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que je… me suis perdu ? » demande-t-il mollement, soudain très conscient que ses cheveux sont extrêmement ruinés par le casque, ce sur quoi, oh joie, les yeux de Bilbon s’attardent tandis qu’il le regarde de bas en haut.

« Votre sœur m’a invité à déjeuner, n’est ce pas… ? »

« Oublié de le mentionner, ouais, » soupire Thorin.

« Oh. Je suis… »

« Idiot ! » Dis appelle, et Thorin contourne Bilbon pour rentrer, inspirant profondément et espérant que la délicieuse odeur flottant de la cuisine le mette à l’aise au moins un petit peu.

Il défait ses bottes et dézippe sa veste en silence, et tout ce temps Bilbon se balance d’avant en arrière, mal à l’aise, et c’est seulement quand Thorin enfile quelque peu réticent les pantoufles obligatoires qu’il réalise que Dis a équipé Bilbon d’une paire assortie. Deux hommes adultes, portant des pantoufles colorées à motif fruitier. Il lui faut une quantité extrême de volonté pour regarder Bilbon dans les yeux.

« Bien, » Thorin lâche et bat en retraite dans la cuisine, prétendant que l’éclat de rire discret qui le suit n’a pas le moins du monde soulevé la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que t’es folle ? » siffle-t-il à Dis et elle ne lève même pas les yeux de l’arrangement de ses assiettes, sourit juste très innocemment.

« J’ai pensé qu’il pouvait avoir besoin de compagnie. Sois gentil. »

« Tu es activement en train d’essayer de me faire du mal. »

« Oh, ne sois pas une telle drama queen et va chercher les garçons, veux-tu ? » raille-t-elle, ajoutant lorsqu’il ne bouge pas d’un pouce et se contente de la regarder, « ça sera drôle ! »

 

Depuis l’enfance, Thorin déteste admettre qu’elle a raison. Bilbon et lui ne tiennent même pas au-delà du premier plat sans se mettre à débattre, cette fois à propos de manger sur scène, et, bien… c’est ça. Thorin était parfaitement préparé à être plus opposé à l’intrusion de sa maison (bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment sa maison), dire que c’est à cause des garçons qui seraient mal à l’aise ou quelque chose… Mais ils sont en fait horriblement excités par Bilbon, et Bilbon est juste… là, assis en face de lui et riant beaucoup et surprenant son regard quand Thorin s’y attend le moins, et c’est énervant, parce que Thorin ne peut pas dire… ne peut pas se rappeler ce qu’il est censé détester chez l’homme. Bien que se chamailler est à peu près leur seul moyen de communication, toujours. Bien qu’il appelle pour plaisanter l’Oscar de leur grand-père sur la cheminée du salon ‘une très couteuse poupée Ken’. Même s’il prend son café avec un litre de lait et une tonne de sucre. Thorin veut trouver une excuse pour s’évader tôt, mais son mal de crane est miraculeusement inexistant, et il se trouve engagé dans une conversation encore et encore, et il ne peut pas… il ne sait pas comment combattre cela.

« Ecoute, je ne te dit pas de tomber amoureux de l’homme. Juste… tiens-toi bien. Au moins pour la durée de cette production, s’il te plait retiens-toi de lui donner de nouveau un coup de poing, » Dis dit après qu’ils aient débattu des bénéfices de la présence de Thranduil pendant un bon long moment, et Thorin manque de l’arrêter à temps – Bilbon redresse la tête immédiatement.

« Lui donner de nouveau un coup de poing ? » demande-t-il incroyablement curieux, et Thorin grogne.

« Oh, ouais, charmante histoire, ça, » Dis rit sans retenue tandis que Thorin essaye de la réduire en cendre depuis l’endroit où il est assit.

« S’il te plait non. »

« C’était… quelle année c’était, Thorin ? 2007 ? Je pense que c’était 2007… »

« Dis, je jure devant dieu… »

« Oh ouais, 2007, je suis à peu près sure. La grande ouverture de l’Académie, nous étions tous invités, c’était très élégant. Je suis désolée de dire que je n’étais pas là pour voir ce qui a conduit à cela, mais je me souviens m’être retournée une seconde avant que ça n’arrive, Thorin délivrant tout juste le coup de poing le plus élégant que j’ai jamais vu, je dois dire. Ils étaient tous les deux en costars, vous voyez, c’était vraiment comme dans un film ! »

« Mon dieu, » Bilbon rit.

« Ouais. Qu’est ce qu’il a dit déjà, pour te rendre si dingue ? J’ai oublié, » demande Dis. « Fais-moi confiance, toi plus que quiconque ne veut pas que je te rappelle, » Thorin grommèle, prenant une gorgée de son café pour éviter de parler pour une dizaine de salutaires secondes.

« Oh, je m’inscris en faux, » Dis contre, « allez, rappelle moi. »

« Je ne crois pas. Oublie juste ça. »

« Toi et moi savons que ça ne va pas arriver ! »

« Juste laisse ça, veux-tu ? »

« Oh, allez, s’il te plait ? »

« Eh bien, quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr qu’il méritait ce coup de poing élégant, » Bilbon interrompt avec le plus improbable de tous les sauvetages, offrant à Thorin un moyen de s’échapper du débat dans lequel il ne voulait pas entrer en premier lieu.

« Oh, vraiment ? J’avais l’impression que vous aviez le coup de foudre pour lui et son travail ? » lance-t-il, surtout plein de gratitude de ne pas avoir à revivre les événements de 2007 maintenant, et Bilbon rigole, et c’est comme s’il confirmait que, oui, je comprend que vous ne voulez pas parlez de ça, parlons d’autre chose. C’est un sentiment temporaire, quelque chose que Thorin surprend dans son regard, mais ça le met à l’aise d’une certaine façon.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Bilbon, « eh bien, je veux dire son travail est assez admirable, oui, mais pour dire la vérité il est un peu plus pompeux que je ne m’y attendais. »

« Un peu, » répète Thorin avec sarcasme.

« Comment nous a-t-il appelé ? Une paire esthétiquement plaisante ? » Bilbon continue, souriant, « il faisait sonner ça comme une maladie. »

« Je sais ! Et appeler les choix de projet de Gandalf… c’était quoi ? »

« Je crois que le mot qu’il a utilisé était risqué, » Bilbon prononce dans un rendu parfaitement nasillard des manières de Thranduil, et un souffle de rire échappe à Thorin entièrement inattendu, et c’est tout, vraiment.

Plus tard, il essayera de regarder en arrière sur ce minuscule petit moment sur le canapé du salon spacieux de Dis, serrant sa tasse de café et regardant Bilbon tandis qu’il discute encore et encore de ceci ou cela, et il saura que quoi que ce soit qu’il ait essayé de comprendre à propos de son… changement de sympathie à propos de l’homme, c’était le moment où il a arrêté de le combattre. Indéfiniment.


	7. Papillons

Il se souvient des déplacements en voiture quand Frerin et lui étaient très petits – leur père conduisait rapidement et sèchement, au grand dam de leur mère, et les voyages étaient choses fréquentes. Thorin ne se souvient pas vraiment d’où ils allaient ou quoi, mais il se souvient des papillons dans son ventre chaque fois que la voiture roulait au sommet d’une colline particulièrement glissante – leurs estomacs sautaient et plongeaient, les faisant glousser d’excitation car quand vous avez neuf ans, ça donne l’impression de voler pour une seconde ou deux.

Quand Dis arrive un peu plus tard, leur mère fait conduire leur père bien plus prudemment, Thorin se rappelle, et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce sentiment de joie enfantine lui manque – il ne pense pas qu’il l’ait ressentie depuis. Peut être qu’il était à sa recherche, essayant de le recréer, sa vie entière, maintenant qu’il y pense. Mais conduire sa moto a plus à voir avec l’adrénaline, le frisson de la vitesse couplé avec la très spécifique sorte de concentration qui vide l’esprit de quelqu’un… Et jouer lui a apporté un bon rush pour des décennies à présent, bien sûr, mais ce n’est pas vraiment pareil, rien de cela ne l’est. Peut être que rien ne le sera jamais.

Ou peut être qu’il cherchait aux mauvais endroits.

 

Ca arrive un jour parfaitement banal, une lecture du casting complet rien de moins, et arrive parce que Thorin ne peut tout simplement pas tenir plus longtemps. Enfin, c’est trompeur - il a juste besoin de la faire fermer à Bilbon pour une fois.

L’homme est dans un état d’esprit particulièrement excité ce jour là, divertissant tout le monde par son jeu, sentant vraiment le rôle, s’amusant – et pour une fois, Thorin sent qu’il doit suivre. C’est un bon sentiment. C’est un sentiment inattendu, vraiment. Mais ils sont… parvenus à quelque chose, au final, ou du moins ça en a l’air. Gandalf appelle ça ‘utiliser leur alchimie’, ou ‘sentir le courant’ de leurs personnages, mais si on lui demande, Thorin décrirait simplement ça comme prendre leur constante chamaillerie de la vraie vie et s’aiguillonner l’un l’autre, et le transmuter dans les personnalités de Puck et Obéron.

Il n'admettrait toujours cela que sous une extrême torture, certainement jamais de plein gré, mais il comprend pourquoi Gandalf a choisit Bilbon pour le rôle – il a ce charme légèrement insupportable à petites doses, une intelligence rapide et une langue acérée, mais il y a quelque chose d’autre en lui, quelque chose que Thorin l’a vu faire il y a un moment dans Hamlet, quelque chose qui est, quelque part, la définition de ce sur quoi Gandalf veut bâtir la pièce – une veine de détermination presque froide derrière le voile de jovialité juvénile. Ils répètent une comédie, oui, le père fondateur de toutes les comédies en fait, mais depuis le tout début ils ont été soumis à la vision de Gandalf dessus. Bestial est le mot que le metteur en scène utilise le plus souvent en relation au peuple des fées – plutôt que comiques bébêtes colorées et gloussantes, il a moulées ces êtres odieux à partir des personnages, vicieux dans ce qu’ils considèrent amusant, dangereux dans leurs coups de cœurs inconstants. C’est fascinant et pourtant difficile à saisir, et Thorin ne peut qu’admirer Bilbon pour apparemment découvrir exactement ce qu’on lui demande dans un si court moment, si facilement.

…Et aujourd’hui, il semble s’amuser à fond, seigneur dieu, entrainant Thorin avec lui – pas que celui-ci proteste. Il fait même craquer les gamins au milieu de leur scène de groupe du second acte, où son personnage n’est rien d’autre qu’un témoin (et un agitateur bien sûr), avec seulement trois lignes – mais Bilbon les délivre si parfaitement, avec une telle cadence, La voici qui arrive courroucée et triste, Cupidon est un gamin fripon, que Tauriel, qui incarne Hermia, éclate simplement de rire, manquant sa réplique complètement, et les autres ne bataillent qu’un court moment avant que les sourires et gloussements ne les gagnent aussi. Ils ne sont pas en faute, pourtant – ils ne sont pas les seuls à rire.

Gandalf lui-même est tout bonnement écroulé de rire, de même que la plupart du public composé du reste du casting et d’un aide de scène ici ou là, et le propre sourire de Thorin n’est pas quelque chose qu’il pourrait combattre même s’il essayait. Bilbon exécute une révérence, le satané cabotin, et Gandalf hoche la tête dans sa direction, ravi, annonçant fortement : « Très bien, très bien, depuis le début, mesdames et messieurs. »

Bien assez tôt, Thorin et Bilbon ont le temps sur scène ensemble qui leur est dû, et Thorin se sent comme un cheval de trait essayant de concurrencer un sauteur d’obstacle - Bilbon sprinte en tête sans être en sueur, vif comme l’éclair et élégant, mais toujours si foutrement insupportable, seigneur dieu. Thorin peut sentir qu’il est en fait très près de sortir de son personnage, simplement car il chevauche à une telle hauteur, improvisant ses lignes de la façon la plus ridicule à chaque fois qu’il en oublie un morceau, son rire comme un ruisseau balbutiant. Leur premier porté important arrive, et ils loupent leur première tentative simplement car Bilbon sort en effet du personnage, quelques secondes avant que Thorin ne soit sensé le soulever – il bouge même comme il est sensé le faire, mais évite en fait lorsque Thorin arrive dans sa direction, glissant comme une anguille, dansant autour de lui et plus loin, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et le laissant confus et pas un brin énervé.

« C’était quoi ce bordel ? » grogne Thorin, essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à sourire tandis que les autres hurlent de rire, et Bilbon a au moins l’air un petit peu désolé.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, oh mon dieu, » il chantonne, gloussant sans espoir, les yeux brillant d’énergie débridée, et Gandalf secoue simplement la tête, riant, et leur ordonne de le faire de nouveau.

Ce qu’ils font, presque. Thorin arrive à soulever Bilbon cette fois, mais ils ratent tous les deux d’une façon, Bilbon toujours un amas sans espoirs de gloussements et de membres remuants inutiles… La troisième fois, pas de chance non plus, et une longue et douloureuse égratignure des ongles de Bilbon en travers du dos de Thorin, et comment est-ce même possible ? Plus important, comment est-ce possible de perdre patience si vite tout en s’amusant tout de même autant ?

La quatrième fois – parce que Gandalf est implacable et ne considère apparemment pas ça comme piétiner - ils y arrivent quasiment bien, mais Bilbon murmure un ‘Merde’ contre le cou de Thorin sans aucune raison particulière, ce qui fait éclater Thorin de rire, également sans aucune raison particulière vraiment…

La cinquième fois, Thorin pense pouvoir entendre ses articulations craquer, et la sixième fois, il en a assez.

Tout le monde rigole, naturellement, et Bilbon se prépare pour leur dernière tentative avec des mouvements d’étirement exagérés, tournant sa tête dans un sens et dans l’autre, bon dieu c’est un tel cabotin… Les tempes de Thorin commencent à pulser, pas encore de douleur, mais tout de même, il va y arriver bientôt s’il ne reprend pas le contrôle, et… attraper Bilbon et l’embrasser pour la toute première fois est littéralement une décision d’une micro seconde, mais aussi une bonne, il apparait rapidement.

Thorin ne le fait pas parce qu’il l’a particulièrement voulu ou planifié – il veut juste se débarrasser de tout ça et le baiser vient naturellement avec le mouvement. Et c’en est un bon, vraiment, ni doux ni très raffiné au-delà de fracasser leurs lèvres ensemble, et Thorin ne réalise pas vraiment qu’il l’a fait jusqu’après qu’il l’ait fait et qu’ils soient tous les deux sauf sur le sol, son dos ne lui faisant miraculeusement pas mal… Oh.

Bilbon le regarde, toujours amusé mais également beaucoup pris de court, un rougissement colorant ses joues, et Thorin se demande s’il réalise aussi – que c’était de loin leur plus fluide rendu de ce mouvement en particulier, c’était terminé si vite et ils n’ont même pas trébuché…

Apparemment ils ne sont pas les seuls à l’avoir vu, car les autres eruptent en applaudissement spontanés, avec un peu de ‘whoo-hoo’ et de ‘finalement !’ (Dwalin et Dis respectivement, leurs voix étaient impossibles à ne pas reconnaitre) dans le mélange, et Thorin découvre que son large sourire fait écho à celui de Bilbon, et il ne peut pas vraiment regarder ailleurs.

« C’était bien, » commente-t-il quelque peu hors d’haleine.

« Bien, ouais, très bien, » Bilbon hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, presque comme s’il ne pouvait pas entièrement le croire, « je suppose qu’on va… je veux dire, faire ça ? Toujours, à partir de maintenant ? »

« C’est bon pour moi, ouais, » Thorin se surprend à acquiescer.

« Un petit avertissement la prochaine fois, toutefois ? » Bilbon rigole, le bout de ses doigts touchant ses lèvres inconsciemment, et Thorin réalise que ses propres lèvres picotent encore à cause de l’impact moins-que-délicat. Il ressent une telle mixture délicieuse d’excitation, et de curiosité, et d’accomplissement, et il cherche la même chose dans les yeux de Bilbon, la trouvant à la pelle.

« Excellent, messieurs, bien joué ! » Gandalf offre ses louanges, et Bilbon et Thorin soufflent d’un rire satisfait à l’unisson, et juste ici et maintenant, son cœur manque un battement ou dix, Thorin redécouvre quelque chose qu’il n’a pas ressentit depuis des années, quelque chose dont il avait presque oublié qu’elle lui manquait.

Des papillons.

 

-

 

Quand en premier lieu vous ne réussissez pas, redéfinissez la réussite. Ou, dans le cas de Bilbon, soyez pris par surprise par votre partenaire de scène. Il sait très bien qu’il en fait trop ce jour là, mais il s’amuse tout simplement trop pour s’arrêter, et Thorin suit assez bien… Mais Bilbon bascule d’amusé et joueur vers imprudent quelque part en chemin – ça arrive de temps en temps, quand le courant est trop fort pour le contrôler, quand il laisse l’éperon du moment le submerger, quand il se perd dans le frisson et l’euphorie de celui-ci. Il est presque sûr que Thorin peut le gérer, oui – le pousser au bord et au-delà encore et toujours a prouvé être la meilleure stratégie de toutes, en fait.

Mais pour autant que Bilbon espère et anticipe, il ne voit jamais le baiser venir, et il doit le reconnaitre à Thorin, c’est une façon très efficace de le secouer hors de sa rêverie. C’est comme si quelque chose se mettaient en place entre eux – ils effectuent le porté entièrement sans efforts, et se regardent l’un l’autre en état de choc mélangé avec une surprise définitivement plaisante pendant un moment après cela, et pour Bilbon, le sentiment ne s’arrête vraiment jamais à partir de là.

Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu’il fallait – qu’ils franchissent finalement la barrière physique et fasse le mouvement incluant toutes ses subtilités ? Eh bien, Bilbon en était presque certain, oui, mais il pensait également avec certitude que ce serait bien plus difficile de convaincre Thorin de le faire. Une part de lui était parfaitement prête à n’être jamais embrassé que sur scène… a-t-il mal jugé cela – lui – si épiquement ?

Peut être tout cela était il un rêve. Peut être va-t-il arriver aux répétitions demain et rien de cela ne se sera produit et Thorin sera son habituel grognon réservé facilement lisible lui-même…

Apparemment non.

Il embrasse Bilbon sans trop de problème à leur toute première tentative, et c’est si fluide, la chose entière, finie si rapidement ; c’est comme si tous les problèmes qu’ils ont eu avec l’équilibre et le poids de chacun et tout se sont juste… dissouts, juste comme ça. Radagast, qui n’était pas là pour leur première réussite du mouvement, est positivement extatique de voir ce développement, si extatique en fait qu’il leur fait répéter trois fois juste pour voir qu’ils peuvent vraiment le faire, et…

C’est un baiser de scène, pour l’amour du ciel. Pas délicat, pas aimable, même pas un vrai baiser de toute façon… pas quelque chose auquel penser de façon si extensive, putain. Bilbon ne devrait pas être celui à qui tout cela fait perdre son équilibre (ha, comme ça tombe bien), il ne devrait pas considérer tous les pourquoi et les comment et les si jamais… Thorin ne semble absolument pas perturbé à chacune des fois, sa prise stable et ferme, ses lignes parfaitement à temps, son personnage ne flanchant pas une seconde, et pour une fois, Bilbon sent qu’il est celui qui doit batailler pour suivre. C’est agaçant. C’est fascinant.

 

-

 

Oh, Dis aime tellement avoir raison. Le meilleur sentiment du monde, vraiment. Quand ça porte sur son grand frère, c’est comme un réglage par défaut – il n’a aucune idée, et est bien trop reclus pour son propre bien, et souvent délibérément autodestructeur, et elle sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Et bien que le rôle auto désigné de gardien ne soit pas chose aisée, elle le fait avec une grande vigueur tout de même. Parce que personne d’autre ne le fera. Parce que personne d’autre ne le ferait correctement. Parce que personne d’autre ne sait ce qu’elle sait – que pour que Thorin accepte de l’aide et du soutien, il faut que ça soit donné très prudemment parfois, pour qu’il se rende à peine compte que c’est donné.

Et d’autres fois, il faut que ça lui soit fait avaler de force, bien sûr, subtilité jetée aux orties.

Mais cette fois, il s’agit… il s’agit d’observer. Et attendre que les choses se déroulent, ce qu’elles vont inévitablement faire. Les applaudissements bruyants quand ils réussissent finalement, finalement le Grand Patin, lui échappent entièrement sans arrière-pensée, parce qu’ils vont quelque part, au final. Du point de vue du processus de répétition, et d’autre chose.

« Vous pourriez toujours essayer de délivrer vos lignes au bon moment, vous savez. »

« Oh, c’est beau, venant de M. ‘oublie la moitié de son monologue et s’attend à ce que tout le monde s’en contente’ ! »

…Aller quelque part ne veut pas nécessairement dire aller quelque part vite, bien sûr.

Mais il y a quelque chose dans les chamailleries constantes de Thorin et Bilbon, à présent, quelque chose qu’elle est presque prête à appeler gentillesse – ils choisissent leurs petits débats pour s’éperonner l’un l’autre, qu’ils le sachent ou pas, pour alimenter le feu entre eux qui rend leurs personnages et leurs interactions si spéciales.

Ca ne sert à rien de demander à Gandalf s’il savait que ça tournerait ainsi quand il a eu l’idée pour la première fois de les mettre ensemble tous les deux, parce que l’homme sait toujours tout, mais elle lui demande tout de même.

« L’intérêt visuel, » répond Gandalf vaguement, un sourire presque fier sur le visage tandis qu’il désigne la scène d’un geste, Bilbon et Thorin présentement en pause, penchés ensemble sur le script et discutant la délivrance de telle ou telle ligne, « c’est ce qui sera présenté au public en premier. De beaux visages et des mouvements élégants, quelque chose à regarder tandis que votre cerveau est tranquillement en train d’intégrer le véritable but de tout cela. »

Dis ne s’aventure même pas à essayer de deviner le but de tout cela, écoute simplement avec une admiration curieuse tandis que Gandalf explique son processus créatif, et souhaite, pas pour la première fois durant cette extraordinaire poignée de semaines et certainement pas pour la dernière, que son grand-père soit à ses côtés pour traduire toutes les fantaisies de Gandalf et grands termes et métaphores en quelque chose de plus aisé à comprendre, ou que sa mère ne rie et dise quelque chose comme ‘Oui, peut être que tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de plus d’hommes se pavanant dans leur génie créatif, oui ?’.

« J’ai pensé à ton père, » dit alors Gandalf comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, et sa plus ou moins plaisante contemplation est interrompue par une pointe glaciale de quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur en entendant ces mots.

« Et ? » demande-t-elle, hautement prudemment.

« Penses-tu que ça serait seulement possible que je lui rende visite ? »

Ca la frappe entièrement sans préparation, et elle reste bouche bée devant Gandalf à court de mots, vraiment. Pour sa part, il a l’air presque désolé, et elle reconnait une étrange anxiété monter en elle.

« Pourquoi ? » exhale-t-elle, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux comme une petite fille.

« Eh bien, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis un très long moment, quoique ça soit ma propre faute, » dit Gandalf tranquillement, « Je me répétais que je reviendrais ici lui rendre visite, pendant des années, mais le mot final est… il me manque. Comme un ami. »

« Il n’est pas… » Dis commence, mais s’interrompt, jetant un coup d’œil à la scène, le regard de Gandalf la suivant – ils s’inquiètent tous les deux pour la même chose, mais heureusement Thorin est complètement immergé à discuter quelque chose avec Bilbon, gesticulant tandis qu’ils se disputent à propos des entrées ou ce genre de chose, assez loin pour qu’il n’entende rien.

« Il n’est pas lui-même, » Dis avance, les mots presque trop lourds pour ses lèvres, « n’a pas été lui-même… depuis un très long moment, vous savez Gandalf. La plupart du temps, il ne se souvient même pas… Je ne peux pas… »

« Je sais, » soupire Gandalf, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux regardant la scène mais ne voyant rien.

« Je m’inquiète juste que vous ne soyez… déçu, » offre Dis presqu’avec hésitation, « il n’est pas exactement le partenaire de conversation le plus répondant ces jours ci. »

Même essayer de blaguer là-dessus resserre sa gorge douloureusement.

« Je suis rarement déçu, » dit Gandalf presque joyeusement, bien que son sourire soit une bonne dose plus sombre que venant du coeur.

« Je ne veux pas dire non, » Dis marmonne, « et ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment. C’est juste que… j’aimerais être là. Avec vous, je veux dire. Thorin est allé le voir récemment… »

« Oh, il l’a fait ? Merveilleux. »

« Pas tellement. Papa, il… ne répond pas trop bien aux choses nouvelles. »

« Oh. Ecoute, si tu ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je comprends. On peut juste oublier cela. »

« Non non, ça va, c’est, juste… »

Son regard traine vers son frère de nouveau, et le surprend juste alors qu’il rit doucement tandis que Bilbon essaye de lui expliquer quelque chose avec ferveur, ayant l’air à moitié en colère, à moitié très amusé lui-même, pointant vers les coulisses et véritablement sautant de bas en haut d’excitation ou d’impatience, Dis ne saurait dire. Ce qu’elle peut reconnaitre est la douceur dans le regard de Thorin, et le fait qu’il a rit une dizaine de fois plus souvent dans la poignée de semaine passées que dans la dizaine d’années avant cela.

« S’il vous plait ne parlez pas de cela à Thorin, » dit-elle, « au moins pour le moment. »

Prendre soin de Thorin, et prendre soin du théâtre et de ses fils et de son père lui a depuis longtemps appris qu’il n’y a pas de chevaliers blancs et de coups de chance et de fins de contes de fées – mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne fera pas quoi que ce soit et tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour voir son frère magnifiquement pommé être heureux. Et si ça veut dire lui cacher quelques choses, pour son propre bien, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Qu’il en soit ainsi.

 

-

 

A sa grande surprise, Bilbon est invité à déjeuner chez Dis de nouveau, et ne trouve aucune raison légitime pour décliner. La première fois a été une tentative absolument plaisante – il est incroyablement facile de s’entendre avec elle, de même que ses adorables fils, et Thorin… eh bien, se charger de Thorin est une chose pour laquelle Bilbon est assez confident à présent. Et autant il s’est habitué à passer ses jours de congés seul, à lire et rattraper certaines choses et passer en revue les offres que Prim lui envoie, autant il lui manque… des gens. Il lui manque de la compagnie. Il lui manque de sortir prendre un verre et assister à des fêtes dont il se moque juste pour se montrer, il lui manque même les interviews télé à 8 heures du matin. La campagne de comm’ autour du Songe commence tout juste, et il se sent… oisif, ce qu’il déteste. Et donc il aura avec joie un ou deux déjeuner de plus avec cette merveilleuse et mystérieuse famille, si ça signifie qu’il n’ira pas écumer la ville pour des restaurants agréables et des plats à emportés livré à lui-même.

Dis réside pas très loin de son hôtel, comme il l’a appris quand il lui ait rentré dedans, elle et les garçons, la première fois au supermarché de quartier, au cours de sa quelque peu pitoyable quête pour se procurer quelque chose de sucré. Elle a un appartement dans l’un de ces vieux immeubles remarquables que Bilbon a admiré depuis qu’il est arrivé ici, une atmosphère très vieillot, du lierre courant sur les murs de briques rouges, et de hautes fenêtres et encore plus hauts plafonds à l’intérieur, un magnifique large escalier… et pas d’ascenseur, oui, y’a ça.

Un appel l’intercepte à mi montée, juste tandis qu’il considérait le fait qu’une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, la grimpée l’aurait laissé bien plus hors d’haleine, et il décroche avec joie quand il voit le nom de l’appelant et regarde par la fenêtre sur la rue.

« Hey ! »

« Hey toi, » Prim le salue, et d’après les bruits en arrière fond, elle est très probablement en train d’essayer d’échapper à une sorte de réunion familiale, « comment ça se passe ? »

« Bien, bien ! Je déjeune avec Dis de nouveau… La directrice artistique, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens. Etre sociable avec les autochtones, bien, bien, continue comme ça. T’es seul ? »

Quelques étages plus haut, un bébé commence à pleurer, et un étage en dessous, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre et se referme, mais il est soudainement curieux.

« Je suis seul, je suis seul. Qu’est ce que t’as ? »

« Promet moi, pas de crise de nerfs. Pas de cris stridents. Ce n’est pas un cent pourcent pour le moment, pas même, genre, un cinquante pourcent… »

« Oui ? » demande Bilbon.

« J’ai parlé aux gens d’Anderson. Enfin, ils m’ont parlé. Il est, et je cite, au courant de tes engagements, mais aussi très intéressé pour te rencontrer à propos de son nouveau projet- »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s’exclame Bilbon joyeusement, exécutant un petit saut de joie, « oh mon dieu c’est magnifique ! Quand est-ce que j’y vais ? Où je vais ? »

« Rien n’a été fixé pour le moment. C’est probablement à eux de voir, pour être honnête. »

« Ouais, bien, quand que ce soit, j’en suis ! Ahh, j’en suis tellement ! »

« Bien, bien, je te tiendrai au courant… »

Seulement à ce moment Bilbon se détourne de la fenêtre et voit Thorin debout au sommet de la volée de marches venant du rez de chaussée, en tenue de motard et tout, une grimace quelque peu incompréhensible teintant son visage pour une demie seconde avant qu’il n’offre un sourcil haussé d’amusement, sans doute à la précédente démonstration de joie de Bilbon. Mais cela ne fait qu’élargir le sourire de Bilbon, vraiment.

« Ecoute, j’ai de la compagnie à présent, dit-il, et regarde Thorin lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête, « mais tiens moi au courant, s’il te plait tiens moi au courant. Okay ? Je te vois bientôt ? »

« Ouais, sûr, sûr. Rappelle-toi, pas de tweet à propos de ça ! N’espère pas trop- »

« Trop tard ! Salut ! » Bilbon termine l’appel, se sentant positivement enjoué.

« Depuis combien de temps vous étiez debout là ? » demande-t-il à Thorin, mais c’est plus joueur qu’autre chose.

« Bonne nouvelle ? » Thorin sourit.

« Ooh oui, très top secrète, très bonne nouvelle, » Bilbon chantonne carrément, et Thorin le rejoint tandis qu’il trotte dans les escaliers.

« C’est qui, alors ? » veut-il savoir, « Scorsese ? Nolan ? Oh, est-ce que c’est Burton ? »

« Non, non, et j’aimerais, » rit Bilbon, « continuez de chercher. »

« Oh, seigneur, je ne sais pas… Del Toro ? Allen ? »

« Sûr, parce que Woody Allen m’engagerait moi en particulier. Honnêtement. »

« Oh, eh bien, vous êtes le nouveau grand prodige, n’est ce pas – Head Over Heels, quel chef d’œuvre, je suis surpris que l’Académie ne l’ai pas remarqué… »

« Ouais, ouais, causez toujours. Je vous ferai savoir que ce film m’a valu un Teen Choice Award, et n’importe quel gamin avec un iPhone vous dirait que ça compte bien plus qu’un Oscar pourri... »

Quand ils atteignent la porte de Dis, leur badinage habituel est bien en cours, tous les deux ne retenant leurs rires que pour sauver les apparences. Fili est celui qui ouvre la porte, tout beau et propre jusqu’à ce que Thorin ébouriffe ses cheveux et le laisse porter son casque, ce que le garçon accepte presqu’avec révérence, comme si c’était une sorte d’objet précieux, et fait la moue quand Thorin lui interdit de l’essayer.

Bilbon remarque quelques paires de chaussures qui ne peuvent appartenir ni à Dis ni à ses fils, et il se sent momentanément anxieux, mais ensuite Kili les dépasse en courant et dans l’escalier, suivit d’un Dwalin tapant des pieds lançant seulement un « Hey ! » pour accueil, et il entend le timbre inratable de la voix de Gandalf venant du salon, de même que Balin et ce qu’il pense être Dori… Bientôt, il se retrouve dans leur plutôt joyeuse compagnie, tous très à leur aise dans les fauteuils dépareillés de Dis, et tandis qu’il rit avec eux et que l’appartement se remplie de la délicieuse odeur du déjeuner en train de se préparer, Bilbon s’attend à moitié à ciller et se réveiller ailleurs, c’est dire combien cela semble agréable et idyllique et parfait.

Il y a des rire, il y a de la nourriture délicieuse, il y a de la musique même, Balin et Dori côte à côte jouant Si j’étais un homme riche sur le magnifique piano austère dans le coin du salon, de façon experte, comme s’ils l’avaient fait un milliard de fois avant, tandis que tout le monde se détend autour, bois du café, et réussi plus ou moins à chanter de concert. Bilbon est incroyablement confortable au milieu de ses gens qu’il ne connait que depuis une poignée de semaines, honoré de pouvoir faire partie de cela, quoi que ce soit, et que personne ne semble s’en soucier… Ca devrait l’effrayer, ou l’inquiéter un petit peu au moins. Ceci n’est pas sa maison, et ces gens sont toujours plus ses collègues que ses amis. Il a l’habitude de se faire des amis, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et les laisser derrière lui comme si de rien était après que leur travail soit terminé, et ça sera probablement le cas cette fois également, s’en allant sur son joyeux chemin après que l’été soit achevé… Mais il s’en moque. Juste cette fois, il s’en moque. Des chez soi temporaires sont mieux que pas de chez soi du tout.

 

« Très bien, tout le monde, parlons affaires un moment, » Gandalf annonce à un certain moment après que tout le monde ai digéré avec succès le superbe déjeuner, et Thorin fait tout un spectacle de soupirer un exaspéré : « okay, c’est à moi. » et de se lever pour partir, au grand amusement des adultes et consternation des garçons, qui se suspendent à ses côtés, le grondant.

« Ca vous concerne directement, j’en ai peur, » Gandalf rie, et Thorin grogne et se laisse tomber sur le tapis, laissant ses neveux lui grimper dessus, une vision qui capture l’attention de Bilbon complètement jusqu’à ce que Gandalf continue.

« A moins que je me trompe, nous avons des costumes prêts pour l’essayage, est-ce correct, Dori ? »

« Oui, oui, nous avons presque finit. »

« Charmant. Les répétitions individuelles de Mardi ont été annulées, nous aurons un essayage pour les garçons de l’affiche – c’est vous deux, » Gandalf hoche la tête en direction de Bilbon et Thorin, qui échangent un vague coup d’œil.

« Gandalf amène un photographe pour Jeudi, » continue Balin, « vous deux et Mademoiselle Goldenwood vont faire partie de cette session photo. »

« Déjà ? » commente Bilbon, impressionné.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » Gandalf acquiesce, « la direction artistique générale est presque prête, et nous avons vraiment besoin de commencer à rendre les gens excités à propos de cette chose. Balin va vous envoyer un mémo, mais c’est Jeudi. »

Il lance un clin d’œil à Bilbon, et oh, il est trop malin pour voir cela comme non important, maintenant.

« Je crois que vous aimerez ça. Ca sera quelque chose. »

 

-

 

C’est beaucoup de plumes, voila ce que c’est. Leur répétition chorégraphique du Mardi est annulée, et à la place ils passent ce qui semble être une éternité dans l’atelier débordant de Dori, l’homme et sa volière d’artiste maquilleurs s’agitant autour d’eux – ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu’aucun maquillage ne soit en effet appliqué.

Les lentilles de contacts noires sont indispensables, évidemment, et Thorin se souvient instantanément de pourquoi il a utilisé des lunettes de lecture toute sa vie, clignant des yeux pour chasser les picotements. Bilbon, qui ne semble pas avoir ce problème, est absolument excité par l’apparence, et Thorin doit reconnaitre ça aux artistes – c’est assez étonnant, combien un petit changement créé quelque chose de si intense, presque de mauvaise augure.

Ils essayent beaucoup d’apparences différentes, visant quelque chose qui soit distinct sur scène, aussi bien que relativement non problématique à appliquer encore et toujours, et Thorin les laisse faire. De ce qu’il comprend, Ori est celui qui a produit beaucoup du style, au grand dam de son plus vieux et plus expérimenté frère, et les regarder se disputer, le gamin apprenant à ne pas céder d’un pouce et à dire le fond de sa pensée pour une fois dans sa vie, est presque revigorant.

Mais observer Bilbon s’avère encore plus intéressant, pas que Thorin ne laisserait qui que ce soit le savoir. L’homme fait à peu près dix choses à la fois, échangeant des idées avec Dori, lui racontant une histoire à propos de son expérience de maquillage sur tel ou tel film il y a un moment, recevant un appel… Il prend même une photo de lui-même dans le miroir, ses cheveux en pagaille sous les soins de Dori, son sourire quelque peu effrayant couplé avec les yeux noirs, et la tweete, expliquant : « Mon agent me dit d’être plus actif socialement, vous savez comment c’est. », ce qui entraine une discussion sur les réseaux sociaux en général… Pas une fois en l’espace de cette après-midi Thorin n’a envie de boucler la journée et courir se cacher dans sa loge, ce qui est… eh bien, impressionnant, étant donné qu’il a une performance dans l’après midi et tout.

Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’ils passent aux costumes eux-mêmes, c’est-à-dire.

Ils savaient bien tous les deux depuis tout ce temps qu’ils finiraient habillés légèrement au mieux, et qu’ils auraient à faire avec, et rapidement, mais Thorin avait réussi à ne pas trop y penser du tout, et il suspecte que Bilbon avait fait de même. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de place pour la discrétion – Thorin reçoit l’ordre d’enlever le haut immédiatement, Bilbon pas loin derrière, et il pourrait se considérer un professionnel dévoué, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de bien se rincer l’œil.

Bilbon est tout en courbes délicates et peau lisse, une saine couche de graisse recouvrant les muscles que Thorin sait qu’il a, et le costume que Dori lui choisit lui va bien, large pantalon taille haute enserrant son milieu et tombant librement en grands pans de tissus partout ailleurs jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient repliés et maintenus en place par les lacets des chaussures plates. Les similitudes avec le costume de Thorin s’arrêtent là, car Bilbon est assez chanceux pour porter une veste de joyaux dans des teintes naturelles par-dessus, qui est il faut l’admettre à peu près de taille de bébé et ne fait pas un très bon travail de couvrir quoi que ce soit, mais a quand même l’air très sympathique.

A sa surprise, Bilbon n’apparait pas très ravi du costume, demandant un peignoir quand Dori en a finit avec lui, s’enroulant dedans et se regardant dans le miroir avec quelque chose qui ressemble presque à de la consternation.

« Quoi, l’homme qui passe la majeure partie de Summer Fever 2 sans le haut effrayé de montrer un bout de peau ? » Thorin tente de blaguer, bien qu’il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, et une inquiète, presque anxieuse grimace traverse le visage de Bilbon avant qu’il ne lui tire la langue, lâchant : « Vous avez vu mon chef d’œuvre, n’est ce pas ? Je suis flatté. »

« Oui, véritablement le plus grand aboutissement du cinéma moderne, » dit Thorin, qui a regardé le film au cours de l’une de ces soirées pleine de rancœur lorsque la simple mention du nom de Bilbon faisait se retourner son estomac, boudant et ayant besoin d’être rassuré sur la médiocrité de Bilbon. Pas que Bilbon ait besoin de savoir ça. Pas que Thorin devrait s’inquiéter à propos de ce qui a changé.

Battant en retraite vers leurs eux-mêmes bagarreurs habituels, bien qu’ils soient tous les deux toujours un brin inconfortable dans leurs nouveaux atours, ils sont appelés sur scène, Radagast les supervisant tandis qu’ils essayent leurs mouvements en costume pour la première fois, pour voir s’ils vont bien. Et peut être pour la toute première fois, il voit Bilbon vulnérable – il suppose que c’est impossible pour qui que ce soit d’autre de voir, mais l’homme se sépare de son peignoir seulement avec une grande réticence, et bien qu’il sourit quand Gandalf et Radagast complimentent le costume, il y a toujours quelque chose d’éteint en lui…

Leur première tentative du grand porté est un fiasco, Bilbon trop rigide et Thorin trop distrait pour se souvenir de l’embrasser.

« Est-ce que c’est le pantalon ? » s’agite Dori, « Est-ce que le tissu est trop ferme ? Seigneur, je savais que j’aurais du utiliser une doublure différente… »

« Non, non, ce n’est pas le costume, vraiment, il est parfaitement bien, » Bilbon balbutie, lissant les pans de tissus presque nerveusement, « c’est très confortable, c’est juste… moi. C’est moi. Je suis désolé. Faisons-le encore. »

Ils le font, et ratent encore, et cette fois Bilbon jure dans un souffle tandis que Thorin le dépose prudemment, marmonnant : « Je suis désolé. »

« Vous allez bien ? » Thorin lui demande calmement, dos tourné au public, les protégeant tous les deux des regards scrutateurs du metteur en scène et du reste.

Bilbon regarde au sol d’abord, rencontrant son regard presque désolé, et Thorin est, par-dessus tout, curieux.

« Je suis juste… seigneur, j’ai l’impression d’être un idiot, je suis désolé. Je suis juste… »

« Est-ce le costume ? » Thorin demande, et avant que Bilbon puisse protester, il ajoute, « ou son absence ? »

Ceci est récompensé par un sourire rapide, et Bilbon passe ses mains sur son visage, grognant.

« Ouais, » il marmonne, « ouais. Je crois. Vous pouvez… ? Seigneur, vous allez penser que j’ai perdue la tête, mais pouvons nous… ? »

Il indique ses intentions par la plus légère des inclinaisons de la tête en direction des coulisses, et Thorin fronce les sourcils, toujours confus, mais… oh bien.

« Vous pouvez nous accorder une minute ? » il se tourne vers Gandalf et le reste, et le metteur en scène les dévisage tous les deux avec une question manifeste dans les yeux, avant d’acquiescer.

« Faites vite. »

 

-

 

Tout cela est si… gênant. Bilbon n’est pas habituellement sujet aux peurs scéniques ou aucune de leurs subdivisions, mais c’est immensément difficile de ne pas se sentir inquiet face à… ça. Il a tripoté, façon de parler, pour des semaines à présent, mais voir en effet le poitrail large et dévêtu de Thorin, ses larges épaules et poils et seigneur dieu la ligne de ses clavicules… eh bien, ça coupe certainement le souffle, plutôt efficacement.

Je ne peux pas être dans la même pièce que ces pectoraux, est la première pensée cohérente qui entre dans l’esprit de Bilbon, et il évolue rapidement au-delà de se sentir stupide et embarrassé à entièrement anxieux.

Ce n’est pas qu’il passe ses journées à être inquiet à propos de son corps – il est petit et potelé et rond même dans les endroits qui devraient être tout sauf ça, et il est bien avec ça. Beaucoup d’autres personnes dans sa vie ont été bien plus que bien avec ça, en fait, et il a depuis longtemps appris à s’apprécier. C’est juste que… il ne se ballade pas alentours à moitié nu s’il peut l’empêcher, et l’idée de faire ça tous les jours dans un futur proche, en particulier opposé à ce corps massif négligemment tonique, le submerge pendant un moment.

Pour sa part, Thorin ne semble pas déphasé, mais Bilbon ne peut pas le supporter plus longtemps, et il sait qu’il va devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ce nœud de nervosité se tenant serré dans son intestin et volant à la fois la clarté de ses pensées et la grâce de ses mouvements.

Une grande part de lui-même est absolument mortifiée de demander à Thorin ce qu’il lui demande, mais l’homme continue de le surprendre, acceptant de le suivre en coulisse sans trop de difficulté là où Bilbon s’attendait à une grande dose de protestation.

« Qu’est ce qui vous arrive ? » demande Thorin quand ils sont bien loin de la scène, encerclés par l’air froid et les restes de vieux accessoires entassés près d’un mur et sous l’un des escaliers conduisant aux podiums. La lumière ici est au mieux faible, et Thorin se tient juste là, en attente, et Bilbon sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues et se sent très très bête.

« J’ai besoin que vous me laissiez vous enlacer, » dit-il, expliquant avec hâte avant que Thorin ne le coupe, « écoutez, c’est quelque chose que j’ai appris il y a un moment. En travaillant sur Summer Fever numéro un, en fait, ouais, vous pouvez rire. C’est juste… un truc. Ca aide à dissiper le… vous savez. La tension. Quoi qu’il en soit. Ils utilisent ça avent de filmer des scènes de sexe, pour que les acteurs soient… détendus entre eux, et… »

Sa voix s’éteint d’elle-même, et il regarde Thorin seulement avec une grande hésitation, cherchant déjà la voie de repli la plus rapide au cas où son embarras atteigne le niveau d’une attaque cardiaque.

« Nous ne… filmons pas une scène de sexe cependant, » l’homme commente sèchement, mais pas sans gentillesse.

« Non, ouais, je sais, je sais. J’ai juste… ça m’aide, vraiment. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour vous moquer de moi pour le reste de ma vie, okay ? »

Ca pourrait être un effet du faible éclairage, mais Bilbon pense avoir vu un petit sourire passer sur le visage de Thorin.

« Eh bien, tant qu’il y a ça, » dit-il.

 

Et ensuite ces grands bras exaspérants enveloppent Bilbon dans un calin d’ours, et il réalise seulement maintenant à quel point il est véritablement surpris que Thorin ai accepté cela. Peut être est-ce l’accord tacite entre eux, qu’ils ne parleront jamais de cela à qui que ce soit. Peut être que c’est encore une autre des qualités de Thorin que Bilbon découvre seulement à présent. Peut être que ça n’a pas d’importance, parce qu’aussi maladroit que ça commence, ça se transforme rapidement en ce dont Bilbon a besoin – sa tension se dissipe petit à petit, de larges mains chaudes reposant dans son dos et ses épaules, et il sent qu’il peut respirer librement de nouveau. Thorin sent légèrement une très agréable eau de Cologne, et quelque chose de frais, comme du vent, Bilbon pensant immédiatement à sa moto, et il respire de façon régulière, doux et solide à la fois. C’est quand Bilbon réalise qu’il était en train d’écouter le battement de son cœur, son rythme calme et régulier, que quelque chose se contracte quelque part au fond de sa propre poitrine, son propre cœur ratant un battement tandis que les sirènes d’alarme dans sa tête ne prenne le dessus avec un simple mélodie effrayante de uh-oh.

Ils se détachent lentement, gardant la chaleur entre eux, et Bilbon glapit presque quand il regarde dans les yeux de Thorin, rien que du noir et impossiblement captivant, avant qu’il ne se souvienne des lentilles de contact et ne rie de sa propre stupidité.

« Mieux ? » demande Thorin calmement, et Bilbon acquiesce, bien qu’il soit tout sauf sûr.

« Ouais. Merci. »

« Bien. Répondez moi juste – est-ce qu’on va devoir faire ça avant chaque performance ? »

Bilbon ricane et répond un joueur : « Seulement si vous le voulez. » avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, mais Thorin récompense cela par un de ses sourires, rien de plus. Mais tout de même, tandis qu’il le suit hors du labyrinthe d’étagères et d’accessoires, Bilbon fait une grimace, l’embarras prenant finalement le pouvoir sur lui, et espère chasser les sentiments fugaces qui à présent, sortant de nulle part et prenant le contrôle sur lui avec une intensité qu’il est déconcertant de dire sont si. Terriblement. Inopportun.

 

-

 

Quand elle était une petite fille, elle avait l’habitude d’être excitée par beaucoup de chose – la glace à la fraise, chaque chien qu’elle voyait, les carrousels, l’ancienne balançoire sur l’épaisse et solide branche du chêne à l’arrière de la maison d’été de ses grands parents… Cette joie enfantine lui manque, ses pieds volant si haut au dessus du sol qu’elle pouvait prétendre qu’elle marchait à travers le ciel, ses mains se raccrochant aux cordes, et si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait prétendre qu’elle volait, son estomac voltigeant à chaque longue plongée.

Elle ne sait pas d’où ça vient, mais tenant la première fournée d’affiches dans ses mains, elle se sent voler de nouveau.

Elles sont juste fabuleuses, vraiment – Gandalf semble connaitre toutes les bonnes personnes, et le photographe qu’il a invité la semaine précédente a fait un si brillant travail. Il y en a deux versions jusqu’ici, toutes deux très ténébreuses et inhabituellement sombres et intenses considérant ce qu’ils annoncent, mais ça marche. Oh, ça marche.

Sur la première, Galadriel pose dans son meilleur maquillage de Titania, l’un des meilleurs de Dori si Dis doit juger, radieuse et féroce et tout bonnement enflammée, hissée dans le perchoir végétal avec lequel ils ont eu tellement de problèmes, craignant qu’ils ne finissent par mutiler une de leurs plus précieuses stars… Bien que ça soit en majorité du Photoshop à présent, Dis voit qu’ils doivent, doivent faire marcher ça, parce que c’est absolument éblouissant – Titania a véritablement tout d’une reine, bandes et pans du tissu presque translucide de sa robe coulant et cascadant comme une chute d’eau de son reposoir éthéré et vers le bas, tout en bas jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient engloutis par les ténèbres et la vague ombre tranchante des arbres contre elles au bas de l’affiche, où les grandes et élégantes lettres tranchent avec le noir, annonçant le Songe d’une Nuit d’Eté, au théâtre Erebor, mis en scène par Gandalf Grey, du 10 Juillet au 22 Septembre, et Dis retient sa respiration et la regarde pendant des lustres, le bout de ses doigts traçant le papier glacé presqu’avec déférence.

Mais la seconde version… oh, la seconde version. Thorin et Bilbon, le regard verrouillé, les yeux noirs captivant et effrayant à la fois, mais certainement assez pour traduire l’urgence de l’émotion entre eux… Dis était là à la session photo, et le photographe leur a fait faire chacun de leurs portés et mouvements encore et encore pour trouver un bon angle, jusqu’à ce que finalement, il se décide sur quelque chose qu’aucune d’entre eux n’attendait vraiment.

Elle se souvient d’être assise dans le public et de compter les secondes avant que Thorin ne perde sa patience au final et ne sorte en tapant des pieds, et Gandalf suggérant qu’ils fassent la scène de séparation du second acte, ce qui, de sa part, était une tentative pour leur accorder une seconde de répit, mais à la place ça tourné à… cela.

Oberon envoie son fidèle serviteur accomplir sa tâche, mais avant que ça n’arrive, il l’attire à lui, et le temps s’arrête pour eux pendant un petit moment. Ca a l’air fantastique sur l’affiche, la main de Thorin traçant le contour du visage de Bilbon, les angles impressionnants de son bras encadrant tout cela comme une peinture, et Bilbon seulement à moitié tourné vers lui, regard fermement planté sur les lèvres de Thorin… Oui, ça a l’air fantastique sur l’affiche, mais c’était encore plus fantastique à regarder dans la vraie vie.

Dis a vu les signes avant coureurs d’épuisement, chez tous les deux, et a vu qu’ils voulaient tout deux en finir avec ça, mais elle n’a pas vu… ne pouvait pas déceler ce qui a fait arriver ce moment particulier. Une fois que le photographe a vu le mouvement, il leur a dit de le tenir tandis qu’il réajustait l’éclairage et tout, et ils l’ont fait, ils ont tenu, et ça a fait comme si le temps s’était arrêté pour eux tous. Dis pouvait presque sentir la communication tacite, le regard échangé, Thorin inclinant la tête presque imperceptiblement, Bilbon offrant un sourire avant de se rappeler à lui-même et de se cacher derrière le mur de son personnage de nouveau… Dis a presque sentit qu’elle faisait intrusion dans quelque délicat moment personnel, et s’est demandé si elle était la seule à pouvoir sentir l’air de la pièce battre d’une tension inconnue.

 

Peut être était ce là, pense-t-elle, qu’elle a vraiment commencé de si sentir si étourdie et excitée par tout ça. Les affiches frappent vraiment en plein cœur, qu’ils y sont arrivés, que c’est vraiment en train de se produire, et elle se sent comme une petite fille de nouveau, sautant carrément des marches tandis qu’elle en apporte quelques une pour les suspendre dans le bar et au guichet.

Elle rencontre une certaine foule à l’étage inférieur, et les réactions sont toutes les mêmes, toutes absolument exaltées, tout le monde partageant sa joie.

« Putain de merde, » Dwalin offre un commentaire à propos, apparaissant derrière elle tandis qu’elle regarde l’affiche étalée devant elle avec affection, plaçant une main sur son épaule, et juste cette fois, elle le laisse faire.

« Pas vrai ? » souffle-t-elle joyeusement, « n’est-ce pas parfait ? »

« Qu’est ce qui l’est ? Oh, l’affiche ! Laissez-moi voir ! »

C’est Bilbon, apparaissant ainsi que Thorin après leur répétition, et Dis lui tend l’une des affiches en question. Les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquillent impossiblement, et il l’étale entre ses mains, s’éloignant pour l’admirer.

« Non, attendez, je veux voir, » grommèle Thorin, le suivant, et Bilbon le laisse se pencher derrière lui et jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, et ils la regardent dans un silence absolu pour ce qui semble être une éternité, encore un autre moment suspendu dans le temps, et Dis découvre que les regarder, juste là, devant elle, est mieux que n’importe quelle affiche. Thorin marmonne quelque chose qu’elle ne saisit pas, et Bilbon rit, se tournant à moitié vers lui, répondant quelque chose qui fait rire Thorin, et Dis le voit vraiment, combien ils sont à l’aise l’un avec l’autre, respirant carrément le même air tandis que Thorin désigne quelque chose sur l’affiche par-dessus l’épaule de Bilbon, et ils ne le réalisent même pas, à quel point ils ressemblent à leurs personnages, quelle atmosphère ils irradient en bonnes vieilles vagues déferlant partout dans la pièce.

Mais Dis le réalise, et son cœur fait un bon. Oh, elle aime tellement avoir raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de remarquer que les notes du chapitre précédent n'avaient pas été publiées. J'ai dû décocher la case x)  
> Enfin, ça ne disait pas grand chose, juste que j'avais traduit le chapitre (et celui-ci aussi) pendant mes vacances coupé du monde, et donc sans accès à un dictionnaire pour les idiomes et les mots les plus rares... donc si certaines tournures de phrases ont l'air bizarre, c'est surement que j'ai dû traduire le mot ou l'expression après être rentré et que du coup c'est bancal. J'ai essayé de relire, mais vous savez ce que c'est quand on est fatigué, des fois un truc nous échappe.
> 
> Voili voilou donc, j'espère que c'était quand même agréable à lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou à me contacter via [tumblr](http://dragonsingondolin.tumblr.com/). Je suis un petit dragon solitaire, mais j'apprécie la compagnie.


	8. Prémonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est fait mention de maladie mentale dans ce chapitre. Rien de violent ou de particulièrement graphique, mais tout de même, restez prudent si ce genre de choses vous touche. ;)  
> Je vous met les fanarts et manips qui ont été faits pour la fic : une manip de [l'affiche](http://thorinshielding.tumblr.com/post/97303686263/production-poster-for-a-midsummer-nights-dream) par thorinshielding, et des illustrations de Thorin et Bilbon en costumes par Ewebean [ici](http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/97281278931/for-perkynurples-love-in-idleness-a-lovely-fic-i), et Radiorcrist [par ici](http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/98048870681/i-just-couldnt-get-over-this-one-part-in-the) et [par là](http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/98117058821/im-sure-bilbo-loves-climbing-that-tree-because-i).

C’est calme et silencieux à Ered Luin pendant une longue période, rien ne suggérant ce qui s’apprête à arriver, rien ne le lui rappelant, et ensuite un matin parfaitement normal, elles sont partout. Il voit la première en même temps que le café du matin que lui amène son assistant, et la regarde pendant un bien long moment, la tasse d’expresso assez forte pour faire s’effondrer un homme adulte avant même d’atteindre sa bouche.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » il demande finalement, un long doigt pale traçant les grandes lettres élégantes.

« Arrachée à un kiosque à journaux, pour être honnête. Elles sont partout en ville à présent. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouaip. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Ce qu’il en pense ? Il a suffisamment de respect pour Gandalf Grey pour savoir que l’homme ne doit en aucun cas être sous-estimé. C’est bien dans ses cordes, à des kilomètres de comment cette pièce en particulier est toujours présentée – toute en couleurs terrestres délavées, les ténèbres du tout le rendant curieux malgré lui.

Il sirote son café et dévisage les deux acteurs autour de qui tout ceci est centré – l’un à peine un oisillon, apprenant ses rôles dans des films d’été de série-B et vendant son charme fugace car c’est la seule qualité vendable qu’il a, et l’autre…

« Bon choix, » il songe, et quand son assistant hausse un sourcil à l’étalage de gentillesse peu caractéristique, il ajoute, « pour un rôle à se bruler la carrière indéfiniment. »

« Apparemment c’est… quelque chose. Même Greenleaf est impressionné, de ce que j’ai entendu dire. »

« Eh bien, c’est dans son meilleur intérêt d’être impressionné, bien sur, considérant combien d’argent il verse là dedans. »

« Un article sort Dimanche dans La Flèche – quelque chose à propos de résurrection, ou renaissance… »

« Ou quelque chose de tout aussi naïvement optimiste, oui, manifestement. Oh, je vais me réjouir de voir celle-ci échouer. »

« Voulez vous que je vous réserve une place à l’une des répétitions en costume quand le moment viendra ? »

« Oh, non non, la première suffira. Je pense que je vais payer une visite à Dis Ecudechêne, cependant. Ça fait trop longtemps. »

« Je vais veiller à ajuster votre emploi du temps. »

« Faites donc, merci. »

 

Après que son assistant soit sorti de la pièce à reculons, il se recale dans sa vaste chaise et lance un regard assassin au visage de Thorin Ecudechêne. Même sous tout ce maquillage, même avec ces lentilles noires qu’il doit admettre plutôt apprécier, l’homme est presque un reflet de son grand-père à présent, durant ces jours de gloire bien sûr. Pas que ceux-ci aient duré très longtemps. La famille a toujours eu une propension pour les carrières éphémères, après tout. Et des vies éphémères en général, maintenant qu’il y pense.

Oui, ça va être quelque chose, il décide. Peut être pas de la façon dont les Ecudechêne l’espèrent sans doute, mais d’autant plus excitant pour cela. Les affiches sont impressionnantes, il va le leur accorder, mais créer de l’engouement et en atteindre le niveau sont deux choses entièrement différentes – il est dans le métier pour prouver cela, après tout, et rien ne lui apporte une plus grande joie que de bien faire son travail. Rien ne lui apporte une plus grande joie que d’observer depuis la ligne de touche durant toutes ces années et voir le motif tragique et honteusement intéressant de descente aux enfers se répéter dans cette famille en particulier, encore et toujours.

Plutôt excité par la douce promesse de ce qu’il va arriver, le critique rit.

 

-

 

Thorin se réveille reposé, après une nuit non passée épiquement, ou même juste confortablement, saoul, saute dans la douche, se prépare un petit déjeuner et conduit sa moto pour aller au travail, et se souvient seulement que ce n’est pas exactement sa routine habituelle après que près de cinq personnes répondent à ses salutations quelque peu prudemment. Dis en tout dernier, avec un aimable : « ‘Jour. Tu es en avance d’une heure. C’est quoi ce bazar ? »

« Ah bon ? » demande Thorin, accoudé nonchalamment au bar et essayant de jeter un œil dans l’épais dossier de documents quelconques qu’elle transporte présentement.

« Oui. Je te demanderais bien si tu es resté debout toute la nuit, mais tu as l’air… en forme. »

« Je crois que je suis en effet allé me couché avant minuit, si je me souviens bien. »

« Qui êtes vous et qu’avez-vous fait de mon frère ? » raille-t-elle.

« C’est toujours moi, » Thorin sourit, « est-ce que Bilbon est là ? »

Finalement, elle relève les yeux de ses papiers proprement, et le regard qu’elle lui lance est rien de moins que profondément scrutateur.

« Personne n’arrive une heure en avance, Thorin, pas même Bilbon. Tu va juste devoir attendre dans le coin un peu. »

« Bien, » il hausse les épaules, et elle le dévisage simplement un peu plus avant de secouer la tête, comme si elle ne peut pas vraiment croire ce qu’elle voit, et retourne à ses propres affaires.

Il surplombe un peu le bar avant de décider de se faire le café qu’il a négligé à la maison. Pendant que l’eau boue, son regard tombe sur la nouvelle addition aux affiches du mur du fond. C’est une bonne chronique de leur travail au fur et à mesure qu’ils l’accomplissent, dépeignant tout et tous ceux qui ont fait leur nom ici, depuis le grand-père de Thorin dans son mémorable Richard III, à son père et Galadriel elle-même côtes à côtes et étonnants dans Mcbeth, à lui-même dans les premiers jours d’Il Importe d’Etre Constant…

Et bien sûr à présent, face à Bilbon Sacquet dans le Songe. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit quand cette année a commencée que non seulement il répéterait avec cet homme, mais il le ferait de bonne grâce et avec une grande dose de plaisir (bien que majoritairement non-dit et gardé pour lui-même, espérant que la sorte de Dwalin va faillir à le remarquer et le laisser vivre le reste de ses jours en paix), il leur aurait probablement rit au nez et ajouté une insulte fleurie ou deux au tout…

« Eh bien, si j’en crois mes yeux. »

Oh, quand on parle du loup.

« Si ce n’est pas le fantôme du Thorin passé, réveillé avant midi et frais comme une rose. Tu as couché hier soir ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Dwalin. »

« Répond à ma question. »

Thorin l’ignore, versant de l’eau brulante dans son muge à la place, les yeux toujours attirés par sa propre affiche. C’est vraiment un joli travail, leur donnant l’air à lui et Bilbon… eh bien, de ce dont Gandalf a voulu qu’ils aient l’air tout ce temps. Éthérés, distants, comme s’ils devaient seulement être admirés de loin. Et pourtant il y a une intimité presque chaude à tout ceci, le cadre, la pose que le photographe a choisie, la façon dont Bilbon le regarde et la façon dont Thorin enserre sa tête, presque comme s’il collait délicatement son nez dans ses boucles. Il se souvient encore de combien ses cheveux étaient doux, la sensation bizarre de l’éventail de plumes reposant contre ses tempes, ressemblant à une couronne, ou peut être une paire d’antennes étrangement formées…

« La Terre à Ecudechêne. »

« Ouaip, » marmonne-t-il, réalisant qu’il était peut être en train de regarder un peu trop intensément, muge de café oubliée entre ses mains serrées.

« Si t’as fini d’admirer ton propre visage, j’aurais besoin d’un peu d’aide en bas. »

« J’admirais pas mon visage, » grommèle Thorin, mettant la chaleur de ses joues sur le compte d’avoir bu trop de café chaud d’un coup.

« Le visage de quelqu’un d’autre alors. »

« Non, je… » bafouille-t-il, mais voit ensuite la grimace sur le visage de Dwalin, amusement et une bonne dose d’asticotage méchant, et il grogne, « oh, ta gueule. Allons-y. »

 

Vingt minutes plus tard il est en train de suer comme un porc en aidant à trainer une série d’équipement en coulisses, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si Dwalin le fait exprès.

« J’ai répétitions dans une heure tu sais, » il se plaint, et son plus vieil ami se contente de rire.

« Prend cela comme une session d’échauffements alors. Je ne voudrais pas que tu commence à te sentir trop confortable pour descendre ici, primadonna. »

« Je suis sur que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, » Thorin souffle.

« Oh, bien, vous êtes tous là. Ecoutez ça – oh, Thorin. »

C’est Nori, électricien, manœuvre, fripouille et l’un dans l’autre un homme mondain s’il ait jamais existé une personne méritant ce titre. Aussi, pour quelques raisons, il travaille en tant qu’assistant de Dis de temps en temps, pour des raisons qui ont toujours échappé à Thorin, et les deux tasses de café en équilibre dans ses mains de même qu’une fournée de différents journaux signifie que c’est là qu’il se rend à présent.

« Oh Thorin quoi ? »

« J’étais juste en train d’apporter ça à ta sœur, je ne m’attendais pas à te croiser. As-tu déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? Je ne peux pas vraiment garantir que ceci ne fera pas se retourner ton estomac. »

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? » demande Dwalin, chassant la poussière de ses épaules et se rassemblant avec les autres de l’équipe du matin autour de Nori.

« Eh bien, l’article de la Flèche est sortie, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, » soupire Nori, sautant prestement en l’air pour s’assoir sur l’un des hauts parleurs gigantesques, ignorant la mine renfrognée et mécontente de Bofur et étalant le journal suffisamment dramatiquement pour attirer l’attention de tout ceux qui ne lui apportaient pas jusqu’à présent.

« Qu’est ce que ça dit alors ? »

« Oh, tu sais, c’est tout plein d’espoir, de très sympathiques superlatifs en effet. Ils appellent ça un changement de rythme rafraichissant, et, oh ouaip, celui-là en particulier j’ai aimé, un tir en aveugle qui pourrait bien atteindre la cible désirée. Nous y sommes… Gandalf Grey retourne à Ered Luin avec la promesse d’une autre reprise spéciale d’un classique, destinée à être à la fois imprévisible et être dans la veine de la meilleure tradition de Gandalf de productions spectaculaires et explosives. Le conduire sous le toit de la rénovée, mais toujours quelque peu fadie, gloire qu’est le Théatre Erebor, pourrait être vu comme un grand risque avec aucune promesse de récompense, mais il reste raisonnable de penser que Grey sait exactement ce qu’il fait.

Il n’y a pas à nier que c’est une tentative plutôt vaillante d’embrailler sur une nouvelle ère dont Erebor a désespérément besoin, mais aidé par l’inattendu toujours expansif talent de Bilbon Sacquet, à l’affiche face au Thorin Ecudechêne d’Erebor (Puck et Obéron respectivement), et la grâce intemporelle de la lauréate d’un Tony Award Galadriel Goldenwood (Titania), il n’y a pas non plus de doute que ce sera une plaisante tentative à regarder… et caetera et caetera, vous saisissez l’essentiel. »

Tout le monde semble incroyablement ravi, et Bofur demande : « Beorn a écrit celui-là, n’est ce pas ? »

« Ouip. »

« Cet homme est un miracle inespéré. »

Thorin lève les yeux au ciel, mais sait que c’est que c’est la vérité. Pour la majeure partie, il est parfaitement heureux d’oublier tout à propos des critiques, toute l’année si nécessaire. Ils sont méchants juste parce qu’ils y sont autorisés, égocentriques parce que personne ne les critique jamais, et l’un dans l’autre dans la triste croyance que leurs opinions importent simplement car ils ont un jour eu la motivation pour étudier la théorie théâtrale pour une poignée d’années. Sans parler du fait que certains d’entre eux ont la fâcheuse habitude d’oublier la différence entre professionnel et privé, et de se mêler d’affaires qui ne sont pas les leurs, ne laissant rien que du désespoir à leur suite…

Beorn a toujours été brillant, jovial, une exception d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à la règle, avec une tendresse pour Erebor en particulier, et Thorin doit admettre que ça va être un réconfort de l’avoir de leurs côtés dans les mois à venir.

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? » demande-t-il, puisque sa fâcheuse habitude est de ne jamais totalement se satisfaire du côté positif des choses.

« Eh, » Nori produit un son mécontent, réticent à partager, puis tire un autre journal de son amas tandis que Thorin le dévisage avec prudence.

« Eh bien ? »

« Eh bien… tu sais quoi, Dis a un gout vraiment particulier en matière de journaux, je te le dis. Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais les subtilités de- »

« Oh, contente-toi de le donner, » dit Thorin sévèrement et le saisit des mains de Nori, l’homme haussant simplement les épaules avec résignation.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t’avais pas prévenu. »

 

-

 

Elle n’apprécie pas trop de se remémorer. Se rappeler, oui. Tout ce qui s’est produit ne peut pas juste être rejeté, ça ne sert à rien de prétendre que ça ne s’est pas produit – mais c’est au passé que cela appartient, ça ne sert à rien de s’appesantir sur ces choses là. Elle croit fermement aux propriétés magiques de passer à autre chose, ce qui fait probablement d’elle le mouton noir de la famille, mais hélas.

Et tout semble okay, tout semble parfaitement calme et non-menaçant et passé à autre chose depuis, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, ça ne le soit pas.

C’est probablement car tout arrive en même temps, vraiment. Elle est absolument déterminée à éviter la visite qu’elle a promise à Gandalf aussi longtemps que possible, mais non, bien sûr le metteur en scène produit du temps supplémentaire pour cela dans son planning habituellement extrêmement chargé, et ça se passe… Bien, qu’est ce qu’ils espéraient tous les deux, vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que Gandalf espérait ?

Elle observe l’épais voile de la maladie se soulever pendant un moment tandis qu’une lumière qu’elle n’a pas vue depuis des décennies est ravivée dans les yeux de son père pour un moment fugace, quelque partie non endommagée de son esprit prenant le dessus pour un court instant et reconnaissant Gandalf, seulement pour être éteinte pratiquement avant d’avoir même commencée. C’est un retour à l’hostilité et au marmonnement, et pourtant, Gandalf persévère, une des mains frêles et pâles de Thrain dans les deux siennes tandis qu’il lui raconte calmement pourquoi il est de retour en ville, comment il prend soin de ses enfants, et Dis se tient près de la porte, mâchonnant son pouce nerveusement comme si elle avait de nouveau dix ans, et quelque chose en elle désapprouve avec véhémence.

« Ca n’a pas d’importance, » elle entend son père dire, sa voix a tellement changée qu’elle préfère ne pas le laisser parler ces jours ci, l’homme dévisageant Gandalf avec accusation quand il décrit ses plans pour les accessoires dans des détails sans queue ni tête, « c’est tout en cendre. Ca prendra des années à reconstruire. Vous n’y arriverez jamais. C’est tout partit en flammes. »

Elle arrête Gandalf avant qu’il n’essaye d’expliquer que c’est du passé à présent, et ils s’en vont rapidement après cela. Le metteur en scène est très silencieux pendant le voyage de retour vers la ville, et elle ne lui en veut pas.

« Je vous avais dit que vous seriez déçu, » murmure-t-elle.

« Nonsense, » il secoue la tête, mais elle choisit de ne pas le croire.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, vraiment, » insiste-t-elle avec une aigreur improbable, « le feu est tout ce dont il parle la plupart du temps. Nous aurions facilement pu y passer des heures. »

« J’aimerais quand même faire ça, » Gandalf dit pensivement, « un jour. »

Elle décide d’ignorer cela. S’assure simplement qu’ils sont clairs sur une chose – pas un mot de cela à Thorin.

Pendant ce temps, les affiches ont pris la ville, et elle espère rapidement de tout son cœur que c’est tout. Mais non, le truc avec le passé c’est que, peu importe à quel point vous pensez avoir réussi à apprendre de lui, parfois il revient pour vous hanter.

Son estomac se retourne très désagréablement quand Nori flanque les journaux sur son bureau – elle lit l’article de Beorn d’abord, pour apaiser son esprit, un sourire s’étalant sur son visage presque timidement, mais l’autre article l’attend, plus court mais plus acéré, et ses yeux sautent d’un mot à l’autre, passant dessus et le parcourant, c’est dire combien elle est inquiète.

« Je suis surpris que qui que ce soit soit encore prêt à publier ça, » offre Nori, son sourire renfrogné toujours si peu rassurant.

« Je suis sure qu’ils le payent à l’insulte, » grogne Dis, « est-ce que Thorin… ? »

« Ouaip. Pas pu l’arrêter, désolé. »

« Ugh. Il est en répétition là, ouaip ? »

« Loge, en fait, je pense. Ils ont dû remanier un peu le coin, je ne sais pas, problème d’éclairage, ne me demande pas… »

Mais elle est déjà à mi chemin de la sortie.

Le truc compliqué avec le passé c’est que, vous devez choisir de passer à autre chose. Et s’il y a une chose pour laquelle Thorin a jamais craint, c’est passer à autre chose. Ca lui a pris des années pour rassembler assez de courage pour visiter leur père de nouveau, effrayé que tous ses précieux souvenirs de comment les choses étaient avant volent en éclat avec la rencontre, elle sait. Si Dis déteste se remémorer, alors Thorin se complait dedans – il ne fait que rappeler à lui-même et à tout le monde l’orgueil de leurs gloires passées, et ne vivant que pour atteindre les exemples que sa famille a placés il y a des décennies, et toujours, toujours à être trop stupidement émotionnel à propos de tout… Il ne le laisse jamais voir, bien sûr, mais il est comme un rocher sur le point de craquer, de fines craquelures en toiles d’araignées s’étirant à la surface qui n’a l’air lisse que de loin, et Dis ne va pas laisser l’histoire se répéter, en aucune circonstance va-t-elle le regarder se transformer en leur père ou, dieu les préserve, leur grand-père avant lui…

La porte de sa loge s’ouvre à la volée et elle s’avance à l’intérieur sans frapper, parfaitement préparée à prendre soin de n’importe quel désastre elle va y trouver, et elle est accueillie par… des rires. Il lui faut un moment pour s’adapter et évaluer la situation, et quand elle le fait, elle pense qu’il serait peut être sage de faire marche arrière vers la sortie et de vérifier qu’elle est bien entrée dans la bonne pièce. Mais non, c’est la loge de Thorin, avec l’ancienne armoire et l’encore plus ancien miroir triptyque, et le canapé défoncé… et dessus Bilbon, jambes repliées sous lui-même, l’épais classeur du script sur ses genoux et un marqueur vert brillant entre ses dents, le visage une grimace à la fois de concentration et d’amusement, offrant un large sourire et un jovial « bonjour ! » à Dis quand il la remarque.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

Elle se détourne de lui vers Thorin, flânant sur sa chaise à côté du miroir, assis dessus à l’envers, menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés.

« Je, uh… je venais juste pour – tu as lu les articles de journaux ? »

« Oh, ouais. Oui, je l’ai fait. »

« Les deux ? »

« Mhm. »

« Et ?! »

« Et je sais pas toi, mais il me semble qu’ils doivent le payer à la remarque cinglante ces jours ci, parce que je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi qui que ce soit veuille publier cette merde sinon. »

Dis cligne des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Peut être ne s’est elle pas encore réveillée. Peut être rêve-t-elle encore. De ce qu’elle en sait, Thorin devrait être en train de prendre un terriblement matinal verre de whiskey ou trois après avoir lu ça, pas être assis là et en rire. Pas être assis là et… Quand était la dernière fois qu’il a autorisé qui que ce soit dans le racorni, mal éclairé, légèrement rassis royaume qu’est sa loge plus longtemps que trente secondes sans leur rebattre les oreilles de plaintes à ce propos, déjà ?! C’est surréaliste. Il est arrivé une heure en avance aujourd’hui, pour l’amour du ciel. Ca aurait dû être son premier indice. Surréaliste.

« Donc tu vas… bien, » elle lâche, « après avoir lu ça. »

« Avoir lu quoi ? » demande Bilbon poliment, « de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Un peu de publicité pour la pièce, » explique Thorin, « deux articles sont sortis à ce propos ce matin. »

« Oh ? Oh ! Je peux voir ? »

« Sûr, ouaip, je n’ai plus le journal cependant… Dis ? »

« Hmm ? » marmonne-t-elle, toujours largement confuse, « oh ouaip, non, moi non plus, désolée. Vous devriez pouvoir en subtiliser un au bar toutefois, uh… »

« Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? » lui demande Thorin, la jaugeant précautionneusement, et elle le regarde avec incrédulité.

« Pour moi ? Oui, bien sûr que tout va bien pour moi, mais qu’en est-il de toi ? » elle assène avec un brin d’irritation.

« Qu’en est-il de moi ? » Thorin hausse un sourcil.

« Eh bien, j’ai juste… toi… je veux dire, l’article… j’étais inquiète ! »

Il l’observe avec une curiosité sincère à présent, et Bilbon de même, et elle a l’impression d’avoir mis le pied dans quelque dimension parallèle hautement pénible où rien n’est comme ça devrait être. Ses tempes pulsent.

« A propos de quoi ? A propos de moi ? » Thorin incline la tête, et quand elle hausse les épaules, il se met carrément à rire, très doucement, disant aimablement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant, « c’est un article, Dis. Est-ce que je suis en pétard ? Sûr. J’aurais préféré que cet homme reste en dehors de tout ça, mais je peux difficilement le forcer. On va juste devoir lui prouver qu’il a tord, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, qu’en penses-tu ? »

« Très bien, j’ai vraiment besoin de lire ça maintenant, » Bilbon souffle impatiemment, « qui est ce type ? Est-ce qu’il me calomnie? »

« Rien qu’une douzaine d’autres n’ai écrit avant, » Thorin rétorque joueur, et Bilbon souffle un ‘oh !’ indigné et lui jette un coussin, qu’il attrape expertement, tous deux riant, et Dis observe avec horreur, car c’est… ça ne peut pas être juste.

« Cela étant, » Thorin se tourne vers elle, « j’irai bien, sérieusement. Je ne vais pas me noyer dans l’alcool à cause de quelques insultes mal formulées, je le promets. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça, » répond-t-elle faiblement, et il sourit.

« Désolé. Je vais bien pourtant, vraiment. Tu avais besoin d’autre chose ? Parce qu’on était au milieu d’une scène… »

« Certains d’entre nous l’étaient, tandis que d’autres essayaient de la massacrer, » Bilbon interjette innocemment, et le visage de Thorin ne cille pas une seconde, son lancer bien plus précis et vicieux, le coussin atteignant Bilbon pile dans l’estomac.

« Bien, » soupire-t-elle, essayant de trouver une explication cachée sur leurs visages enthousiastes et souriants, « bien. Je vais… sortir, alors. »

« A plus. Oh, je pense que Bofur voulait te parler à propos de l’éclairage principal de l’avant scène dès que tu as le temps. »

« Oh, ça vous pouvez le prononcer, mais te demandais-je vous fait hésiter. »

« Oh, épargnez-moi ! »

Dis sort de la pièce à reculons avant que d’autres coussins ne se mettent à voler, et s’arrête dans le couloir désert, regardant loin dans le vide pendant un bon moment. A-t-elle pu avoir si horriblement tord ? A-t-elle pu autant mal calculer ? Etait-elle juste stupidement surprotectrice… mais non. Non ! Dans tous les cas, ça devrait être assez pour changer Thorin en une épave revêche pour des jours, car il prend toujours tout bien trop personnellement, reste toujours sur les choses pendant trop longtemps…

« Hey, on dirait que t’as vu un fantôme ! Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? »

C’est Dwalin se dirigeant vers elle, ressemblant un peu à un fantôme lui-même, couvert de la tête aux pieds d’une fine couche de poussière, sans doute d’avoir fait le tri dans les plus anciens accessoires qu’ils ont emmagasiné au plus profond des pièces des coulisses, juste comme elle le lui a demandé.

« Est-ce que tu as vu l’article d’Azog ? » lui demande-t-elle faiblement.

« Oh, ouais, une vilaine chose. Le fumier devient juste plus méchant avec l’âge, eh. »

« Ouais, eh bien, » Dis lâche, se frottant le front, « comment t’attendrais tu à ce que Thorin réagisse ? »

« Oh, mince. Est-ce qu’il s’est enfermé à l’intérieur ? Est-ce qu’il pleure ? Tu veux que je le sorte de là de force ? »

« Non, et non et non. Il travaille, il n’y a pas d’alcool à l’horizon où que ce soit à l’intérieur, et il m’a dit qu’il va bien, vraiment, oh, et il y a Bilbon à l’intérieur avec lui. »

« Wow, » commente Dwalin.

« Je sais ! Qu’est ce que c’est que ce bordel ? Est-ce que le monde est devenu fou ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour le monde, » Dwalin sourit sournoisement, « mais laisser l’homme qu’il a autrefois juré de détester pour l’éternité dans sa loge alias cave recluse, avant dix heures du matin ? Ca sonne comme quelqu’un qui a trouvé de bien meilleures choses pour lesquelles s’inquiéter que des critiques démoniaques. »

« Ils se sont jeté des coussins, Dwalin. Je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

« Oh, seigneur. Je crois qu’il est grand temps qu’on foute le camp de là avant d’entendre quelque chose qui donnerait de quoi vraiment alimenter les journaux. »

 

-

 

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Bilbon ne boit que les boissons très colorées, ou un bon vin, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui donne une excuse pour le siroter pendant des heures et plus, et cela a à voir avec le fait qu’il mesure à peine un mètre soixante-cinq et est un terrifiant poids-plume, tout comme son père. Sa mère était la championne de la famille, ou du moins c’est ce dont il se rappelle. Et il se rappelle également de son père devenant rouge et bien trop bavard après juste un verre ou deux de quoi que ce soit, se rappelle cela très bien car il le voit dans le miroir à chaque fois qu’il s’autorise à aller près de n’importe quel type d’alcool.

C’est pourquoi, restant un soir pour voir Six Personnages en Quête d’Auteur, complètement discrètement bien sûr, et se retrouvant ensuite d’une façon ou d’une autre assis dans le bar avec beaucoup du casting et de l’équipe, il s’accroche à son vin pétillant presque prudemment, le sirotant petit bout par tout petit bout et buvant de la véritable eau en même temps. Le moment de tourner stupidement pompette va probablement arriver tôt ou tard, il se dit, mais pas avant que la véritable pièce ne commence, toutes ces célébrations et après-parties. De plus, il est bien trop intéressé par la conversation en ce moment.

« Nous n’allons pas poursuivre qui que ce soit, Dwalin, » Balin est présentement en train de grommeler, ayant l’air un peu déplacé au milieu des aides de scènes frais et des acteurs encore suants avec sa tasse de thé et son air solennel, comme s’il venait juste de sortir de son bureau, et pas de plein gré. Lui et son frère font une paire si impossiblement contrastée, Bilbon note pour la milliardième fois, et ils sont toujours si amusants à observer.

« C’est une précaution, » contre Dwalin, « il est resté assis confortablement pendant trop longtemps, cuisant dans sa satané suffisance et prenant juste son temps avant de… »

« Quoi ? Entrer dans une rage meurtrière de nouveau ? » dit Balin doucement, donnant un coup de coude à Dwalin dans les côtes, ce que Bilbon imagine être comme un brin d’herbe frôlant une montagne, « nous allons laisser les critiques faire leur boulot, ils vont s’arracher les yeux les uns les autres à propos de ça, tu vas voir. Il n’y a pas de raison de croire qu’il va faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que son travail- »

« Tu réalises que son travail est de détruire des choses, pas vrai ? » Bofur interjette, « peut-être que Dwalin a raison, peut-être qu’on devrait faire quelque chose maintenant avant qu’il ne fasse un carnage de nouveau. »

« Un carnage ? » Bilbo souffle, « de nouveau ? Honnêtement, qui est cette personne ? »

« Juste un critique, » Bofur fait un geste de la main, sirotant sa bière.

« Il n’est pas juste un critique, » corrige Dwalin sombrement, « il n’était pas juste un critique quand il s’est assuré que Thrain n’aurait jamais plus de travail, il n’est pas juste un critique à présent. »

« Dwalin, » Balin siffle comme si son frère avait juste dit quelque chose d’extrêmement offensant, et Bilbon comprend qu’ils sont probablement sur le point de s’enfoncer en territoire tabou, mais sa curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite si aisément.

« C’est quoi l’histoire là ? » demande-t-il parfaitement innocemment, « je veux dire, on lit des choses… Encore une autre Némésis de jadis comme Thranduil Greenleaf ? »

Bofur grogne dans sa bière tandis que Dwalin lève les yeux au ciel, et Balin est celui qui se fait un devoir d’informer Bilbon, bien qu’un peu à contrecœur.

« C’est une façon de le dire. Bien que ça serait une insulte à M. Greenlead, de le comparer à Azog, je pense. »

Une volée de grognement d’approbation confirme cela, et Dwalin ajoute avec sagesse : « Il y a les gens agaçant, et puis il y a la raclure, vous savez. »

Balin secoue la tête, manifestement mécontent du le vocabulaire de son frère, mais ne nie pas non plus.

« Qu’est ce qu’il a fait ? Vous le faites plus ressembler à un super-vilain, qu’à l’estimé journaliste que je suis sûr qu’il est. »

« C’est une insulte aux estimés journalistes, » note Bofur, et Bilbon ne peut s’empêcher de rire.

« Oh, regardez-vous tous. Très bien, je promets que je ne poserai pas d’autres questions fouineuses. Vous savez certainement garder vos histoires plutôt férocement. »

« Ce n’est juste pas une histoire très heureuse, celle-ci, » offre Balin presqu’avec excuse, tandis que Bofur baisse la tête et que Dwalin est soudain très occupé à détacher l’étiquette de sa bouteille de bière.

« Oh, » lâche Bilbon, se sentant seulement en partie embarrassé, « eh bien, très bien alors. A présent je me sens un peu mal de toutes les recherches google que j’ai faite quand j’ai obtenu le travail. »

« Vous seriez fou de ne pas l’avoir fait, » dit Balin doucement, et Dwalin ajoute, faisant sonner ça plus comme une menace qu’une question, « qu’avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Seigneur, ce n’est pas un interrogatoire, » raille Bofur, « c’est pas comme si c’était top secret. Je suis sûr que vous avez tout lu sur Goldlust, eh ? C’est très tabou- » voici le mot redouté, « y’a un moment, vous savez, la maladie mentale n’était pas vraiment un sujet d’actualité, manifestement. Grand film, pourtant, pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien… manifestement, » dit Bilbon, incertain, « mais à quel prix ? »

« La maladie de Thor n’était pas un savoir répandu, » Balin est, étonnement, celui qui continue, sonnant bien trop solennel dans l’atmosphère générale joviale autour d’eux, « mais les personnes qui travaillaient avec lui savaient. La plupart d’entre eux, cela étant. Quand il a commencé Goldlust, c’était par fierté, surtout. Il savait que sa carrière arrivait à son terme, et s’il y a une chose qu’ils ont tous- » un léger geste de la main est d’une façon ou d’une autre une description globale suffisante des trois générations d’acteurs magnificents, se terminant par Thorin, « en commun, c’est leur inaptitude à s’arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

« L’orgueil court dans la famille, » offre Dwalin, plaisantant seulement à moitié.

« Bien, » Bilbon lâche, regardant les minuscules bulles se formant dans son verre pour bien trop de temps avant de relever la tête et croiser les regards de tout le monde, comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il réagisse d’une certaine façon.

« Eh bien… Je comprends que Goldlust, um… a détruit le grand-père de Thorin, mais je ne comprends toujours pas toute l’affaire avec son père. »

« C’est la partie triste. »

« C’est la partie triste ? »

« Eh bien, vous savez, les histoires à propos de vous ont tendance à prendre une sorte de teinte nostalgique après que vous ayez été mort depuis un moment, » Balin dit simplement, et Bilbon se sent incliné à prendre un grand verre à ce moment – quelle joyeuse conversation de moment de repas.

« Le père de Thorin à survécu à la perte de son père, a survécu à l’incendie de 1992, a survécu tout un tas d’autres choses, mais le problème est exactement celui-là – il a eu à vivre avec tout cela, et à présent il est… eh bien, là où il est. »

« Est-ce la même… ? »

« Maladie que Thror ? Oui, avec juste une issue bien moins dramatique – enfin, en un sens. Ca, aussi, court dans la famille. »

Quelque chose de douloureux et compatissant se contracte dans la poitrine de Bilbon, et il voit quelques autres acteurs entrer dans le bar, et cherche les épaules larges de Thorin parmi eux sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, juste pour le voir et s’assurer… de quoi, vraiment ?

« Il va faire la sieste dans sa loge pendant les deux prochaines heures au moins, » lui dit simplement Dwalin, capacités de lecture d’esprit à un niveau inquiétant, « c’est une routine d’après spectacle. Ca, et arracher la tête de quiconque ose le déranger. »

« Ouais, cette loge est terrain consacré, » acquiesce Bofur, « y pénétrer est puni en conséquences. »

« Oh, Bilbon n’est surement pas au courant, » Dwalin dit assez nonchalamment pour que Bilbon reconnaisse le ton taquin immédiatement, « c’est un invité récurrent. »

Les sourcils de Balin se haussent en une surprise sincère, et Bofur les fronce, confus.

« Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? » demande-t-il, sonnant sincèrement préoccupé, « il vous laisse entrer ? De sa propre initiative ? »

Bilbon ricane avec incrédulité.

« Non, en fait, j’ai acheté le mot de passe secret de la porte à ce gars très louche dans l’allée près de la porte de service et je m’introduis à l’intérieur une fois par jour pour bouger le mobilier juste pour le faire enrager. Oui, il me laisse entrer. Vous savez, occasionnellement. Quand il a besoin d’un endroit tranquille pour lire le texte ou ce genre. Est-ce vraiment un tel évènement ? »

Bofur rit à gorge déployée tandis que Dwalin glousse dans sa bière, et le sourire de Balin est troublant pour dire le moins – Bilbon est en train de rater quelque chose.

« Vous voulez des infos de terrain ? » il hausse les épaules, « je suis à peu près sûr que le canapé a au moins cinquante ans, et il planque des sachets de cacahuètes dessous. Je suis surpris qu’il n’y ait pas encore de rats. Ou peut-être qu’ils sont assez malins pour ne pas se montrer. »

Les visages en face de lui présentent à présent des degrés variés de doute, et d’amusement, et dans le cas de Balin, toujours cet indéchiffrable sourire connaisseur qui commence à inquiéter un peu Bilbon.

« Est-ce ce que je fais quelque chose de mal ? » essaye-t-il d’en savoir plus, un brin précautionneusement à présent.

« De mal ! » Dalin rit, « il nous demande s’il fait quelque chose de mal ! »

« Continuez juste, vous vous débrouillez bien, » offre Bofur avec un sourire, très vague et peu aidant selon Bilbon.

« Ce canapé a environ cinquante ans, toutefois, donc… allez y mollo quand vous décidez de- »

« Dwalin. »

Bilbon regarde de l’un à l’autre, vraiment très confus à présent, encore une fois incapable de suivre leurs petites blagues personnelles, cette sorte d’énergie de groupe bien soudé qu’ils y a entre eux. Il essaye de ne pas laisser cela le contrarier. Il était en train d’aller mieux, il pense.

« Vous deux ! En bas, maintenant ! »

C’est Dis, surgissant de nulle part et ayant l’air plus sévère que d’habitude – plus pâle, aussi, note Bilbon.

« Qu’est ce qui va pas ? » demande Dwalin, et elle le fusille du regard avec une intensité aveuglante qui rivaliserait avec le plus brillant des projecteurs.

« Qu’est ce qui va pas ?! Du travail pas finit, voila ce qui va pas ! Si je trébuche sur un putain de projecteur ou une corde une fois de plus je jure que je vais réduire l’endroit en cendre juste pour vous offrir la délicate opportunité de voir la véritable envergure de tout ce bazar… »

« Très bien, très bien, on y va, allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible… »

Manifestement entrainé à répondre aux humeurs de Dis, Dwalin comme Bofur sautent de la table et la suivent rapidement et sans un mot de protestation. Bilbon la voit se pincer l’arrête du nez, ayant l’air juste incroyablement fatiguée, rien de plus, et il voit Dwalin lui serrer le bras et lui demander, de façon inaudible à présent à travers l’étendue du bar encombré, si elle est ok, et il pense, famille. Pas la mienne, mais toujours plutôt sympa à regarder. Se tenir là et attraper un peu de la chaleur qu’ils irradient tous, même pour un petit moment, ça sonne comme une bonne idée.

« Il n’y a pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour Thorin, » les mots calmes de Balin le secouent hors de ses pensées, et quand Bilbon le regarde avec curiosité, l’homme ajoute, « il n’est pas son grand-père. »

« Oh non, je ne pensais pas… Je veux dire, il a l’air parfaitement… Bien, » Bilbon balbutie.

« Juste une migraine occasionnelle, » offre Balin comme s’il parlait de la météo, « et un cas persistant de bougonnerie et de mauvais caractère. »

L’homme en question entre alors dans le bar, ayant l’air un peu débraillé mais à part ça bien, et il se met en peine de promptement ignorer quiconque essaye d’attirer son attention en radiant une hostilité silencieuse, et il fait son chemin jusqu’au bar où il rentre les épaules et échange quelques mots avec Bombur, qui lui sert un verre. Il remarque Bilbon du coin de l’œil après un moment toutefois, baissant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel quand il reçoit un pouce levé très moqueur, mais se décrochant du bar et les approchant lui et Balin tout de même.

« Ouaip, » Bilbon ricane avant que Thorin ne puisse les entendre, « je crois que je peux travailler avec ça. »

 

-

 

Elle aurait dû s’en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Ou, eh bien, aurait dû arrêter d’en plaisanter et commencer à en effet le croire, oui, c’est le but. Ils sont si évidents. Pour tout le monde sauf eux, bien sûr, mais oui, évident tout de même. Un mois plus tôt, ils fatiguaient à la fois leurs muscles et leurs égos tandis qu’ils répétaient ensemble, à se donner l’un l’autre des coups de pieds dans les côtes, par accident ou pas, et à présent ils en sont là, bougeant et jouant avec une aisance qui est très proche de couper le souffle à regarder.

Et c’est juste le glaçage sur le gâteau, vraiment. Elle ne sait pas pour Bilbon – parce qu’elle n’en sait pas beaucoup sur Bilbon, ce qui la trouble parfois – mais Thorin est un homme changé. Il a l’air plus sain, dort plus, boit moins (d’alcool, mais plus d’eau), passe déjeuner sans aucune sorte de complainte… Conduit sa moto partout, décroche quand elle l’appelle, rit, rit tout le temps.

Elle les observe Bilbon et lui laver la vaisselle chez elle un jour après un déjeuner particulièrement agréable, se chamaillant à propos des bienfaits de la lumière noire au théâtre, leurs épaules s’entrechoquant et leurs voix portant dans un staccato apparemment sans fin de débat de bonne humeur, et elle pense, bien. Si seulement je savais comment arrêter le temps maintenant. Sauvegarder ça comme une carte postale pour des jours plus sombres. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une partie plus cynique d’elle-même est convaincue que ça ne va pas durer. C’est trop beau. C’est comme si elle avait pris sur elle toutes les inquiétudes de Thorin et sa vision sarcastique du monde – elles ne se sont pas complètement dissipées, elles ont juste été transférées vers elles…

« Il faut qu’on parle. »

Oui, l’envie de faire craquer ses jointures et de frapper des choses à proximité de Thranduil Greenleaf est définitivement plus un truc de Thorin.

« Vraiment ? » soupire-t-elle, « j’aurais préféré que tu viennes me voir pendant mes heures de bureau. »

La réunion de production vient juste de s’achever, et la pièce devant elle est toujours un désordre de tasses de café vide et de piles de documents, et elle sent un mal de tête arriver. Encore un truc de Thorin.

« J’ai peur que celles-ci ne coïncident avec les miennes, » dit Greenleaf avec un léger sourire, offrant les mots suivants comme s’ils étaient une excuse suffisante, « toujours aussi occupé. »

« Oui, eh bien, je le suis aussi, » répond Dis, « que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, » Thranduil soupire solennellement, « nous avons en effet un but commun – nous voulons tous les deux voir cette production réussir. Et de ce que je comprends, l’attention de la presse n’est pas exactement… ? »

Il laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspension dans les airs, et elle hausse simplement un sourcil.

« De quoi t’inquiètes-tu ? » demande-t-elle, « qu’Azog fasse se répéter l’histoire et que tu sois pris entre deux feux ? Je crois qu’on a tous laissé ça derrière nous. »

« Tu pourrais. Azog aime bien trop l’odeur de brulé, je pense. »

Ses longs doigts tracent le délicat modèle de scène presque avec révérence sur la table proche, la belle, étonnement détaillée création que Bifur a présentée ce matin, une de ses meilleures, et Dis résiste à l’envie de les frapper pour qu’il les retire.

« Ravie de voir que tu as toujours un penchant pour le pathos, » assène-t-elle, sans doute un peu trop sèchement, « qu’est-ce que tu es venu ici pour me dire ? Que tu te retires ? Là ce serait l’histoire qui se répète. »

« Oh, allons, » sourit-il, sa voix douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas les accessoires miniatures et scène et rideaux, « nous avons eu nos différents par le passé, oui, mais me prends-tu pour un lâcheur ? »

« Oh, tu ne veux pas que je fasse la liste de tout ce pour quoi je te prends, » Dis grommèle, réussissant seulement à lui tirer un sourire plus carnassier.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » dit-il, ayant l’air fâcheusement chez lui bien qu’il soit apparu de nulle part quand elle ne regardait pas, « j’ai prévu de voir cette chose s’accomplir, je le promets. Et dans cet esprit, un avertissement. »

Il pourrait s’attendre à ce qu’elle ne réagisse, mais elle est en train de rapidement perdre la patience et l’énergie pour traiter avec lui. De ce fait, elle le presse seulement de continuer d’un hochement de tête fatigué.

« Azog m’a déjà rendu visite, je m’attends à ce qu’il veuille t’accorder la même merveilleuse expérience. »

« Quoi – pourquoi ? » elle fronce les sourcils, « qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? »

« Quelqu’un à qui se plaindre, je présume. Et découvrir si j’étais de votre côté. Vous savez, plus il vieilli, plus il me rappelle un de ses masques de théâtre très détaillés. Avec les verrues et tout. »

Dis ricane malgré elle.

« Bien. Tu n’as pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu’ici pour me dire ça ? »

Quoique de qui je me moque, tu te pointerais surement en personne pour parler de la météo si ça te donnait une opportunité d’être vu déambulant dans ses salles comme si elles t’appartenaient.

« En effet. J’ai fait quelques fouilles – enfin, j’ai des gens qui ont plus de patience pour les recherches internet que moi qui ont fait quelques fouilles – et j’ai pensé que ça pourrait t’intéresser de savoir ce que j’ai trouvé. »

« Oh, lâche donc ce que tu as, je n’ai pas toute la journée, » dit-elle avec irritation.

« Moi non plus. Tu m’as demandé si je m’inquiétais d’être pris entre deux feux. Eh bien, je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire que je veux ce qui a de mieux pour ce théâtre, mais si je prête en effet le nom de mon académie pour une cause, je m’attends à ce que cette décision porte ses fruits. »

« Tu me fais continuellement perdre mon temps en parlant par énigmes comme ça et en me rendant folle, c’est ça tes fruits ? » Dis siffle entre ses dents serrées – sa tête est vraiment en train de tourner, et elle doit s’appuyer à la table la plus proche pour conserver son sang froid. L’idée de l’envoyer balader et de rentrer à la maison et de se glisser dans son lit sonne absolument divin juste à présent.

« Il va y avoir un autre livre. Ou c’est ce qu’ils me disent. Le tout nouveau, apparemment, et les média vont en devenir dingues quand il va l’annoncer. Tu peux déjà deviner de quoi il va traiter. »

Elle reste bouche bée face à lui silencieusement pour un très long moment, et il se contente de la regarder calmement en retour, presque avec curiosité.

« Tu sais de quoi il est capable, » dit-il simplement, plus comme un rappel que comme une moquerie, et tout compte fait de façon vraiment peu habituelle pour lui.

Elle aimerait presque que Thorin soit quelque part à proximité, et lui mette son poing dans le visage de nouveau, parce que c’est perturbant, essayer de naviguer ces conversations semi-normales. Elle sent qu’elle passe à côté de quelque chose, comme s’il y a un sens caché derrière ses mots ou un aspect de cela qu’elle ne saisit pas, mais c’est comme si elle opérait à moitié de sa capacité, incapable de prendre prise.

« Donc ? C’est un livre. »

« C’est un livre, et son attention pointée en direction de cette pièce, et une douzaine d’articles à ce propos, et son amour pour mettre le feu aux choses. »

Toujours cette métaphore du feu.

« Et tu t’inquiètes qu’il ne… quoi ? Te mentionne là dedans comme le soutien sans génie de notre petite compagnie en difficulté ? »

« Je m’inquiète qu’il n’y ait plus de petite compagnie en difficulté à soutenir une fois que tout ceci sera finit. Les affiches sont très sympathiques, et les nouveaux visages sont tous très beaux, mais est-ce assez ? »

« La pièce est fantastique. Ca sera assez, » Dis répond fermement, « Azog et sa clique peuvent écrire une douzaine de livres pour ce que ça me fait, ça n’empêchera pas les gens d’apprécier la satanée pièce. Ton inquiétude est touchante, mais c’est tout. Ca va nous sauver. Ca sera assez, parce que ça doit l’être. »

 

Ca doit l’être. Ils étaient tous en train de nager dans cette brume de bonheur pour les quelques semaines précédentes, absolument excités par où les préparations les amenaient, le bâtiment entier vibrant d’une excitation que seule une production fraiche pouvait apporter. Tout cela semble si… bon. Si plein d’espoir. Si parfait. Tout cela semble suffisant, parce que ça a l’air bon, parce que les costumes sont beaux, parce que Bilbon est très amusant et parce que Thorin est sortit de sa coquille petit à petit…

Peut être est-ce trop. Entièrement trop bon. Peut être que souffler un coup ne fait pas partie du répertoire de la Compagnie du Théâtre d’Erebor. L’échec a été leur compagnon constant, allant et venant pour des années et des années, peut être qu’ils devraient au moins considérer que ça soit une possibilité dans ce cas également, juste pour être sûr…Peut être, pense-t-elle, incapable de dormir cette nuit-là pendant un long moment, son corps entier endolori et la tenant éveillée, que Thorin n’est pas celui pour qui elle devrait s’inquiéter s’agissant du trouble inévitable qui court dans la famille.

Quand elle s’endort finalement, s’agitant et tournant, elle rêve de feu, et elle pense que peut être c’était elle depuis tout ce temps.

Quand le contenu de son estomac décide de se séparer d’elle en premier lieu le matin et que le thermomètre l’informe qu’elle ne devrait pas être hors de son lit quelques soient les circonstances, elle pense que très bien, ce n’est peut être pas la folie, peut être est-ce juste la grippe. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle essaye de ne pas voir cela comme un mauvais présage. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle n’y arrive pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à l'écriture, ces derniers temps. J'ai commencé à regarder mes manuels pour l'année prochaine, et à faire des exercices de grammaire anglaise, et j'avoue que j'avais plus trop de motivation restante pour mes fics. Mais je pense pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus normal à présent.  
> Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me donner des suggestions, parce que j'avoue que souvent, c'est un peu ça qui me pousse à continuer malgré la perte de motivation.


	9. Lumière Fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, il est fait mention de personnages ivres et prenant de mauvaises décisions dans ce chapitre. Rien de grave, mais vous êtes prévenus.

« Maman, tu es malade ? »

Dis agrippe le rebord du comptoir, essayant de chasser son vertige en clignant des yeux et forcer sa tête à ne plus cogner et à rester droite, et parvient à sourire à son plus jeune.

« Voyons, pourquoi dis-tu ça, chéri ? » plaisante-t-elle, et Kili fronce les sourcils, tandis que Fili commente factuellement, son regard ne quittant pas la bande dessinée qu’il lit pendant qu’il petit déjeune : « tu as l’air horrible. »

« Eh bien merci. »

« Est-ce que je peux te faire du thé ? » demande Kili, moins par compassion que par envie d’être autorisé à utiliser la bouilloire électrique précédemment jugée trop dangereuse.

« Je suis déjà en train de le faire, mais merci de proposer, » Dis raille, « à présent arrête de bailler aux corneilles et termine ton petit déjeuner, on y va dans quinze minutes. »

« Tu ne devrais pas conduire, maman, » Fili souligne, « on devrait rester à la maison avec toi aujourd’hui. »

« Ouaip, on reste à la maison ! »

« Ooh, pas question, les gars ! Je suis toujours parfaitement capable de vous conduire à l’école, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Fili secoue la tête avec une solennelle déception, tandis que Kili fait une moue théâtrale, et Dis se demande si elle est trop malade pour le rush de 7h, après tout. C’est probablement juste le stress, se dit-elle tandis qu’elle presse ses garçons de descendre les nombreuses volées d’escalier et que son estomac suggère de reproduire ses escapades virevoltantes du matin à chaque tournant. Rien qui ne disparaitra pas après une bonne douche et une tasse de thé supplémentaire, accompagnées des plus puissants antidouleurs qu’elle puisse trouver…

Après avoir survécu au voyage, elle n’arrive même pas jusqu’à la douche et s’effondre à la place sur le canapé pour une bonne heure, et se force à réévaluer la situation.

« Hello ? »

« Hey, c’est moi… oh, ne me dis pas que t’es malade aussi. »

« Uh, non, pas malade… pour ainsi dire, » marmonne Thorin, sonnant définitivement plus rugueux que d’habitude, « qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? T’es malade ? »

« Ouais. Oui. Je vais me faire porter pâle, juste pour aujourd’hui, je peux à peine sortir du lit. Mais j’ai besoin d’une grosse faveur. T’es libre cette après-midi, non ? »

« Oui. Mais j’avais presqu’espéré… oh, oublie ça. »

« Quoi ? Cuver de la veille ? » sous-entend-t-elle dans un grognement, roulant sur le dos, chaque muscle de son corps protestant, « pourquoi ? Qu’est ce que t’as fait ? »

« Je n’ai pas fait… je veux dire, je n’aurais pas dû… » il bégaye d’une façon qui lui donne envie de le questionner plus tard, puis grommèle, « dis moi juste ce qu’il te faut. »

« Que tu passe prendre les garçons à l’école. S’il te plait ? »

« Je suis presque sûr que mon sang est encore à 50% d’alcool, pour être honnête. Ta baby-sitter ne peut pas s’en charger ? »

« Nan, pas aujourd’hui. S’il te plait ? »

Un très long et très irrégulier grognement fait grincer le téléphone dans sa main, et elle peut le voir aussi clairement qu’en plein jour, étirant son dos et se frictionnant le visage. Oh, il va y avoir des questions.

« Très bien, » soupire-t-il, « sache juste que tu places tes fils dans un danger mortel. »

« Ouais, je sais. C’est pour ça que tu es leur préféré. »

 

Après cela, tout ce qu’il faut est un coup de téléphone à son travail – passé à rassurer Balin que non, elle n’est pas du tout en train de mourir (elle ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer pour croire cela toutefois, puisqu’elle ne prend absolument jamais de jour de congés) – et une autre expédition jusqu’à la cuisine pour faire plus de thé, et ensuite, au final, elle laisse cette maladie inconvenante l’assommer proprement.

Pendant des heures. Si profondément en fait qu’elle ne se réveille vraiment, avec un ronflement et se sentant déjà à moitié morte, qu’à la sonnerie incessante de la porte d’entrée, trop bruyante et persistante pour avoir seulement commencé. La route de son lit vers la porte est périlleuse, son corps faible et froid non coopératif, et elle fait un arrêt vacillant dans le salon pour s’enrouler dans sa couverture.

« Eh bien, j’ai cru que t’étais morte, » Thorin la salue, « t’as l’air horrible. »

« Ouais, c’est l’opinion générale aujourd’hui… Non, attend une minute, tu as l’air horrible. Qu’est ce que tu as bien pu faire la nuit dernière ? »

Il porte tous les signes distinctifs d’une gueule de bois épique – il est d’une pâleur maladive, ses cheveux un véritable bazar et ses yeux bordés de rouge et cernés.

« Rien, » dit-il avec irritation, la contournant pour rentrer, « donne moi tes clés que je puisse y aller, je suis déjà en retard. »

« Ton tee-shirt est à l’envers, » commente-t-elle innocemment, et son regard y saute avant de se lever au ciel.

« Ecoute, j’ai passée la matinée à me noyer dans le café pour être au moins un peu présentable, ok. Et j’aurais encore envie d’un autre quand je reviendrai avec les garçons. »

« Présentable n’est pas le mot que j’utiliserais pour te décrire, » lâche-t-elle, « t’as fais quoi ? »

Il soupire, enlevant ses bras des manches de son tee-shirt sans cérémonie et le tournant du côté droit vers l’avant, marmonnant : « On a finit par boire au théâtre hier soir. »

« Oh, je n’étais pas au courant que tu avais encore vingt-cinq ans, » ricane-t-elle, puis ponctue cela par une toux parasite.

« Au moins je n’en ai pas quatre-vingt-cinq et ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort, » il la fusille du regard avec un peu de dégout.

« Touché. Donc, quand je t’ai appelé dans la matinée, tu étais… ? »

Son regard se fait évasif, et même avec tous ses sens complètement embrouillé, elle reconnait ce regard.

« Echoué sur le canapé de ta loge ? Honte à toi. Oh eh bien. J’espère que tu t’es amusé. »

Et il y a de nouveau ce regard, comme si certaines de ses incertitudes et inquiétudes remontaient à la surface pour une fraction de seconde, comme s’il se souvenait de quelque chose qu’il avait probablement espéré qu’un copieux volume d’alcool lui ferait oublier.

« Amusé à quel point ? » presse-t-elle, la curiosité prenant momentanément le contrôle, la faisant se sentir un peu moins chancelante comme une quille pour ne plus jamais ramper hors de son trou.

De la couleur revient sur ses joues, et il évite son regard.

« Ecoute, est ce qu’on peut faire ça plus tard ? Donne mes ces satanées clés. »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a vomit quelque part bien en vue ? Est-ce qu’il y a eu des comportements inappropriés ? Est-ce que Dwalin est en vie ? »

« T’es supposée être malade bon dieu. Va t’allonger. »

« Oh, je sais, » sourit-elle tandis qu’elle s’éclipse pour aller chercher ses clés et qu’il reste dans l’entrée, « vous avez cassé quelque chose, n’est ce pas ? »

« On n’a rien cassé. Bon, en fait, un des tabourets de bar je crois, mais c’est seulement parce que Bilbon a pensé que ça serait drôle de- »

« Aww, Bilbon était là ? Tellement gentil de ta part de l’inviter et de corrompre son foie. »

« On a pas… Il tient très bien l’alcool, crois moi. »

Quelque chose dans son ton parvient jusqu’à Dis, et quand elle sort du salon, elle a un rictus sacrément désagréable en place pour Thorin.

« Le peut-il ? » laisse-t-elle trainer sa voix tandis qu’il la fusille du regard avec assez d’intensité pour la faire flamber si elle n’était pas déjà en feu à cause de la fièvre, « et dis-moi – c’était quoi la dernière chose qu’il a tenu hier soir ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour bafouiller, mais finit par la fermer de nouveau en vain, et elle hausse les sourcils si haut que ça fait empirer son mal de crane. Il lui arrache les clés des mains sans un mot et sort sans aucune espèce d’explication, et elle rit jusqu’à ce que sa tête lui rappelle qu’il serait plus sage de retourner directement au lit.

Ainsi donc, pense-t-elle dans les secondes avant que l’inconscience délicieuse ne la rattrape à nouveau, il s’agirait de comportement inapproprié.

 

-

 

Un comportement inapproprié n’est pas vraiment le terme. Un comportement stupidement inconvenant, peut-être. Thorin a l’habitude de chanter fort et faux, et crier sur la télévision, et faire des paris stupides quand il est ivre, pas… pas ça. Il n’est pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il a accepté de rester pour commencer, dieu du ciel. Jusqu’à un certain point, c’était une soirée parfaitement normale en ce que son mal de crane s’est réveillé pile à l’heure, quelques minutes seulement après qu’il se soit glissé hors de scène, et ses plans impliquaient de prendre une douche, puis de faire une sieste, puis de rentrer à la maison. Seulement, par quelque intervention divine (d’une divinité avec un sens de l’humour particulièrement insupportable, probablement) il s’est trouvé entrainé dans une très sérieuse discussion à propos de telle ou telle chose stupide au bar avec Bilbon (qui est apparemment venu le voir jouer de nouveau, et ce que Thorin devrait penser de cela demeure trouble pour lui). Il en est rapidement venu à soutenir son argument par une bière, et Bilbon a fait de même avec un verre de vin, et puis des gens sont entrés, et ça s’est accéléré à partir de là, et…

C’est complètement de la faute de Bilbon, vraiment. Thorin aimerait presque ne pas se rappeler des détails. Ou même du schéma général. Non, définitivement des détails, c’est de ceux-ci dont il doit se débarrasser. Minuscules, pas importants, agaçants détails, comme la sensation exacte que ça fait de tenir… non. Absolument pas. Inconvenant. Il se sent dix ans plus âgé, un écho dans ses poumons lui rappelant pourquoi il a arrêté de fumer des cigares toutes ces années auparavant et pourquoi il n’aurait vraiment pas dû décider que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d’en fumer juste un la nuit précédente. Dans l’ensemble, il se sent un peu défaillant et un peu tremblant, probablement du fait de tout le café par lequel il a remplacé son sang plus tôt aujourd’hui, et conduire devrait vraiment requérir toute son attention s’il veut espérer ramener ses neveux à la maison en sécurité. Et pourtant…

 

« Vous étiez dans Cats ?! Oh, pitié dites moi qu’il ne plaisante pas, et dans ce cas, que je peux voir ça quelque part. »

Bilbon sautille carrément sur son tabouret de bar par pure excitation, et Thorin redirige son regard de lui vers Dwalin.

« Pourquoi t’es là déjà ? » siffle-t-il.

« Par altruisme, » Dwalin lui décoche un sourire carnassier, alors, avec l’enthousiasme d’un présentateur télé surpayé, « laissez moi vous dire, Bilbon, il y a tellement de choses que vous devez savoir sur la carrière de Thorin. Tellement de gemmes que je pourrais- »

« Non. Non, » Thorin dit fermement, et avant que Dwalin ne puisse continuer, dit-il, « je n’ai jamais été dans Cats. J’ai auditionné, oui, même fait une ou deux répétitions avant qu’ils décident qu’ils ne voulaient pas de moi. »

« Ah, dommage, » soupire Bilbon, levant le regard vers lui, cet incessant sourire impertinent que Thorin suspecte l’homme de lui réserver pour le titiller parfaitement visible, même avec son verre de vin pressé contre ses lèvres.

« Pas vraiment, » grommèle-t-il.

« Vous voyez, une chose qu’il faut que vous sachiez sur Thorin- »

« Je te préviens. »

« -est que lui rappeler ses années de comédie musicale peut causer une détresse émotionnelle sévère, » Dwalin termine sans flancher, inclinant sa bouteille de bière vers Thorin alors que celui-ci tente de l’enflammer de son seul regard noir.

« Vraiment ? » demande Bilbon apparemment innocemment, « J’ai toujours cru pour ma part que ce devait être vraiment amusant. Tout le monde a toujours l’air si incroyablement… jovial. J’aimerais bien m’y essayer, mais j’ai bien peur que ma voix lorsque je chante rivaliserait avec des grenouilles en chaleur… »

« La jovialité que vous voyez sur scène ? Vous êtes à peu près obligé contractuellement de faire ça, vous savez, » explique Thorin avec mauvaise humeur, « ils vous disent de toujours sourire. Souriez comme si vous vous amusez. Je me souviens d’avoir pensé que si je m’amusais, je serais déjà en train de sourire. »

« Ouaip, sourire est un de ses principaux arguments de vente, » commente Dwalin, et Bilbon rigole, mais arrive tout de même à avoir l’air compatissant en même temps.

« J’ai eu ma part d’abrutis qui vous demandent de faire comme si vous adoriez ça, au lieu d’avoir envie de vomir rien que d’y penser, croyez moi, » offre-t-il, et Thorin offre un ‘je n’en doute pas.’, ne réalisant pas combien c’est dur avant de l’avoir dit. Mais Bilbon le prend de plein fouet, contrant cela avec un froncement de sourcils exagéré et puis riant un peu plus et tapotant l’épaule de Thorin avec un pensif et très amusé : « Eh bien, au moins nous travaillons tous les deux sur quelque chose de solide maintenant, eh. », et Dwalin grogne pour une quelconque raison, et Thorin décide que prendre une autre gorgée serait l’alternative la plus sage.

« De quoi parlons-nous ? Et voulons nous accompagner cela de quelque chose de plus fort ? »

C’est Bombur, joyeux comme toujours après sa performance, un talent que Thorin lui envie depuis aussi longtemps qu’il a partagé une scène avec lui, et il agite l’impressionnante bouteille dans sa main vers eux.

« Le sujet est la carrière de Thorin dans la comédie musicale, » Dwalin avance prestement, « et où donc as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Compliments d’un fan, » Bombur se rengorge.

« Comment ça se fait que j’en reçoit jamais ? » Thorin se plaint, finissant sa bière en une longue gorgée.

« Parce que tu es insupportable, grincheux, et ne sourit jamais ? » suggère Dwalin.

« Laisse moi t’en coller une dans le visage, ça me fera bien sourire. »

« Peut être plus tard, mon grand. Dois-je nous verser un verre à tous ? Bilbon ? »

« Peut être plus tard, » Bilbon raille, « non, honnêtement, je passe la main. La nuit est encore jeune et moi et… qu’est ce que c’est, du vieux whiskey ?, ne faisons pas bon ménage… »

Et c’est vrai, la nuit est encore jeune, mais elle progresse rapidement à partir de ce moment. Certaines personnes s’en vont, d’autres personnes restent, et la vérité est qu’ils font rarement ça ces jours ci, se retrouver au théâtre, donc ça semble spécial, d’une certaine façon. Et quelque part à mi chemin du débat enflammé à propos des différents gestionnaires de scène avec lesquels ils ont travaillés, Bilbon et lui se retrouvent du même bord pour une fois, prenant du bon temps à regarder Bofur souffrir en écoutant leurs remarques délibérément aiguisées, Thorin réalise ce qui fait paraitre cela inhabituel. C’est une fraction de seconde bizarre et vague – Bilbon rit et chancelle sur son tabouret de bar du fait de sa propre ébriété, et entreprend d’attraper la jambe de Thorin brièvement, pour se soutenir tandis qu’il descend, et Thorin n’a même pas le temps de réagir à part pour enregistrer la chaleur qui se dégage de l’endroit où Bilbon l’a touché, et il le regarde s’éloigner sur des jambes quelque peu chancelantes, et réalise, quelque peu confus, qu’il l’a regardé s’éloigner pendant un moment à présent.

Qu’il ait pris des verres avec cet homme, et joué avec lui, et rit avec lui, pour un moment à présent, et qu’il y ait eu un temps où il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de son visage et allait voir sa pièce encore et encore juste pour l’espoir fugace de le voir échouer. Ou était-ce pour cela ?

Son esprit s’échappe vers les ténèbres gênées des coulisses il y a quelques semaines, Bilbon demandant carrément un câlin, et faisant cela de façon si gênée et amusante à la fois, et combien ça semblait si incroyablement naturel d’accéder à sa demande, comme s’ils se dirigeaient vers là depuis toujours, vraiment. Il se souvient avoir espéré que Bilbon ne soit pas capable d’entendre le battement de son cœur accélérer, et il se souvient avoir regardé dans le noir complet et impénétrable de l’espace poussiéreux entre les étagères et les murs et les accessoires et avoir pensé à toutes les résolutions qu’il a faites depuis des années, et comment les voir s’écrouler en présence de Bilbon semble pourtant une autre conséquence naturelle de… quoi que ce soit qu’il aient.

Une tape sur l’épaule le secoue presque littéralement hors de sa stupeur, et face au regard amusé mais scrutateur de Dwalin, Thorin grogne et boit ce qu’il reste de sa bouteille de bière de nouveau pour éviter encore un moment de parler.

«Un sou pour tes pensées, » Dwalin asticote, et Thorin ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux.

« Casse-toi. »

« Je vois, je vois. Dans ce cas, il est peut être grand temps de commencer à mixer quelque chose de plus excitant. Qui est partant pour une Margarita ? »

« Ais-je entendu le mot Margarita ? » Blbon relève avec une incroyable rapidité, et tout d’un coup il occupe l’espace personnel de Thorin, de nouveau, penché au dessus du bar avec excitation, les pieds battants dans les airs, puis se précipite pour aider Bombur.

« Depuis quand tu bois des Margaritas ? » siffle Thorin, et Dwalin lui lance un sourire angélique en réponse.

« Moi non. Les autres oui. »

« Pitié ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de cligner de l’œil. »

« Nah ! »

« Arrête ça. »

 

Normalement, Thorin serait déjà rentré à la maison il y a des heures – cela étant, il boit sa Margarita très précautionneusement (Bilbon le lui a apporté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser, n’est-ce-pas), et se demande ce qui a changé. Quand ça a changé. Et si c’est vraiment quelque chose.

Il laisse Bilbon s’assoir près de lui sur le canapé du bar, leurs jambes se touchant, le laisse papoter et le faire rire lui et tous les autres, et se demande, comment n’ai-je pas surveillées mes arrières ? Comment je t’ai laissé entrer dans ma vie sans prévenir et tout chambouler ? Seigneur, y’a une raison pour laquelle il reste loin des cocktails généralement.

Bien assez tôt, il ne reste plus que Bilbon et lui, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, et Nori et Dori se chamaillant dans un coin et donc ne participant pas beaucoup en matière de conversation, et il doit être tard, et il serait peut être sage de rentrer à la maison vite, c’est toujours le cas quand Bombur commence à parler de toutes les pièces qu’il a écrites et n’a jamais laissé personne lire…

« Huh, quoi ? Où allons-nous ? »

Ca lui prend tellement de temps d’arrêter le fil de sa pensée et se concentrer, mais tout le monde se lève et Bilbon a l’air d’être en train de l’attendre impatiemment, et donc Thorin se redresse sur ses jambes guère stables, attrapant ce qu’il reste de sa boisson. Honnêtement pourtant, il n’a pas été aussi déchiré dans ce bâtiment depuis… eh bien, des années à présent, et ça le fait se sentir… plus jeune.

« Bilbon voulait voir le Corbeau ! » explique Bofur avec enthousiasme, comme si c’était quelque grand secret, et Thorin fronce et fronce les sourcils, incapable de saisir la situation.

« Au Corbeau ! » s’exclame Dori.

« Je croyais qu’il avait brûlé ? » demande Thorin bêtement.

« Ha ! » le chef costumier aboie, les joues rouges, se balançant doucement d’un côté à l’autre, soutenu par son frère, « tu ne sais rien ! C’est là en bas ! »

« Où en bas ? » Thorin incline la tête, regardant Bilbon, qui hausse les épaules avec un sourire, manifestement grandement amusé par la situation.

Et c’est comme ça qu’ils se retrouvent tous à suivre Dori, quelqu’un commençant une version inutilement braillarde de l’Homme Dans La Lune quelque part à mi-chemin du grand escalier, les autres s’y joignant, les voix portant, la vieille moquette étouffant leurs pas inégaux mais rien d’autre. Pour le cerveau de Thorin nageant dans une brume alcoolisée plaisante, le bâtiment semble alors bien plus grand, les plafonds bien plus hauts, l’air plus frais, des coins reculés attendant d’être découverts – c’est comme si la masse infinie d’une montagne les entourait, et il se sent minuscule, et insignifiant, en sécurité et tout à fait chez lui.

« Où est Bilbon ? » soulève Bofur, et Dwalin éclate de rire, mais la vérité est que la toute nouvelle addition à leur ensemble est véritablement manquante, et comment c’est arrivé pas un ne le saura jamais.

« Bilbon ? » appelle Thorin, et Dwalin accompagne cela d’un bien plus bruyant, bien plus poétiquement prononcé : « Oh Bilbo-on ! »

« Je suis là ! » arrive une voix joyeuse apparemment de l’intérieur des murs et définitivement d’en dessous, ce qui entraine plus de rires de tout le monde.

« Descendu par l’un des escaliers de services, » Bofur est le plus rapide à comprendre, haussant la voix pour dire à Bilbon, « contente toi de descendre, tu arriveras sur la scène ! On te retrouve là bas ! »

« Okay dac, » dit la voix tranquille bêtement, et ensuite, « outch ! Merde. »

Davantage de rires, mais Thorin remarque : « Peut être que quelqu’un devrait le rejoindre ? »

« Ouais, on ne voudrait pas qu’il meurt là en bas, pas bon pour la publicité, » propose Bofur avec délicatesse.

« Va-y, » Dwalin fait signe à Thorin, et ensuite, comme s’ils étaient tous de mèche dans quelque plan sur lequel Thorin n’a jamais été briefé, ils s’en vont tous en flânant sans aucun soucis pour le monde, le laissant derrière également.

Il se tient debout et impuissant dans le couloir sombre pendant un moment, puis soupire et pénètre le noir absolu de la cage d’escalier, un stupide machin en spirale métallique et étroit, un des nombreux menant tout en bas vers les coulisses et même vers le sous-sol, s’il ne se trompe pas. Il cherche à tâtons sur le mur pour trouver un interrupteur, et quand il le trouve avec succès, un souffle vient de quelque part en dessous de lui.

« Il y a de la lumière ! »

« Bien sur qu’il y a de la lumière ! Est-ce que vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu’en bas dans ce satané noir ? »

« Uhh… ouais ? »

« Vous avez de la chance d’être en vie, pour être honnête. Attendez-moi. »

« Ouais, très bien, dépêchez vous. C’est glauque ici. Vous savez où on va ? »

« En bas. Pas beaucoup le choix, » grommèle Thorin, s’avançant seulement avec grande précaution – son équilibre est plus que perturbée par toute la boisson, et un pas de travers pourrait bien se terminer par quelque chose de cassé ou pire.

Il lui faut des siècles pour atteindre Bilbon, avec son équilibre chancelant et une de ses mains occupée à toujours tenir ce qu’il reste de son dernier verre, et donc ne fournissant pas grand-chose comme soutien. Il suit le fredonnement discret de l’homme, une mélodie qu’il connait mais ne resitue pas, et après un long moment, après ce qui a bien dû être un milliard de marches en spirales, Thorin apparait dans le corridor.

« Hey, » l’accueille Bilbon, et au moins l’une de leurs têtes doit être en train de tournoiller, parce qu’il apparait qu’il tangue légèrement où il se tient, « où on est ? Cet endroit est comme un labyrinthe. »

Thorin regarde alentour, reconnaissant heureusement quelques coins.

« Ah, en dessous du sol à présent. La scène est juste à l’étage en dessous. Venez. »

Bilbon le suit avec obéissance, et ils finissent par entrer dans l’auditorium par une des entrées latérales, quelque chose que Thorin considère être un petit miracle puisqu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’entrée du fond, mais Bilbon est impressionné quand même.

« Dieu du ciel, » dit-il doucement, presqu’avec déférence, ignorant Thorin et montant sur la scène, présentement seulement baignée par la faible lumière froide de la lumière servante.

« Elle a l’air tellement plus grande, » il soupire, levant les yeux vers l’indicible, impénétrable noir des arches.

Le rideau est ouvert parce que l’équipe de Dwalin a travaillé sur quelques réparations aujourd’hui, Thorin le sait, mais cela lui semble quand même quelque peu… surnaturel. Il y grimpe avec Bilbon, regardant les douzaines de sièges, leurs vagues lignes comme des pierres tombales aussi loin qu’il peut voir, et leur masse est presque tangible, le silence qu’ils respirent lourd et plein d’anticipation. Mais une fois encore peut être que tout cela est dans sa tête, considérant combien elle tourne.

Ils entendent les autres, se cognant dans des trucs dans les coulisses, mais personne ne vient les trouver, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne semble trop pressé de remonter.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ici a survécu au feu ? » demande Bilbon tout d’un coup, simplement et clairement, et Thorin prend son temps pour le regarder avant de répondre, son visage pâle toujours tourné vers le haut tandis qu’il arpente la scène des yeux comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, comme si les ténèbres, hautes au dessus d’eux, étaient un ciel plein d’étoiles que lui seul peut voir.

« Ca a surtout pris dans le bâtiment plus haut, » répond Thorin calmement, ne voyant pour une fois pas de problème à cela, « le balcon là haut- » il pointe du doigt les loges classieuses au dessus, « ont dues êtres reconstruites, je crois, mais ils ont eu beaucoup de chance que ça n’atteigne pas les coulisses. Il y avait un chandelier massif là où se trouve à présent le cadre de la scène, qui est tombé et a en quelques sortes démolie la scène, donc il y a eu des réparations là, aussi, mais ouais, la plupart des dommages était aux niveaux supérieurs. Beaucoup de costumes, puisque c’est là qu’ils les gardaient avant, beaucoup de vieux accessoires et tout ça. »

« C’est dans l’air, » murmure Bilbon, et quand Thorin se tourne pour le regarder, il se tient près de l’uns des piliers de scène, sa main se reposant dessus – il aurait presque l’air serein si ce n’étaient les slurps bruyants tandis qu’il sirote ce qui reste de son cocktail.

« Pas le feu, je veux dire, » continue-t-il, « mais que ça a… survécu au feu, je suppose ? Tout ça est tellement… vieux. Toute cette histoire. Ancient. Incroyable. »

« De vraies paroles de poète, » ricane Thorin, et Bilbon lui tire la langue sans vraiment le regarder.

A la grande horreur de Thorin, il décide ensuite de poser son verre par terre et de grimper le pilier en utilisant la corde qui se trouve là pour que leurs personnages se balancent autour, et marmonne ses lignes dans sa barbe. Thorin, dont l’estomac se retourne un peu à cette seule vue, se rapproche avec hésitation en disant : « je ne pense pas que je serais capable de vous attraper si vous tombez. »

« Je ne vais pas tomber, » déclare Bilbon, puis entreprend de glisser et probablement quasiment se casser la cheville avant de reprendre son équilibre, mais cela le fait seulement éclater de rire et se balancer autour dans un grand arc dangereux.

« Ma maitresse, d’un monstre est amoureuse, » récite-t-il bruyamment, la corde grinçant et se tendant, « tout près d’elle… allez, aidez moi un peu là ! »

« Oh non, » Thorin s’éloigne, « non non, nous n’allons pas faire ça maintenant. »

« Rabat… foie ! »

« Rabat-joie est le mot que vous cherchez, je crois. Maintenant descendez de là avant de vous casser quelque chose. »

« Jamais ! » s’exclame Bilbon, « une troupe de pantins… c’était quoi… oh, c’est vrai, de grossières machines ! »

« C’est artisans ! Mon Dieu, retenez vos lignes, » aboie Thorin, mais un rire le submerge avant de finir quand même.

« Artisans, » Bilbon sourit, sautant en bas du pilier au final, « oh en effet, au temps pour moi. Allez, faisons la chose. »

« La chose ? »

« Vous savez. La chose. Lorsqu’à ce moment, ainsi est-il passé… »

« Oh seigneur, non. Nous allons nous tuer. »

« No-on, ça va bien aller ! Allez, faisons-le ! »

Thorin est ivre. Il est très, très ivre. Très confortablement. Tout ce qui compte pour lui à ce moment là est Bilbon, tout rougissant, les yeux brillants, un large sourire sur le visage, son stupide nœud papillons de travers et adorable. Et donc il pose sa boisson quelque part en sécurité et va se placer sur ses marques – ou ce qui pourrait être ses marques mais pourrait tout aussi bien être une moitié de scène plus loin, c’est difficile à dire dans son état d’esprit – et ils se crient tout bonnement leurs lignes de l’un à l’autre, interrompus très souvent car les massacrant entièrement, riant au lieu de les dire, ou simplement les oubliant, et quand le moment de leur porté arrive, Thorin le rate complètement, naturellement.

Un instant, il est coincé à se rappeler ce qui vient après ‘verrouillé’, et le suivant, il a une pleine brassée de Bilbon et le monde se renverse complètement.

Ils s’écroulent au sol au son de quelque chose qui craque – probablement la plupart des côtes de Thorin – et tout est de travers, parce que Bilbon s’est d’une façon ou d’une autre retrouvé au dessus de lui, et Thorin est certain de ne pas se rappeler avoir fait un seul mouvement correctement…

Mais tout ce dont son cerveau quasi probablement en commotion est capable d’enregistrer est la légère odeur avec laquelle il est à présent très familier, et il réalise que son visage est à peu près fourré dans les boucles dorées de Bilbon. Il essaye de leur souffler dessus faiblement pour les éloigner, mais aucune partie de son corps ne semble répondre proprement. Ils restent juste étendus là comme ça pour ce qui pourrait être quelques secondes ou un temps infini, un mélange pathétique de membres secoués par le rire, et encore une fois ils rechignent à bouger. Quelque soit l’angle de vue, Thorin devrait être en train de se faire écraser sous le poids de Bilbon là tout de suite, mais tout ce qu’il ressent est une chaleur plaisante qui l’immobilise si profondément et complètement qu’il grommèle presque avec déplaisir lorsque Bilbon bouge et se redresse pour s’écarter de lui.

Sans aucun vrai plan ou programme, Thorin pose ses mains sur ses reins, sur la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale et regarde, pris de vertige, les yeux de Bilbon s’écarquiller, et il devient soudainement très très statique. Au moins l’un d’entre eux devrait définitivement dire quelque chose, mais tout ce que l’un et l’autre arrive à faire est regarder, pendant un très long moment.

« Mieux que la version de Radagast, » glousse Bilbon doucement, son souffle chatouillant la joue de Thorin, lui faisant réaliser à quel point leurs visages sont proches.

« Plus sûr, » murmure-t-il.

« Le public est en train de s’ennuyer. »

« Ca leur apprendra à ne pas reconnaitre le grand Art. »

Thorin peut sentir les frissons venant du rire de Bilbon jusque dans son cœur, et son cœur est présentement en train de battre fort, plus fort qu’il ne devrait, mais régulièrement. Bien. Il veut trouver quelques mots stupides pour dire que Radagast ne serait pas satisfait de tout ça parce qu’ils ne sont pas allés au bout de tous leurs mouvements dans leur entièreté, mais le fond de l’affaire est qu’il a vraiment, désespérément, envie d’embrasser Bilbon, et oublier tout le reste. Inhibition et motivation au Diable, son monde se rétrécie aux doigts de Bilbon s’enfonçant dans son épaule – ont-ils toujours été là ? – et la chaleur que Bilbon irradie, séparé du bout de ses propres doigts par rien de plus que le tissu fin de sa chemise. Mais heureusement, Bilbon ne semble pas en état de parler non plus, parce que la sensation suivante qui parvint jusqu’au cerveau de Thorin est le contact de ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche, et le glapissement surpris qui suit, comme si Bilbon ne peut pas croire qu’il l’a bel et bien fait.

Mais, eh bien, ils sont tous les deux très très ivres, et qu’y a-t-il à faire, vraiment ? Ils pourraient même ne pas se rappeler de ça demain. Thorin se sent si détaché de tous ses nombreux problèmes, et réserves, et doutes, et Bilbon est juste là, tout en courbes délicates et chaleur et un léger gout sucré qu’il ne peut pas vraiment identifier s’attardant sur ses lèvres – il l’efface d’un lèchement, et Bilbon semble attiré par la vision pendant une courte seconde, et une partie plus sensée (mais, l’est elle réellement ?) de Thorin s’inquiète qu’il ne change d’avis au final.

Mais ensuite Bilbon se penche en avant, leurs nez se cognant, et l’embrasse de nouveau, la plus douce et la plus tendre des choses dont qui que ce soit ai gratifié Thorin depuis bien longtemps, et son monde rétréci implose et se change en une supernova de plaisir électrique, et un sentiment très satisfaisant de oh, enfin.

Très vaillamment, son bras voyage pour s’enrouler autour des hanches de Bilbon, et il sait à quel point il est minuscule et parfaitement sculpté pour s’adapter à sa prise, le savait depuis un moment à présent, mais la facilité de tout cela parvient quand même à alimenter son besoin. Ses lèvres s’écartent et celles de Bilbon font de même, leur très faible gémissement à bout de souffle un effort commun, et les doigts de Bilbon sont à présent dans ses cheveux comme s’il savait, le pouce traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, et oh, c’est trop beau…

« Ohé, vous deux ! Vous êtes quelque part par là ? »

Et bien sûr, trop beau aurait dû être suivi par pour être vrai. La voix de Dwalin est comme une gifle ramenant Thorin à la réalité, la scène, le faible éclairage se balançant au dessus de leurs têtes, tout cela réapparaissant comme s’il s’éveillait d’un rêve, et Bilbon… Bilbon semble trouver l’expérience refroidissante également parce qu’il ne reste rien de lui là où il y avait tout quelques secondes auparavant, et il laisse derrière lui un terrible froid.

Thorin grogne mécontent, et quand il se tourne pour regarder, toujours réticent à se relever, il voit que Bilbon le regarde, son visage entièrement incompréhensible bien sûr – Thorin n’est pas très bon pour lire en lui quand il est dans ses meilleurs et plus sobres moments, encore moins maintenant.

« Désolé, » soupire Bilbon, et Thorin fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, car il est toujours en train de sourire, et que c’est impossible à déchiffrer.

« Non, » essaye-t-il, « Je suis… »

« Mauvaise idée, » l’informe Bilbon, et Thorin fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oh, vous êtes là ! Qu’est ce qui s’est putain de passé ? Vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose ? »

Ceci est, évidemment et inévitablement, Dwalin, faisant irruption sur la scène comme un taureau très bruyant et très enivré, et Bilbon se détourne de Thorin bien trop vite pour qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il se passe, se glissant dans la peau d’un personnage qui n’a rien à voir avec ce qui vient juste de se produire (est ce que ça s’est vraiment passé ? Thorin commence déjà à avoir des doutes), déclarant jovialement : « Ouais, quelques côtes fracturées. Note pour plus tard, n’essayez pas de soulevés à pleine vitesse après quatre Margaritas. »

Dwalin ricane et l’aide à se remettre sur pieds, et Thorin espère un peu faiblement qu’ils puissent l’ignorer et le laisser simplement allongé sans bouger pendant un peu plus longtemps à essayer de comprendre la situation.

« Ca va, grand-père ? » Dwalin décide de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, sa main présente pour l’aider également.

Thorin essaye de l’insulter, mais ça sort comme un grommèlement sans queue ni tête, et il se remet sur pieds tout seul, avec un peu de difficulté toutefois. Et c’est vraiment comme de se réveiller d’un rêve agréable pour une réalité désagréable. Tout ce qu’il veut est être seul avec Bilbon un peu plus longtemps, mais un regard dans la direction de l’homme fait l’effet de ramper de sous une couette bien chaude dès le réveil – une expérience entièrement horrible, faisant souhaiter de ne jamais s’être levé du tout. Les lignes du visages de Bilbon ne collent pas, toutes tendues et contrariées, la tendresse que Thorin y a vue de près disparue à présent comme si elle n’avait jamais existée au départ, et… seigneur, il est vraiment trop ivre pour ça, parce que tout ce qu’il ressent est de la colère. Et qu’elle soit dirigée vers Dwalin, ou Bilbon, ou lui-même, il ne saurait dire.

 

Sa tête a dû classer le reste comme étant sans importance car n’impliquant plus Bilbon, parce qu’il est certain de ne pas se souvenir comment il a atterrit sur le canapé de sa loge quand il se réveille dessus le matin. Il se souvient du reste, malheureusement, et ça lui revient sous la forme de courts et douloureux coups de poignards qui lui donnent l’impression que sa tête est sur le point d’exploser.

C’est jeudi, il décide, et donc tu peux rester dans cette pièce pour le reste de la journée sans rencontrer ni parler à qui que ce soit. Bien. Ca devrait aider. Pas vrai ?

Evidemment, sa sœur a d’autres plans. Et évidemment, après que sa réaction première en rencontrant un Dwalin a l’air très chiffonné quand il va se faire un café est d’esquiver son ‘Bien dormi ?’, non pas par un juron précis et pointu, mais par ce qui sort comme un grognement très désespéré accompagné d’un avachissement sur le bar, enfonçant son visage dans le pli de son coude et espérant silencieusement que le monde s’arrête pendant que son esprit lui rejoue exactement à quel point avoir le torse de Bilbon pressé contre son torse, et les lèvres de Bilbon contre ses lèvres, était doux… il décide qu’il est dans le pétrin.

 

-

 

Dans le pétrin. Tellement dans le pétrin. Bilbon se réveille avec un mal de crane infernal qui lui rappelle gentiment que sa vingtaine est officiellement terminée à présent, mais sa mémoire est, comme il le découvre en se levant et en essayant de reconnaitre son environnement, malheureusement intacte. Pour la plus grande partie. Comment a-t-il bien pu finir roulé en boule sur un des canapés de la chambre verte est incompréhensible, mais à part cela, la scène n’est pas très loin, et s’il était un tant soit peu dans le flou concernant ce qu’il s’est passé là bas la nuit dernière, quelques bleus bizarrement placées se chargent de s’assurer qu’il se souvienne lorsqu’il se lève.

Tellement dans le pétrin.

Tout ce qu’il veut faire à présent est de foutre le camp d’ici. Il a besoin de boire environ un litre d’eau, de prendre une douche, de trouver ses affaires et aussi de trouver un semblant de tranquillité d’esprit, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Le grand bâtiment est toujours ensommeillé autour de lui tandis qu’il se fraye un chemin vers le bar où il se souvient d’avoir laissé son téléphone pour la dernière fois, et la première horloge qu’il rencontre lui dit que l’endurance de ses vingt ans pourrait l’avoir quitté à la seconde où il a atteint la trentaine, mais se réveiller stupidement tôt après avoir beaucoup bu est une compétence qui est apparemment toujours bien présente. Peut être qu’il va être chanceux et ne pas rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Sa chance tient jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel, assez miraculeusement, et c’est seulement quand il grimpe dans la douche qu’il réalise que son pendentif en forme de gland a disparu.

 

Comme s’il n’était pas déjà sous pression. Il se ruine l’esprit à essayer de se souvenir s’il y avait au moins un moment la nuit dernière où il avait ne serait ce que considéré l’enlever, mais ça le mène à quelques… spéculations particulièrement louches, et il décide donc de se faire un café et de passer le reste de la journée à ignorer béatement le monde extérieur. Ouaip, ça va aider.

Peut être qu’il va avoir de la chance. Peut être que Thorin ne se souvient même pas. Peut être que ça ne s’est même pas produit pour commencer.

Peut être qu’il ne boira plus jamais au-delà d’un verre de vin à tout jamais.

Ce n’est pas que Bilbon ne voulait pas l’embrasser – oh, il le voulait. A ce moment là, étalé sous lui, ses yeux brillants levés vers lui avec un calme absolu, Thorin était tout simplement irrésistible. Et ivre ou non, Bilbon a toujours été habitué à prendre ce qu’il veut, au diable les conséquences… Oh mais il est dans le pétrin. Il se souvient d’avoir pensé cela après que Dwalin les ai surpris en faisant irruption, se souvient des papillons dans son estomac se changeant en quelque chose de plus nauséeux, se souvient d’avoir pensé bien, maintenant tu es allé le faire, Bilbon Sacquet.

Parce qu’ils vous mettent en garde contre ça – ils vous disent, tu es dans un métier qui fabrique des émotions crédibles, ne t’alarme pas si certaines restent de temps en temps. Tu vas développer des coups de cœurs à droite et à gauche, et tu peux tout aussi bien laisser cela être une bonne chose, ou la laisser te détruire. Mais ne confond jamais l’alchimie et les vrais sentiments…

Oh, bah Ce n’était qu’un baiser. Pour le peu qu’il connait de Thorin, Bilbon est presque sûr qu’ils partagent le même sentiment – ils vont probablement finir par soit ne pas en parler du tout, ou parvenir à une décision unanime comme les professionnels qu’ils sont tous deux. C’était un baiser sympa, agréable, brillant, mais c’est tout.

Il parvint à passer par plusieurs phases d’effroi, culpabilité, anxiété, embarras et finalement acceptation, tout cela en un jour, quittant à peine le nid qu’est son canapé dans sa grande et solitaire chambre d’hôtel, et lorsque Vendredi arrive, il est parfaitement prêt à retourner au travail, ou du moins le croit il. Sa répétition en tête à tête avec Thorin est seulement dans l’après midi, et cela lui laisse… oh, largement le temps de trouver comment se comporter avec lui, ouaip ?

« Nope, toujours pas trouvé, désolé, » Bofur est la troisième personne à lui dire ça quand il l’interroge à propos de son pendentif perdu (et il interroge avec diligence, mais aussi essaye de ne pas laisser tout le monde savoir à quel point ne pas passer ses doigts sur sa surface lisse une à deux fois par jour le perturbe), « mais je vais demander autour de moi. Tu disais que tu l’avais peut être laissé sur la scène ? Peut être que quelqu’un de l’équipe de hier matin l’a trouvé. »

« La – la scène. Ouaip. C’est là où on était. Thorin et moi, je veux dire, » la langue de Bilbon fourche plusieurs fois.

« Ouaip, je sais. Dwalin m’a dit qu’il vous avait trouvé tous les deux essayant de vous tuer en répétant vos mouvements ? » Bofur commente innocemment, et Bilbon tient pour acquis qu’il prend secrètement beaucoup de plaisir à le regarder s’étrangler avec son eau.

« C’est – ouaip. C’est ce qu’on faisait. »

« Mm-hm. Vous avez de la chance d’être en un seul morceau. Dwalin et moi, on en verrait pas la fin si on vous avait laissé vous blesser. Hey, tu as demandé à Thorin à propos de ton collier-truc ? Je serais pas surpris si ça s’était pris dans sa barbe par accident ou quoi… Je plaisante ! Seigneur ! Respire, » Bofur lui tapote l’épaule, éludant le meilleur regard assassin de Bilbon par rien d’autre qu’un nouveau rire.

« T’es pire que Dwalin, » grommèle Bilbon.

«  Oh, j’en doute grandement. Mais sérieusement, Thorin pourrait être en mesure de… t’aider. Il est dans sa loge en ce moment, pour autant que je le sache. Fais gaffe, par contre, je pense qu’il a de la compagnie. »

« De la compagnie ? Quelle compagnie ? Dans le genre… »

« Juste là, » Bofur pointe le visage de Bilbon avec une grande satisfaction, comme s’il venait juste de faire une découverte majeure, et puis il sort tranquillement, et son rire hante Bilbon même après qu’il se soit évanouit.

Il reste debout tout seul un moment, se demandant si tout le monde est au courant d’un grand et gros secret dont il n’a aucune idée, puis quand le bout de son doigt voyage vers l’emplacement juste sous la pointe de sa clavicule où son pendentif se trouve habituellement, il décide que ça a été bien assez d’inquiétude pour une semaine. Il lisse les plis de sa chemise, et compagnie ou pas, il va pour trouver Thorin.

Il vous laisse entrer ? De son propre chef ? Eh bien, oui, ce n’est pas la première fois que Bilbon vient cogner à la porte, et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir un peu jaloux à l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre soit autorisé à l’intérieur de la loge de Thorin si facilement… Oh, ressaisit toi, Bilbon Sacquet.

« Entrez ! »

Ceci n’est définitivement pas la voix de Thorin, et Bilbon se contente de fixer la porte pendant un temps infini dans une totale confusion. Un enfant ?

Mais ensuite la porte s’ouvre à la volée et le visage hautement inquisiteur de Kili est celui qui l’accueille, et tout fait soudainement bien plus de sens.

« Bilbon ! » le garçon s’exclame avec enthousiasme, et ce qui suit est le gémissement tourmenté de l’antique canapé de Thorin tandis que son propriétaire bondit sur ses pieds bien trop vite.

« Hey ! » Fili, qui était en train de travailler sur ses devoirs de l’autre côté de celui-ci, crie avec indignation, mais Thorin l’ignore et se presse vers Bilbon, mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kili et le poussant gentiment mais fermement hors du passage.

« Hey ! Salut. Merde, quelle heure il est ? Est-ce que j’ai trop dormi ? Est-ce que Gandalf est en colère ? »

« Tonton a dit merde ! » Kili l’accuse avant que Bilbon ait pu ouvrir la bouche, et Thorin feint un hoquet d’horreur et plaque ses mains sur les oreilles de son neveu. »

« T’as rien entendu. »

« Plus de crème glacée, ou on le dit à Maman, » dit Fili avec solennité.

« Très bien. Ca fait… quoi ? Cinq litre maintenant ? »

« Dieu du ciel, » rit Bilbon, et il pense, oh non, tu es toujours irrésistible.

« Enfin, ça va, » continue-t-il, ravalant toutes ces pensées avant qu’elles ne puissent se changer en quelque chose de plus dangereux, « les répétitions ne commencent pas avant une heure. J’ai juste… besoin de te demander quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » Thorin penche la tête, une lueur de compréhension s’allumant dans ses yeux, « oh. Certes. Ouais. Ecoutez, les gars, je sors un moment, tenez vous bien ou toute la glace est annulée, compris ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il ferme la porte sur les plaintes de ses neveux avant que Bilbon ait le temps de lui dire que non, ce n’est vraiment pas si sérieux.

« Ecoute, en fait je voulais te parler aussi, je- »

« Okay, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose qui va nous faire nous sentir stupides tous les deux, » Bilbon l’interromps, rigolant, se sentant soudain moins tendu à la vue de Thorin se passant les doigts dans les cheveux nerveusement, « j’allais juste te demander si tu n’avais pas par… accident mis la main sur… trouver, trouver est le bon mot… »

« Trouvé… quoi ? » Thorin fronce les sourcils, et la chaleur monte aux joues de Bilbon.

Raté pour ne pas se sentir stupide.

« Mon pendentif, » soupire-t-il, ses doigts effleurant son cou, un geste qui semble attirer l’attention de Thorin pour une raison sur laquelle Bilbon ne souhaite pas s’attarder là tout de suite, « tu sais lequel ? C’était un cadeau de… peu importe. Je pensais juste… quand on était sur la scène, tu sais… »

Le ‘ouaip’ de Thorin est un peu tendu, pour autant que Bilbon puisse en juger, et le silence règne pendant un moment, aucun d’eux trop pressé de le briser. Tous deux pensent à la même chose de toute façon.

« Je vais… garder l’œil ouvert, » offre Thorin un peu mal à l’aise, et seulement à ce moment là Bilbon réalise qu’il était en train de regarder le bout de ses chaussures comme un ado gêné.

« Ouaip… merci. Merci. »

« Ecoute, je voulais juste dire- »

« Tonton ! J’ai besoin d’aide ! Reviens à l’intérieur ! »

Le visage de Thorin se tord en une grimace de ce qui ne peut être décrit que comme du désespoir, et il soupire théâtralement, faisant rire Bilbon.

« C’est quoi, des Maths ? »

« Grammaire de cours élémentaire. Ca va finir par m’achever. »

« Oh la. Qu’est ce qu’ils font là, au fait ? »

« Dis est malade, » dit Thorin avec amertume, « elle pensait que c’était juste une grippe au début, mais après ça a empiré… elle a pu caller un rendez vous chez le docteur cette après-midi, et apparemment sa nounou n’est pas disponible car elle est aussi malade… »

« Wow. Transmet-lui ma considération, alors. J’espère qu’elle se remettra vite, pour votre bien à tous les deux. »

« Hah, oui, moi- »

« Tonton-on ! »

« -moi aussi. Crois moi. J’arrive, j’arrive ! En fait je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire ce soir, par contre, j’ai pas vraiment le temps de les reconduire à la maison après les répétitions et avant mon spectacle… »

Ils rentrent dans la loge ensemble, et Bilbon pense que ça pourrait s’avérer aussi simple que ça. Aussi simple. Ne pas parler de quoi que ce soit. Ils se sont soulés, ont survécu à une cuite épique avec tous ses effets secondaires, c’est tout bon. Maintenant, s’ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit en étant sobres, ça aurait été un plus gros problème… Pas que tu sois censé penser à faire quelque chose sobre, dieu du ciel. Soit content que ça ai finit comme ça.

« Je peux les garder, » offre Bilbon sans trop réfléchir.

Ou pas.

« Oh, ouaip, non, c’est bon. J’allais demander à Dwalin de les reconduire chez eux… »

« Dwalin n’est-il pas dans l’équipe technique ce soir ? »

« Merde, t’as raison… »

« Tonton, gros mot, » Fili interrompt calmement, relevant à peine le regard de ses devoirs, et la façon dont Thorin grogne avec une exaspération très exagérée et s’effondre sur le canapé à côté de son neveu fait rire Bilbon, mais ça lui donne aussi envie de… quoi ? Profiter d’un peu de la vie de famille de Thorin et ses garçons et pour un temps mettre de côté tout sens commun ? Peut être bien, oui.

Oh bien.

« Hey, c’est bon, » sourit-il vers Thorin, « laisse-moi aider. »

 

-

 

Dis n’est pas sure si ce sont juste les antibiotiques qui commencent à faire effet, mais elle sait qu’elle a du mal à croire que tout ce qui s’est passé dans la maison au cours des derniers jours est en effet réel. Est-ce que c’est l’effet que font les amygdales ? Elle ne les a pas eues depuis qu’elle était enfant. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle passe des heures de suite entièrement immobile au lit, tout mouvement lui causant tellement de douleur qu’il semble que ses muscles aient décidé de la quitter, et elle n’a absolument aucun autre choix que de laisser les autres prendre soin d’elle.

Il y a Balin qui passe et s’occupe simplement de toute sa paperasse, lui interdisant d’apparaitre au travail de sitôt, et elle ne peut pas protester simplement car ses glandes sont trop enflées pour qu’elle ne résiste avec suffisamment de volume. Il y a Dwalin qui lui fait des courses qu’elle n’a pas demandées, et ensuite certaines qu’elle demande, après s’être forcée à lui écrire une liste. Il y a Thorin, qui prend en charge les garçons sans le moindre piaillement, mais après tout peut être qu’elle ne peut juste pas entendre le désordre et les hurlements à travers les couvertures sous lesquelles elle se cache pour la majeure partie de la journée.

… Il y a Bilbon, qui lui ramène les garçons à la maison le Vendredi, et elle le dévisage simplement pendant un moment infini après avoir répondu à la porte, et c’est seulement après qu’il l’ait informée qu’il lui a apporté des oranges qu’elle accepte cette folie et le laisse entrer.

Tout cela est juste très… confus. Elle n’a pas l’habitude qu’on s’occupe d’elle. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Fili et Kili disparaissent pendant la majeure partie du Samedi, et seulement dans la soirée elle apprend qu’ils ont passée la journée avec Tonton Thorin et Bilbon au cinéma, et ils ont eu de la glace trois fois, Maman ! D’une façon ou d’une autre, au moins une douzaine de Tupperware différent apparaissent dans son frigo à un moment non identifié, pleins de restes qui sont si délicieux qu’ils ne peuvent que venir de Bombur et sa femme. D’une façon ou d’une autre, le monde n’est pas en train de s’écrouler juste parce qu’elle a une toux persistante qui menace de la tailler en pièces, et lorsque le Dimanche soir arrive, elle reste juste assise là dans son fauteuil, accrochée à sa tasse d’infusion au gingembre avec du citron et du miel comme à une bouée, écoutant Thorin et Bilbon se disputer dans la cuisine à propos de quoi mettre dans une sorte de sauce pour les pâtes, tandis que les garçons offrent sans nul doute des conseils très utiles, et elle ne se pose même plus de questions.

« Non non non, tu te moques de moi ? Kili, ne le laisse pas approcher de cet ail ! »

« Je vais prendre ton satané ail et tu ne pourras pas m’en empêcher ! Fili ! »

Elle est ensuite gratifiée de la vue de son ainé sortant en courant de la cuisine et serrant une gousse d’ail contre sa poitrine comme un trophée, suivit de près par son oncle, qui apparait avoir une trace de quelque chose de rouge et ressemblant distinctivement à de la sauce sur son front – ceci est expliqué lorsque Kili et Bilbon s’élancent hors de la cuisine également et engageant leur opposants dans un classique jeu de presque tag, dansant autour de la table du salon mais sans jamais vraiment s’enfuir, les mains de Kili couvertes presque jusqu’aux poignets de sauce marinara, tandis que Bilbon manie le truc avec bien plus de subtilité et plus sinistrement, menaçant Thorin avec une louche pleine de cela.

« J’ai besoin de cet ail, » l’informe-t-il froidement, « ta sœur ne peut pas sentir quoi que ce soit dans son état, et cette sauce a besoin d’être relevée. »

« Tu vas juste finir par la massacrer, et me dégouter de ta cuisine pour le reste de ma vie. »

« Oh, quel malheur, » Bilbon hoquète, « donne moi ce satané ail. »

« Jamais ! »

Et vraiment, regarder la télé donne peut être un mal de crane à Dis, mais il apparait que regarder les événements de la vie se dérouler est bien plus amusant. Définitivement meilleur que n’importe quel soap opéra. Elle est peut être fiévreuse et délirante la majorité du temps, et sa voix sort peut être comme le dernier souffle d’une créature de film d’horreur peu importe les efforts qu’elle fait, mais elle a quand même encore suffisamment de clairvoyance en elle pour reconnaitre ce qui se passe devant ses yeux. Pour une fois, elle refuse de ramper de nouveau vers son lit juste après le repas (dont le gout lui échappe quelle que soit la quantité que Bilbon a ou n’a pas mit dedans, mais elle est sûre que c’est délicieux), et reste pour regarder.

« Hey Bilbon ? » parvient-elle à dire à la troisième tentative, attrapant l’homme seul quand il lui prépare plus du thé qu’elle n’a pas eu assez d’énergie pour refuser, pendant que Thorin est en train de convaincre les garçons des bienfaits d’une douche avant d’aller se coucher, « merci, pour tout ça. Tu n’avais pas à le faire. »

« Oh non, je t’en prie, ce n’est rien, » sourit-il, « c’est le moins que je puisse faire. Et puis, penses-tu qu’il aurait pu s’en sortir seul ? Je pense bien que non. »

Elle essaye de ne pas laisser son rire se changer en une quinte de toux et rate, et il a l’air inquiet.

« Tu as juste besoin d’un peu de repos. Et voila. Tu ne veux pas boire ça dans ton lit ? »

« Peut être, » concède-t-elle dans un grand soupir, « je voulais juste dire bonne nuit… »

« On va te les envoyer. Allez vas-y. »

Et d’une façon ou d’une autre, même porter le plateau avec sa bouilloire pleine de thé chaud et fumant, il parvient à la reconduire vers sa propre chambre, dans sa propre maison, et elle le laisse faire obéissante, se sentant bien plus jeune.

« Tu es un saint, » informe-t-elle Bilbon, enrouée, après qu’elle ait été bordée.

« Oh pas vraiment, » glousse-t-il, « j’ai juste envahie ta maison, utilisé la moitié du contenu de ton frigo pour me préparer un repas gratuit, et fait ta vaisselle. Rien qu’un cambrioleur poli n’aurait fait. »

« Bien, » elle rit-tousse un peu plus, « si je pouvais aussi te persuader de nettoyer mes fenêtres, tu peux avoir toute l’argenterie de ma grand-mère. »

« On a un accord. Non, mais honnêtement, tout le plaisir est… pour moi. »

« Ouais, j’ai vu ça, » sourit-elle, se terrant plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

« Pardon? »

« Bilbo-on ! Contes de fée ! Tonton a promis que tu ferais les voix ! »

Bilbon ouvre la bouche pour répondre à cet appel distant, mais aucun son ne sort, et il dévisage Dis avec un semblant de soupçon. »

« Vas-y, » l’asticote-t-elle, « va faire les voix avec lui. »

« Ce n’est pas – est-ce que tu viens de me faire un clin d’œil ? »

« Juste un effet de lumière. Vas-y. Et vraiment, merci encore, pour tout. Je te le revaudrais. »

 

Le sommeil vient facilement et rapidement après cette petite entrevue, et elle se réveille des heures plus tard dans une maison silencieuse et sombre, les joues en feu, la gorge un gouffre asséché. Elle se glisse hors du lit et se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d’eau, et tombe sur Thorin, étendu sur le canapé et regardant le plafond, rien de plus.

« Hey, » tente-t-elle de dire, et quand sa voix refuse de coopérer elle s’éclaircit la gorge, ce qui le fait terriblement sursauter.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais encore là ? » lui demande-t-elle avec douceur tandis qu’il se frotte le front.

« Je conduis les garçons à l’école demain, tu te rappelles ? J’ai pensé que je pouvais tout aussi bien rester ici, je me sentais pas de faire tout le chemin jusque chez moi. Ca pose soucis ? »

« Non, ça va. Et Bilbon ? »

« Je l’ai ramené à son hôtel plus tôt. »

« C’est très gentleman de ta part. Comment ce sont passées vos voix ? »

« Huh ? »

« Tu sais, » sourit-elle, s’appuyant au cadre de la porte, « assis dans la toute petite chambre de mes fils côte à côte, à leur lire une histoire avant d’aller dormir ? »

« Oh ça, » marmonne-t-il et, à son grand amusement, se détourne d’elle se recouchant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine fermement, « ça s’est bien passé. »

« Qu’est ce qui s’est passé entre vous deux pendant que j’étais occupée à mourir dans mon lit ? »

Et peut être que le monde a vraiment changé pendant qu’elle était occupée à mourir dans son lit, car selon ses calculs, Thorin devrait être en train de bafouiller et nier tout et la traiter de folle et de, en résumé, se comporter comme son moi habituel, là tout de suite, mais tout ce qu’il fait est de la fixer bouche bée pendant un moment et puis se mettre à grogner avec désespoir et rejeter un bras au dessus de son visage.

« Pardon ? J’ai pas entendu, » sourit-elle à son grognement incompréhensible.

« J’ai dit, » siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées, comme s’il était en train d’avouer un crime horrible, « j’ai un sérieux problème. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien les enfants, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté. La fac, tout ça tout ça.  
> J'essaye de garder du temps pour traduire et écrire mes propres fics, mais c'est vrai que ça a été un peu difficile, et j'avais pas mal de choses à faire.  
> \- Le titre fait référence à un type de lumière utilisée en théâtre qui se traduit par "lumière servante", comme vous le constaterez dans le chapitre d'ailleurs, mais pour le titre du chapitre, j'ai préférée conserver l'idée de "fantôme" vu qu'il y a un côté élusif et mystérieux dans la relation entre Bilbon et Thorin. Ca me paraissait plus logique en terme de sens.


	10. Cul par dessus tête

Ils ne vous préparent jamais à ce genre de choses. Pas que Bilbon n’ait jamais prêté grande attention aux préparations, ayant eu bien plus de chance que de véritable talent au début de sa carrière, et trouvant sa voie à travers le monde versatile, et souvent carrément hostile, du show business plutôt correctement dans son coin. Mais quelque chose lui dit que même s’il avait reçue toute cette éducation, s’il avait été dans toutes ces écoles et avait assisté à tous ces séminaires et, l’un dans l’autre, avait été plus précautionneux et malin, il n’en aurait pas été pour autant plus sage à présent.

Pour autant qu’on vous enseigne les méthodes de jeu, l’histoire, le jargon, ou autre, il y a réellement certaines choses – un très grand nombre de choses en fait – qu’on ne peut apprendre qu’en en faisant l’expérience. Comme de ne pas inventer son propre dialogue, peu importe à quel point on se trouve grand et beau. Ou de ne pas refuser le seau pour recracher (une leçon apprise de façon brutale et au prix de la perte de tout appétit pour le gouda pour le restant de ses jours, dans le cas de Bilbon).

Ou comment se débrouiller quand on se retrouve à développer un béguin plutôt embêtant pour un partenaire de scène.

Juste… gérer l’amour en général, vraiment. Oh, c’est tellement embêtant, terriblement embêtant, de sortir avec un acteur, dit-on toujours. Tout cet engagement, toute cette attention, toutes ces attentes placées en vous. Oui, Bilbon sait tout cela, et son état d’esprit a été le même pendant des années et des années jusqu’à présent – c’est juste une question d’opportunités, en ce qui le concerne. De nouvelles, chaque jour, les poursuivre jusqu’à temps qu’on l’y autorise. Gandalf lui a offert sa toute première il y a bien plus d’une décennie à présent, l’attrapant dans la rue et le poussant presque littéralement tête la première sous les projecteurs, lui montrant que le monde pourrait être sien s’il avait les tripes pour le saisir, et il aime ça. Il aime repousser les limites et défier les attentes, et voyager, et voir jusqu’où son talent l’amènera.

Tomber amoureux, se poser, s’attacher à quelqu’un ? Ca ne cadre pas vraiment là dedans, pour être honnête. Il aime sa liberté. Il aime avoir plusieurs options. Il aime l’incertitude de ne pas savoir où il sera le mois prochain. Il aime… il aime la façon dont Thorin le bouscule complètement par accident plusieurs fois pendant qu’ils préparent à diner, la cuisine de Dis étant bien trop petite pour contenir quatre personnes à la fois, quand bien même deux d’entre eux sont en fait de taille réduite.

« Ca sent bo-on, » Fili loue ses efforts avec la sauce, remuant les pâtes dans la grande casserole d’un air responsable.

« Merci ! Comment on s’en sort avec les feuilles de basilic ? »

« Presque finit, pas de perte de sang encore, » annonce Thorin, apprenant à Kili comment on coupe, ce qui consiste majoritairement à le tenir éloigné du couteau et le laisser regarder la pile d’herbe qui augmente lentement.

« Excellent, donne les moi. »

Kili marche vers lui lentement, portant l’ingrédient dans les paumes de ses mains comme le plus grand des trésors, et sans plus de cérémonie, Thorin le soulève dans ses bras pour qu’il puisse le jeter dans la casserole. Bilbon essaye de se concentrer sur le touillage de la sauce, plutôt que sur la proximité étroite avec Thorin, et l’odeur qui s’élève est toute fraiche et délicieuse et familière, et il réussit à garder son esprit sur les rails au moins un petit peu.

« C’est la recette de ma mère, » dit-il à personne en particulier, récupérant un peu de la sauce sur la spatule et soufflant dessus pour pouvoir gouter sa création, « elle aimait la cuisine italienne. »

« Aimait, » commente Thorin doucement après avoir reposé son neveu et lui avoir ordonné de se laver les mains, et Bilbon a peur de ce qu’il pourrait trouver dans son regard en le regardant dans les yeux, mais il ne rencontre rien de plus qu’un calme silencieux, une confirmation qu’il n’a pas besoin de répondre à ça.

« Ouais, » il hoche la tête, et Thorin hoche la tête, et c’est tout ce à quoi ils parviennent, et c’est bizarrement rassurant, et…

Bilbon ne comprend pas comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il ne comprend pas le processus qui les a fait passer de simples partenaires de scène ayant des difficultés à ne serait-ce que partager le même espace plus de dix minutes sans se battre, à… à ça. Ils devraient travailler ensemble, s’inquiéter de lignes et signaux et costumes, pas amener les neveux de Thorin déjeuner, et au cinéma, et prendre une glace, et… Oui, bon, c’est plus ou moins Bilbon qui creuse sa propre tombe cela dit, n’est-ce pas ? C’est lui qui a offert d’aider Thorin avec Fili et Kili pour commencer.

Oh, tout a été un tel flou étrange depuis cet incident où ils étaient ivres, vraiment. Ca semble simultanément comme s’il était en vacances, et qu’il travaillait plus dur qu’il n’a jamais travaillé auparavant. Ils ne se sont pas dit le moindre mot à propos du baiser depuis que c’est arrivé, et à la place ils ont… rit et appris à deux petits garçons comment manger avec des baguettes , et partagé une boite de popcorn et se sont plaint des voix tout au long de Dragons 2, et c’est un raccourcis de ce point là à Thorin avouant, à la grande horreur des garçons et de Bilbon, qu’il est censé cuisiner à diner pour eux et Dis, qui est toujours clouée au lit, et demandant à Bilbon de l’aider avec désespoir, et…

Oui, bon, en parlant d’enchainement des événements, peut être que la manière dont ils en sont arrivés là est très claire, mais à part cela, Bilbon est perdu. Il se sent comme s’il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il alterne entre être en colère contre lui-même et en colère contre Thorin pour ne pas dire ce que tous deux pensent – que ça ne peut pas durer longtemps comme ça, et que le résultat sera soit un autre baiser et donc plus de questions, ou… qui sait.

Le résultat ne devrait probablement pas être qu’ils finissent assis tous les deux sur le tapis bariolé dans la chambre des garçons, côte à côte, faisant les voix du Petit voleur et du Dragon grincheux, mais hélas.

« Tu fais un accent américain sacrément horrible, » commente Thorin dès qu’ils ont doucement refermée la porte bleu-vert où est inscrit « Contrée de F+K, N’entrez pas ! », derrière eux, et Bilbon rit.

« Les ados qui m’ont décerné le prix du public pour Head Over Heels ne seraient pas d’accord avec toi. »

« Oh tu vas laisser ça en suspend au dessus de ma tête pour le restant de nos jours, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je pourrais te tuer avec ce truc, tu sais. Tu te rends compte que c’est une bonne grosse planche de surf. »

« C’est une quoi ? »

« Une planche de surf, » répète Bilbon calmement, s’arrêtant dans sa descente des escaliers étroits quand il réalise que Thorin s’est lui-même arrêté, le regardant à présent d’en haut avec une certaine incrédulité.

« Ouais. A taille réelle. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« J’aimerais bien. »

« J’ai presque trop peur de demander, mais… je peux la voir ? »

Bilbon éclate de rire, plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche la seconde d’après quand il se souvient que les garçons ont besoin de silence pour s’endormir.

« Ouais, bien sûr, je la prend avec moi partout où je vais, ma fidèle planche de surf. En fait c’est – et j’avoue ça seulement car je te fais confiance pour ne pas aller le dire à qui que ce soit – plus grand que moi. »

C’est au tour de Thorin de rire sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Je sais. Elle est toute orange et jaune et fait un mètre soixante-dix. J’aimerais pouvoir en effet te la montrer et te fournir de quoi me faire chanter, mais elle est rangée dans… » sa voix lui fait défaut quand son cerveau rattrape sa bouche, et donc il finit cette phrase seulement avec une grande réluctance, doucement, son regard fuyant, « dans la maison de mes parents. »

Il joue avec le vieux bois de la rampe d’escalier avec son ongle, s’attendant complètement à une flopée de questions, prêt à rembarrer Thorin de toutes les façons nécessaires, parce qu’il n’avait certainement pas planifié d’approcher ce sujet avec un bâton de 3 mètres aujourd’hui ou dans un futur proche, mais à sa surprise, Thorin passe à côté de lui, disant avec une douceur qui pourrait être confondue avec une volonté de baisser la voix à cause des garçons, mais Bilbon n’est pas dupe, pour une raison quelconque : « allez viens, je te reconduis chez toi. A… tu sais. Ton hôtel, je veux dire. »

Et c’est comme ça que, après lui avoir fait jurer qu’il conduira aussi lentement et prudemment que possible, Bilbon se retrouve perché sur une moto, ses bras serrés autour du torse de Thorin, et la nuit est impossible de chaleur et tout ce que Thorin porte est un tee-shirt stupidement fin, et il est tout en chaleur et soupçon d’odeur d’eau de Cologne que Bilbon connait trop bien, et rien de cela ne l’aide à penser correctement. Il ferme les yeux et repose sa joue contre l’omoplate de Thorin presqu’avec précaution, et se dit que c’est parce qu’il a peur de regarder la route. Eh bien, il a peur de quelque chose.

« Ecoute, merci, vraiment » lui dit Thorin, et il aurait juste pu le déposer et repartir immédiatement, mais non, il est là, marchant avec lui jusqu’à l’entrée de l’hôtel, et Bilbon est définitivement ne serait-ce qu’un peu inquiet à présent.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » marmonne-t-il, cherchant la clé magnétique dans ses poches tandis que Thorin… surplombe.

« Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j’aurais fait sans toi ce soir. »

« Tu aurais juste pu commander à emporter tu sais, » glousse Bilbon, toujours trop poule mouillée pour lever le regard vers lui, « laisser les garçons s’entrainer un peu plus à manger avec des baguettes. »

« Hmm. Peut être. Mais alors je t’aurais raté entrain d’essayer d’utiliser tout l’ail de la maison. »

Le rire de Bilbon sort sans qu’il ait vraiment compté dessus et, très bien, c’est bon. C’est familier. Il peut naviguer cela.

« Tu en as mangé tout un bol, et as redemandé du rab, » le gronde-t-il.

« J’étais juste poli. »

« Bien. Je suis flatté. Amateur d’ail, » ajoute-t-il, le déguisant en une toux.

« Comment m’as-tu appelé ?! »

« Tu m’as entendu. »

« Très bien, c’est bon. Je vais dire à tout le monde pour la planche de surf. »

« Oh vas-y ! Je suis très fier de ma planche de surf, je te ferais dire ! »

Et ils sont tous les deux en train de rire de nouveau, et c’est trop bon. Bilbon est presque littéralement frappé de l’envie d’attraper Thorin, mais ils ne sont pas ivres cette fois, il n’y aurait aucune excuse, ce serait trop réel. Le poids de son petit pendentif en forme de gland lui manque soudain comme une brulure – il a toujours été si rassurant.

« Merci à toi aussi, » dit-il au sol et au bout des bottes de Thorin, « J’ai passé un très bon moment. Je devine que les garçons vont trainer dans le coin encore un peu ? »

« Eh bien, leur nounou va bien à présent, donc, tu sais… de temps en temps, comme d’habitude. »

« Bien… bien. »

« Mais ils avaient l’air… d’être tombés sous ton charme, donc, tu sais, si jamais tu te retrouves avec un après-midi de libre… »

« Sous mon charme, » Bilbon a un large sourire, réussissant finalement à lever les yeux vers ceux de Thorin, et seigneur, il est bien trop beau, là debout presque timide, serrant son casque sous son bras, ses cheveux en bataille et un sourire bien à lui en place, bien qu’un peu incertain.

« Presque. »

« J’aurais pensé que tu avais ruiné leur perception de moi avant même qu’ils me rencontrent, tu sais. »

« Oh ouais, » Thorin se passe une main dans les cheveux en un geste un peu honteux et pourtant si attirant que ça devrait être illégal, « c’est vrai qu’il m’est arrivé de… me plaindre de toi au déjeuner de temps en temps. »

« Est-ce vrai, » glousse Bilbon, se rapprochant dans ce qu’il décidera après être une action complètement involontaire.

« J’en ai bien peur. Horrible calomnie, entièrement infondée. »

« Tu me détestais pour ma beauté et ma planche de surf, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le rire étouffé de Thorin réchauffe le cœur de Bilbon.

« Pour l’une des deux au moins, certainement. »

« Plus maintenant ? »

Seigneur, qu’est ce que c’est, un soap opéra de chaine câblée ? Ils sont debout devant l’hôtel au milieu de la chaude nuit d’été, pour l’amour du ciel. Ajoutez juste une bande son indé et un autre film digne d’une récompense aux Teen Choice est bien en cours.

« Le jury est toujours en train de délibérer. »

Et que reste-t-il à faire à ce moment là, vraiment ? Bilbon a joué bien trop de comédies romantiques pour savoir que si les protagonistes ne font pas la dance du Vacillement Incertain Avant Un Baiser à présent, suivit de la chose elle-même, le public va être déçu, le classement va chuter, les critiques vont les tailler en pièces…

« Ecoute, » murmure-t-il, « je ne sais pas comment te dire ça- »

« Oh, en effet. Bien sûr. »

Et le charme est rompu. Il n’y a pas de caméras autour d’eux, il n’a pas de script pour cela, il n’a pas à se tourner de cette façon ou de celle là pour que la scène fonctionne correctement. C’est juste Thorin et lui, seuls dans la rue, et aucun critique valant son pesant de cacahuètes n’appellerait ça un retournement de situation tout juste tiède et manquant d’intérêt.

« Non, écoute- »

« Bilbon, tu n’as vraiment pas à expliquer- »

« Non, c’est juste que… je ne sais pas comment te le dire, parce qu’en fait je ne sais pas ce que je veux te dire ! » s’exclame Bilbon presqu’avec désespoir, et l’étincelle de joie dans les yeux de Thorin s’éteint plus vite qu’il ne peut l’enregistrer.

« Je suis désolé, » pipe-t-il, baissant la tête.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonne-t-il, se sentant des décennies plus jeune, et aussi des décennies plus stupide.

« Ecoute, c’était un bon baiser, » Thorin dit la dernière chose que Bilbon attendait de sa part, et quand il lève les yeux, Thorin le regarde presqu’avec attente, haussant un sourcil et hochant la tête : « Tu m’as bien entendu. C’était un bon baiser, et c’était un bon repas. Je ne déteste pas l’ail tant que ça en fait. »

Un rire quelque peu tremblant se forme dans la gorge de Bilbon, et Thorin lui sourit.

« Ceci étant dit, » continu-t-il, « nous avons encore des mois et des mois à travailler ensemble devant nous, et il n’y a pas besoin de… tu sais. Je ne fais pas… ça, très bien. »

« Ouais, non, moi non plus, » Bilbon s’empresse d’acquiescer, rougissant jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreilles, « je veux dire… la pièce est la chose importante. Oui. »

« Ca l’est. Bien que je ne dirais pas non à un peu plus de pates de temps en temps. »

« Ca peut s’arranger. »

Ils se sourient encore tous les deux, mais c’est… différent cette fois, d’une certaine façon. Moins… moins définit, définitivement pas scripté, un brin déstabilisant. Bilbon a l’impression qu’il est en train de rater une sorte d’opportunité, comme si ça s’éloignait à toute vitesse derrière son dos, et il ne peut pas vraiment la voir, encore moins tendre la main dans sa direction et l’attraper.

« Donc… ouais, » il parvient à dire lamentablement, « c’était sympa. Mais on est d’accord que c’était juste une fois ? »

« Exactement, » dit Thorin presque fermement, « gardons ça pour la scène. »

« Heh, c’est probablement pour le meilleur, ouais. »

« Très bien alors. »

« Hmm. »

« Je devrais sans doute… »

« Ouais. »

« Uh… Merci encore. »

« Merci à toi. Pour m’avoir ramené et tout. »

« Oh non, ouais, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je te vois demain ? »

« Bien sûr, journée au casting complet. Eh bien, mon vieux. »

« Je sais. Achevez-moi ! »

Le silence règne pendant un moment après, et Bilbon sait que c’est là habituellement que les protagonistes décident qu’ils ont été stupides jusque là et courent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’embrassant après tout, oh regarde nous parler avec raison et s’embrasser quand même, n’est ce pas hilarant ? Mais rien de cela ne se passe maintenant, bien sûr. Non, à la place il se sent de plus en plus encombré par le poids de cet étrange sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose, et le regard de Thorin se perd pendant un moment, comme s’il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais ensuite il revient à lui, gratifiant Bilbon d’un dernier sourire qui, du moins à son avis, manque d’un peu de sa chaleur habituelle.

« Donc. On est bons ? » demande-t-il, et Bilbon sent quelque chose de minuscule se contracter dans sa poitrine, très douloureusement, mais il sourit en retour quand même.

« Ouais. On est bons. »

« Très bien. On se voit plus tard. Bonne nuit.

« Nuit. »

Et il regarde Thorin se cacher sous son casque, remonter sur sa moto et s’éloigner en conduisant, défiant toutes les règles d’une vraie comédie romantique, se comportant avec bien trop de réel pour que Bilbon ne sache vraiment quoi faire d’autre que l’accepter, et plus tard cette nuit, couché sur son lit et incapable de dormir, Bilbon décide, eh bien, que c’est tout sauf bon.

-

 

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Dis ne prend pas de vacances, à moins qu’elles ne soient parfaitement scriptées et attendues, et passées avec ses fils, et cette raison est qu’il y a juste trop de bazar. Elle a une totale confiance en Balin pour s’occuper de tout en son absence et la tenir informée, et pourtant, elle se sent comme un poisson hors de l’eau lorsqu’elle retourne à son bureau plus tard cette semaine, ses antibiotiques pratiquant toujours leur magie et la faisant se sentir nébuleuse et douloureuse, mais pas assez pour prendre une journée de plus loin de son travail. Non, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre, et après s’être fait un litre de thé vert, elle fait craquer ses jointures et se remet au travail.

« Oh, je suis si heureux de te voir, » lui dit Gandalf avec sincérité, présentement en train de superviser Radagast et d’essayer de ne pas assassiner tout le monde tandis qu’ils répètent le grand numéro d’ouverture, « j’espère que tu te sens mieux à présent. »

« Le jury délibère encore, » soupire-t-elle, « dites moi ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« On t’as attendu avec la prochaine réunion d’équipe. Je suppose que Balin t’as dit pour le truc avec la presse ? Je pense pour ma part que c’est une excellente opportunité, tu sais, considérant qu’on a au moins deux personnes en effet capables de parler à la presse. Oh, et aussi il y a les nouvelles affiches, elles ont l’air absolument adorables. Le costume de Titania a besoin d’être retravaillé, de ce que j’ai compris, et je pense que votre costumier a fait quelques remous avec tout ça, mais ce n’est pas mes affaires… »

« Gandalf, » l’interrompt-elle avec fermeté, se pinçant l’arête du nez, « une chose à la fois, s’il vous plait. Quel truc avec la presse ? »

« Donc tu ne sais pas ? Intéressant, étant donné que ça va se produire très bientôt. C’était juste une idée, mais je pense que si nous demandons à Bilbon et Mademoiselle Goldenwood gentiment, ils seront heureux de le faire… »

« Faire quoi ? » grogne Dis, et ensuite, apercevant le halo blanc des cheveux de son bras droit à l’autre bout de l’auditorium, elle appelle d’une voix forte, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment d’interrompre les répétitions, « Balin ! »

Donc non, les absences prolongées ne sont jamais une bonne idée. Ca lui prend toute la journée pour se remettre dans la boucle, et lorsqu’elle se traine de nouveau jusqu’à son bureau après une réunion artistique très impromptue, elle est courbatue et prise de vertiges et épuisée, et y trouver Dwalin avec leurs habituels cafés et bagels du magasin au coin de la rue lui fait presque monter des larmes de soulagement aux yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, » la gronde-t-il gentiment tandis qu’elle se recroqueville sur le canapé sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

« Ta gueule, » répond-elle à travers une bouchée de bagel, et il fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Plus de courses ? Je pourrais toujours te reconduire chez toi… »

« Je vais bien, » le coupe-t-elle avant qu’il ne devienne trop gentil, « vraiment. Ceci est tout ce dont j’ai besoin. De quoi as-tu besoin toi ? »

« De savoir que tu ne te tue pas à la tâche ? »

« Oh, ne deviens pas mélodramatique avec moi. Tu es ici pour te plaindre du truc avec la presse, n’est ce pas ? Balin t’as dit de tout nettoyer en bas, pas vrai ? »

« Ouaip, c’est quoi le bordel avec ça ? » s’exclame Dwalin, s’effondrant sur sa chaise, « On ne fait pas de coup de pub. On ne fait pas… du public ! »

« Le public c’est une bonne chose, » lui rappelle-t-elle doucement.

« T’es sure de ça ? »

« Je suis sure, » glousse-t-elle, « écoute, tout ce qu’il faudra c’est ranger un peu et la jouer cool pendant que les journalistes se balade ici et là. En plus, tu n’auras même pas à être là pour la majorité de tout ça. On leur fera juste faire un tour rapide, on les assoit aux sièges qui leur sont assignés et on leur fait regarder un bout de répétition. Ca sera bon pour, tu sais, faire monter l’excitation pour le truc. »

« Thorin va être gavé, » boude Dwalin.

« Oh, je n’ai pas l’intention de le laisser où que ce soit à proximité des gens, » l’informe Dis, « c’est un boulot pour Bilbon et/ou Galadriel. Bien que ça serait sympa si Bilbon et lui parvenaient à faire une interview tous les deux… »

« Bien, je suis sur qu’il ne verra aucun problème à accepter si cela implique lui et Bilbon tous les deux, » commente Dwalin sournoisement, et elle plisse les yeux.

« Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Je sais qu’il a apparemment un sérieux problème. Ses mots, pas les miens. »

« Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Il est toujours dans le pétrin. »

« Je ne sais pas, c’est tout ce qu’il m’a dit. Ecoute, Bilbon et lui ont passé le week-end avec les garçons, et ensuite ils ont fait le diner tous les deux, et se sont disputé à propos d’ail ou je ne sais quoi, et ensuite Thorin l’a reconduit chez lui et quand il est rentré, ses seuls mots étaient : j’ai un sérieux problème. »

« Intéressant, » marmonne Dwalin, mâchonnant son bagel pensivement.

« Je dirais. Tu crois qu’ils sont… »

« En train de le faire dans la loge de Thorin ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, c’et une possibilité. »

« Ensemble est ce que j’allais dire, » rit elle, et il hausse les épaules innocemment.

« J’appelle juste ça comme je le vois. Tu sais la nuit dernière, quand on a finit par boire ici, il t’a dit pour ça ? »

« Il l’a fait. Comportement inapproprié ? »

« Possible. On les a laissés seuls pendant environ vingt minutes, puis on les a trouvés couchés côte à côte sur scène, juste comme ça. »

« Juste… couchés là ? »

Oh, c’est tellement mieux que de s’inquiéter de commander des fournitures et distribuer des scripts et dispatcher les aides de scènes et autre.

« Ouep. Avec l’air un peu la tête ailleurs. »

« Intéressant, » décide Dis.

« Pas vrai ? Apparemment Thorin a été vu aujourd’hui achetant deux boites de nourriture chinoise pour le déjeuner. »

« Ooh, fantastique travail d’investigation. Tenez moi au courant, Lieutenant. »

« Je le ferai, madame. »

« C’est monsieur pour toi, ruffian. »

Dwalin rit à gorge déployée, la saluant nonchalamment, des miettes de bagel s’envolant partout, et Dis pense, oui. Infiniment meilleur que n’importe quel autre travail.

 

Mais même cela est, malheureusement, inévitable. Elle entend pour la première fois les mots semaine technique prononcés en coulisses comme une sorte de sombre malédiction alors qu’ils sont au milieu de l’inventaire d’un autre des assortiments de machins retrouvés que Dwalin et ses hommes ne cessent de porter à son attention, et elle réalise seulement à quel point tout cela approche. Se demande si les autres le réalisent également.

Le bâtiment est entièrement transformé, comme si un feu avait été ravivé en son cœur – elle apprécie la sensation de plus de gens, plus d’énergie, le potentiel endormi, le bourdonnement d’activité, mais elle s’arrête quand même de temps en temps, juste une poignée de secondes penchée au bar et se changeant en observateur ponctuel regardant le désordre calmement. Espérant que le résultat sera aussi bon que ça ne semble à présent – parce qu’à en juger par l’enthousiasme de leurs stars, ça sera tout bonnement fantastique.

Thorin et Bilbon sont… différent, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment dire comment. Elle n’a pas encore fait dire à son frère ce qui s’est réellement passé entre eux deux, parce que quelque chose s’est produit, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle se souvient avec affection des fois où elle pouvait entendre leurs répétitions en tête à tête avant même d’entrer, simplement car ils se disputaient avec ferveur, et toutes les fois où celles-ci tournaient court car entre eux, Gandalf, et Radagast, ils n’étaient tout simplement pas capables de continuer sans pertes. A présent ils sont… finalement où ils devraient être, elle pense.

« Ils l’ont trouvé, » décide Gandalf à un moment, leurs yeux collés aux deux en train de répéter un de leurs plus longs dialogues sans un seul accros ou erreur, et elle pense qu’un meilleur terme pourrait être, ils l’ont canalisé. Parce que cela, quel que soit le nom que lui donne les gens, alchimie, talents complémentaires, sensibilité, a toujours été là, ils avaient juste besoin que quelque chose ne les pousse et les force à l’utiliser.

Elle les observe jour après jour, se lançant dans de joyeuses petites disputes entre eux à propos de rien, s’en allant pour déjeuner ou juste… oui, achetant chinois et le mangeant entourés de gens au bar, casting et équipe orbitant autour d’eux naturellement car ils ont cette sorte d’attraction particulière en eux, ou parfois disparaissant complètement pour n’être retrouvé qu’à l’écart une heure plus tard, ponctuant leurs lignes par un mouvement de baguettes, et elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser, de la façon légèrement scabreuse que Dwalin lui a transmise, qu’est ce qui fait que vous ne l’avez pas encore fait dans la loge de Thorin ?

Elle veut demander à Thorin, veut savoir pourquoi il ne fait rien à propos de cet homme qui est si manifestement parfait pour lui, mais dans le même temps elle sait garder ses distances. Elle se souvient exactement à quel point ça a toujours été difficile pour lui. Se souvient de toutes ses réserves, toutes ses sautes d’humeur soudaines, tous les problèmes qui l’ont empêché de poursuivre quoi que ce soit de concret pour la majeure partie de sa vie, et sait trop bien que c’est toujours là, seulement enterré pour le moment.

Ils peuvent rire de cela avec Dwalin sans pitié, et elle peut avoir lancé quelques paris avec Bofur et Nori sur le moment et l’endroit où ils vont les découvrir en train de s’embrasser quand ils ne sont pas sur scène, mais la vérité est que son frère pourrait bien avoir découvert quelque chose de spécial et magnifique – et de même que pour la pièce entière, seul le temps pourra dire si ça va en effet atteindre son potentiel.

-

 

Quand ils étaient petits, Frerin passait une grande partie de son temps à se moquer de Thorin pour être un crétin coincé, toujours à contorsionner son visage rond et honnête en ce qu’il croyait être une parfaite imitation de la grimace boudeuse de son frère ainé, ‘Je suis Thorin et je déteste m’amuser, ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas eu une crise existentielle, oh non’, et Thorin le frappait doucement et Dis riait. Ni leur attitude facile à vivre ni leur frère n’a duré longtemps après leur adolescence, mais la faute à qui vraiment ?

Ce que Frerin n’avait jamais compris était que Thorin ne détestait pas s’amuser, il détestait devoir être le plus sensé, l’ainé, le plus responsable. Il se souvient trop bien combien Frerin riait et riait et riait quand Thorin a annoncé qu’il allait tenter sa chance dans la comédie musicale, oh tu crois que sautiller en collants et faire de faux sourires va améliorer ton attitude ? Thorin supporta sa raillerie parce que secrètement, il pensa que oui. Oui, ça se pourrait.

Mais Frerin le connaissait trop bien, et la comédie musicale fut une torture. Mais il pensait faire la bonne chose à ce moment là. Pensait qu’il donnerait tord à tout le monde. Pensait que s’il pouvait se pousser au-delà de ses limites et hors de sa zone de confort, juste un peu, il… quoi ? Quel bien cela a jamais fait à qui que ce soit, vraiment ?

Il y a une torture qui implique de porter des chaussons de danse et se faire dire de sourire sur demande et de chanter à plein poumons et puis il y a… ça.

Gardons ça pour la scène. Grands dieux. Même là, il a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d’être le plus responsable, bon sang. Et il a vu l’étrange tension dans les épaules de Bilbon disparaitre tandis qu’il disait cela, et cela voulait dire qu’il avait pris la bonne décision… n’est ce pas ? C’était un bon baiser. Mensonges, mensonges. Ca a été un baiser absolument brillant, et Thorin donnerait n’importe quoi pour en avoir d’autres chaque jour à présent, mais hélas, il a pris sa décision responsable et, par ailleurs, il préfère de loin garder ses satanées distances que de rendre Bilbon inconfortable d’une façon ou d’une autre. Oui.

Malheureusement, ça ne change pas le fait qu’il se surprenne à regarder, ou rêvasser, ou espérer des choses, parfois tout cela en même temps, bien trop souvent ces jours ci, et il décide que ceci est en fait une torture bien réelle.

« Bilbon, tombe ! »

Ca n’arrange rien qu’apparemment tout le monde ait décidé de rendre cette torture encore plus profonde par leur seule présence. Même les innocentes slash maléfiques âmes de ses neveux – ils se sont glissés dans une répétition il y a quelques jours et ont appris exactement ce que ça voulait dire quand Radagast ordonne à Bilbon de tomber, et l’ont utilisé eux-mêmes depuis, Bilbon s’exécutant évidemment avec beaucoup d’amusement.

Il penche en arrière maintenant de nouveau, presqu’imperceptiblement, et la paume de Thorin est au milieu de ses omoplates avant qu’il n’ait vraiment pu y penser, un geste rapide, instinctif, s’attardant pendant un moment, seulement à moitié involontaire, tandis que Kili se plaint : « Mais t’es pas tombé ! » et Bilbon hausse les épaules et répond : « Eh bien, je suppose que ton oncle est juste trop rapide pour me rattraper ces jours ci. »

« Oui, j’ai finalement appris de toutes les fois où je t’ai laissé tomber et ais eu à endurer ton attitude, » grommèle Thorin, et si Bilbon se rend compte de sa main glissant un peu plus bas dans son dos avant de finalement s’éloigner, il ne commente pas là-dessus au-delà d’un petit sourire, avant de railler : « Eh bien, excuse moi si mon attitude après avoir été lâché au sol n’est pas de la joie. »

« Hmm, » Thorin fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, puis, pour éloigner ses pensées de… certaines choses, il se tourne vers les garçons, « qu’est-ce que vous faites à courir par là vous deux ? Où est votre mère ? Elle va me tuer quand elle apprendra que vous avez encore grimpé aux passerelles. »

« Juste là, » s’annonce-t-elle, manœuvrant dans la zone de rangement débordante slash terrain de réunion pour l’équipe avec Dwalin, tous deux avec leurs bras pleins de… machins, par manque d’un meilleur mot, « et puisque mes fils sont encore en vie, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Vous avez une minute ? Tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr, qu’y a-t-il ? » décide Bilbon pour tous les deux, et Thorin remarque seulement que Dis le regardait pour confirmer après qu’elle ne rigole avec incrédulité et continue : « Très bien alors. Que pensez vous de faire une interview ensemble pour ce truc de presse ? »

« Quand tu dis interview ensemble, tu veux dire en plus de la conférence de presse ? » remarque Bilbon, et Thorin fronce les sourcils.

« Attend, une minute, on fait une conférence de presse ? »

« Oh ouaip, je ne l’ai pas mentionné ? Tu va devoir faire la potiche avec nous et Gandalf, et probablement Mademoiselle Goldenwood si elle trouve le temps, et être gentil avec les journalistes un moment, » explique Dis innocemment, semblant occupée à garder un œil sur ses fils qui grimpent à l’échelle la plus proche, mais Thorin sait qu’elle évite juste de le regarder dans les yeux, en fait.

« Oh ? Et quand allais-tu me le dire ? Quand est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Bientôt… ? » offre-t-elle, manifestement toujours convaincue que tout cela va être amusant, et Bilbon dit pour aider : « Mercredi prochain, pas vrai ? »

« Tu savais ? » gémit Thorin, « pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?! »

« Je… pensais que tu savais aussi ? » Bilbon lâche avec un soupçon de culpabilité.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas, parce que personne n’a pensé à m’informer. Donc quoi, on va tous être parqués dans une pièce- »

« La scène, en fait… »

« -la scène ?! Pourquoi ? »

« Voyons, très bien, l’accord est le suivant, » soupire Dis, puis agite son doigt vers lui, « et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J’ai essayé de te tirer de ça, mais Beorn va être présent, et lui et Gandalf ont insisté… »

« Seigneur, » grogne Thorin.

« Je sais, je sais. Écoute-moi juste. Tu sais qu’on va enregistrer des répétitions la semaine prochaine, n’est-ce-pas ? Je t’ai bel et bien parlé de ça, je suis sûre que je l’ai fait, parce que ta réponse était : y a-t-il encore assez de temps pour trouver une doublure ? »

Bilbon rit, et Thorin espère que s’il foudroie sa sœur du regard assez fort, elle va capter le message et juste… arrêter de lui faire subir ça. Il cherche du réconfort auprès de Dwalin, qui est actuellement transformé en mur d’escalade pour Kili, et il hausse juste les épaules, d’une façon qui promet au moins à Thorin qu’il n’a pas été le seul à se plaindre.

« Très bien, oui, je me souviens, » marmonne-t-il, « et donc quoi ? »

« Eh bien, » dit-elle, « le truc c’est que… On avait pensé faire ça pour la répétition générale et tout, mais ça sera trop tard à ce moment là. De cette façon là, on peut en faire un seul grand événement, et les gens vont avoir le temps de, tu sais, écrire des trucs sympa et titiller les autres gens. On a déjà une poignée de personnes qui ont promis qu’elles viendraient, et ça serait juste génial si toi et Bilbon- » un sourire éclatant que Bilbon répète avec beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme au gout de Thorin, « pouviez… trainer dans le coin après que la partie officielle soit terminée, et… faire votre numéro habituel de séduction. »

« Alors, laisse-moi résumer, » Thorin lâche un soupir tremblant, « tu veux inviter des gens pour venir voir des répétitions ? »

« Eh bien, en un sens… »

« La pièce est très loin d’être prête. »

« Ca n’a pas d’importance. C’est la répétition qui est amusante à voir. Pas la totalité, bien sur que non, » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment, dans une faible tentative pour le calmer, « juste… un bout de celle avec le casting complet. Tu sais. Pour le spectacle. »

« Pour le spectacle, » répète Thorin avec froideur.

« Pour les gens qui ont de l’argent, Thorin, » remarque-t-elle sèchement, « Les gens de Gandalf seront là, et Greenleaf va probablement venir également- »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Oh, allons, ça va être amusant, » glousse Bilbon, et Thorin se demande s’il sait exactement ce qu’il lui fait quand il lui tapote le bras avec affection et s’accroche pour ce qui pourrait être juste quelques secondes, mais semble une éternité en réalité.

« On a fait ça y’a un moment pour Angels in America, je crois, c’était tellement amusant, » continue-t-il sans s’inquiéter de rien, « ils ont fait venir des fans et tout… »

« Pas de fans, » dit Thorin avec fermeté, fixant à présent Dis du regard pour qu’elle confirme, et elle lève les yeux au ciel et hoche la tête : « Pas de fans. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Bilbon.

« Longue histoire. Donc tu vas le faire ? »

« Ais-je le choix ? » grommèle Thorin.

« Tu ne l’as pas. Bilbon ? »

« Bien sûr, ça a l’air sympa ! Et allons, Thorin, tu peux survivre à un peu de sociabilité, non ? »

Il pense pouvoir entendre Dwalin émettre un vilain rire depuis l’endroit du labyrinthe d’accessoires où il a disparu, mais il l’ignore, parce que toute son énergie est utilisée à regarder Bilbon dans les yeux, comme d’habitude. Il voudrait tellement lui dire ce qu’il pense exactement d’une bande de journalistes faiblement supervisés se baladant au milieu de son théâtre, et d’avoir à faire bonne figure devant eux, mais tout ce qu’il peut vraiment faire, face au sourire plein d’espoir de Bilbon, est de soupirer péniblement : « Très bien. »

-

 

L’appel se produit lors d’une de ces précieuses après-midi de repos, et parvient à en gâcher la totalité, et Prim suit rapidement après. Bilbon ne l’a pas vue depuis des semaines, et elle a un coup de soleil, et est excitée et toujours aussi délicieusement directe que d’habitude lorsqu’elle le salue d’un affectueux : « Alors, comment Ered Luin te traite ? T’as déjà baisé avec quelqu’un d’intéressant ? »

« J’ai bien peur que non, » rigole-t-il, « mais écoute- »

« Ah, dommage. Mais ton twitter se porte bien mieux, bon travail. Tu vas atteindre les 200k en un rien de temps ! »

« Oui, oui, magnifique. Je voulais juste te demander- »

« Oh, bonne nouvelle, tu as reçue une invitation pour les Globes, n’est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

« Pourquoi tante Lobelia m’a appelé et demandé quand je venais ? »

C’est au moins suffisant pour interrompre sa litanie, et elle fronce les sourcils comme si elle avait un rictus de douleur.

« Elle t’a appelé ? Seigneur dieu cette femme, j’avais un accord avec elle pour te parler de tout ça moi-même. »

« Me parler de quoi ? Elle n’a pas arrêté de parler de problèmes juridiques et de quelque chose à propos du jardin ? A partir du moment où elle en est arrivé à quoi que ce soit qui va mal avec Cousin Filibert, j’ai arrêté d’écouter, tu comprends ? »

« Oh seigneur, je suis tellement désolée, » grogne Prim.

« Ouais, eh bien, » dit Bilbon un peu mécontent, ses doigts s’élançant vers l’endroit familier sur son cou et n’y trouvant rien, de nouveau, « est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir retourner là bas ? »

« Si tu veux toutes tes affaires, et t’assurer que les affaires de tes parents ne finissent pas par être vendues, ou pire, dans la chambre d’amis de Lobelia, alors ouais. Je lui ai dit que tu serais content de signer n’importe quoi, tant que ça ne t’empêche pas de faire ça, prendre soin de tes affaires à tes propres conditions. »

« Et elle a dit oui à ça ? »

« Eh bien, elle a besoin de ta signature après tout. »

« Mon dieu, » gémit Bilbon, se radossant dans son siège et prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson, se sentant bien trop maussade aux vues de son environnement. Il a amené Prim dans l’un des cafés que Dis et les garçons – ou était-ce Thorin ?, quelqu’un de la famille – lui a montré, une charmante petite alcôve dans le centre bouillonnant de la ville qui fait de fantastiques milkshakes et est devenue l’un de ses endroits favoris où s’arrêter quand il en a le temps. Mais à présent, tout ce que ça lui rappelle est à quel point son temps ici est limité, et que la vraie vie est toujours dehors, attendant de le saisir.

« Je sais, » dit-elle presque sur un ton d’excuse, « mais voit le bon côté – tu n’as pas été là bas depuis un long, long moment- »

« Pour une bonne raison. »

« -et tu vas finalement pouvoir mettre tout ça derrière toi. Tu sais ? »

« Ugh, » Bilbon dit, puis fait exprès de dévier la conversation sur autre chose, rapidement, et Prim s’y plie, louée soit elle. Il ne veut pas penser à tout ça, à faire un dernier voyage à ce qui était son chez lui, et se promener à travers les nombreuses pièces de la maison et voir toutes ses affaires prenant la poussière et réaliser qu’il n’a nulle part dans le monde où les emporter pour les entreposer.

Il ne veut pas penser à ça, et donc il ne le fait pas – à la place, il parle à Prim de la pièce, du truc avec la presse qui approche (« Je suis ton putain d’agent et j’apprend ça seulement deux jours avant »), et de comment il ne ressent plus le besoin pressant de percer le cœur de Thorin avec une lance à chaque minute de son existence où il est éveillé, et de Fili et Kili, et de l’appartement de Dis et sa cuisine, et des margaritas de Bombur et des blagues perverses de Dwalin, et de tellement d’autres choses qui sont devenues ses préférées dans la ville. Et il l’amène aux répétitions ensuite, et elle s’entend avec tout le monde au poil, et passe du temps à négocier des clauses dont Bilbon ne se serait jamais soucié, et lui ordonne de poster une photo de la toute nouvelle fournée d’affiches, et parle de l’idée de signer des goodies dès que la pièce est lancée avec Balin et Dis, et à partir du moment où elle commence à raconter des histoires d’enfance à propos de lui à un vaste auditoire dans la soirée, il se sent…

« Un verre. J’ai besoin d’un verre. »

Il ne l’adresse même pas particulièrement pour que Bofur l’entende, en fait il est presque sûr que l’homme accoudé au bar est censé être bien trop loin de lui pour l’entendre, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, il y arrive quand même, et Bilbon se retrouve rapidement avec une cannette de cidre  glacée de mieux.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il.

« Mhm. Alors, dis moi, est-ce que cette marque de fabrique particulière de, ehh… charme en société est fréquente dans la famille ? »

« J’en ai bien peur, » rigole Bilbon.

« Charmant. Tu vas vouloir garder un œil sur Nori pendant qu’il est dans les parages de ta jolie cousine, juste un avertissement amical. »

« Attends, » Bilbon s’étrangle un peu avec sa boisson, « je croyais que vous étiez… je veux dire, lui et toi… ? »

« A l’occasion, » Bofur rigole doucement, « ça ne l’empêche pas de courir après tous ceux sur qui il flashe, j’en ai peur. »

« B-bon à savoir, » bafouille Bilbon.

« Ou-ais, » soupire Bofur, et avant que Bilbon n’ai pu poliment lui demander si l’arrangement qu’il a avec Nori quel qu’il soit est à son goût, l’attention de tout le monde est soudain sur lui tandis que Prim annonce : « donc ouais, c’est à peu près l’histoire la plus embarrassante dont je me souvienne. »

« Attends voir, laquelle ? » demande Bilbon un brin désespéré, au grand amusement de tout le monde, « celle avec la balançoire ? »

Elle secoue la tête benoitement, et il la fixe plus fort.

« Celle avec… oh seigneur, la piscine ? »

« Nope, pas celle là non plus, mais ohh, c’en est une bonne ! »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je suis au courant. Non, je leur ai raconté là fois où tu t’es faufilé chez les Brandebouc au milieu de la nuit pour- »

« Je te déteste vraiment. »

Disparaitre après ça est une question de nécessité, pas que Bilbon laisserait qui que ce soit savoir. S’il est un moulin à paroles extraverti en temps normal, alors Prim est lui sous stéroïdes – il avait presque oublié comment c’est, de la lâcher au milieu d’un rassemblement non averti. Le charme en société est en effet fréquent dans la famille, et il est content qu’elle fasse ami-ami avec des gens qu’il considère également comme ses amis à présent, c’est juste que… C’est difficile à expliquer, même à lui-même, parce qu’il est le plus confortable dans des grosses foules, et se sentir si soudainement un peu inconfortable et un chouia anxieux et ne parlant à personne, est nouveau pour lui.

Se retrouver devant la loge de Thorin sans vraiment se souvenir comment ni pourquoi il a décidé d’y aller au départ… encore une chose à laquelle il n’est pas habitué du tout.

Il toque à la porte presqu’hésitant, mais toque quand même, et le « Je dors ! » grommelé et audible de Thorin le met à l’aise, d’une façon ou d’une autre, mettant un sourire sur son visage.

« C’est moi, » appelle-t-il, et la porte s’ouvre avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de trop réfléchir au fait qu’il a en effet un privilège de « c’est moi ».

« J’allais vraiment piquer un roupillon, » Thorin fait la moue, comme si rester éveillé maintenant que Bilbon est là est une chose sur laquelle il n’a pas son mot à dire.

« Ca me convient. J’ai juste besoin d’un endroit où me cacher un moment. »

« Toi ? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Thorin, le laissant déjà rentrer.

« C’est… ugh, Prim, amusant la galerie à l’étage. »

« Souvenirs de jeunesse ? »

« J’en ai ben peur. »

« Flute, mauvais moment pour que je dorme. »

« Tais-toi. Tu ne vas rien apprendre à part à mes propres conditions. »

Thorin arque un sourcil amusé et Bilbon lève les yeux au ciel, cachant son rougissement et se laissant tomber à l’envers sur la chaise près du miroir, enlaçant le dossier et reposant son menton au dessus. Quand Thorin a été re-présenté à sa cousine plus tôt dans la journée, il a fait tout un spectacle pour faire savoir à Bilbon à quel point exactement il pensait qu’ils se ressemblaient, et il se demande seulement si… non. Pas besoin d’ajouter d’autres spéculations à son état d’esprit déjà maussade du jour.

« Un verre ? » offre Thorin nonchalamment.

« J’ai déjà eu un… Tu sais quoi, ouais, donne. »

« A ce point, hein ? »

« J’ai pas envie de parler de ça, » Bilbon exagère une mine renfrognée, « fais ta sieste. »

« Quoi, et te laisser seul avec mes bières ? Pas question. »

Bilbon rit, et bien que ça soit encore majoritairement sarcastique, il se sent déjà mieux. Bien sûr, Thorin n’insiste pas sur le sujet, parce qu’il ne le fait jamais – Bilbon ne peut que se demander si ça, ce qu’il ressent à ce moment là, est bien plus familier pour Thorin, au quotidien. Il est toujours horriblement reclus, ne laisse toujours personne à part Bilbon s’approcher (ne pense pas à ça trop en détail), et tandis qu’il le regarde s’étendre sur le canapé qui est ridiculement petit pour sa grande silhouette, Bilbon essaye de discerner si ça serait une si mauvaise idée de se confier à lui après tout.

Mais lui confier quoi, exactement ? Qu’il n’a pas envie de parler à des gens ? Ou que l’arrivée de Prim, quelque chose qu’il attendait depuis un moment, le fait se sentir, au demeurant, agacé, parce qu’il n’a pas envie qu’on lui rappelle du fait qu’il a des responsabilités ailleurs, toujours un travail à faire, qu’il ne peut pas… ne peut pas rester ici ?

Bilbon décide que c’est ridicule, et pense que Thorin penserait de même. Il est sensé… être impatient de faire ces choses, pas être amer à leur propos, non ? Oui.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le, » marmonne Thorin lui rappelant le fait qu’il est bel et bien réveillé, et Bilbon fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, ce qu’il ne peut pas voir.

Mais il n’y a pas d’agacement particulier, ou de venin, ou même d’attentes, derrière ces mots. Il les prononce juste pour offrir à Bilbon une opportunité, et c’est… plus qu’il n’en demanderait à qui que ce soit, et certainement plus qu’il n’a jamais pensé en demander à Thorin. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Oh, il aimerait que ça soit aussi simple. Ce qu’il veut dire et ce qu’il va finir par dire sont deux choses grandement différentes, il a appris.

« Quand on était petits, Prim était l’actrice de la famille, tu sais, » commence-t-il un peu vaguement, un peu mal assuré, et se sent si spectaculairement stupide dans la seconde qui suit qu’il grogne et repose son front sur le dossier de la chaise de Thorin. Mais rien d’autre que du silence ne parvient de l’homme sur le canapé, et il décide de continuer, son ongle grattant des fils épars du tissu de la chaise : « C’était elle la plus bruyante, et celle qui avait tous les tantes et cousins et qui que ce soit à sa botte. Et je… »

« Il y en a beaucoup ? »

« Huh ? »

« Des tantes et cousins. Tu en as beaucoup ? » demande Thorin doucement, nonchalamment, son bras toujours au dessus de son visage, et Bilbon ne peut pas décider s’il demande par politesse ou véritable curiosité.

« Oh, plein, ouais, » répond-il, « pas tellement du côté de mon père, mais les sœurs de ma mère et mes cousins… ça fait une grande équipée, bruyante, gentiment insultante. Les repas annuels sont un enfer, tu peux imaginer. »

« J’essaye, » Thorin raille, et quelque chose dans son ton rappelle à Bilbon du peu de choses qu’il a appris à propos de sa famille, et qu’évoquer les joyeux et énergiques membres de sa famille qui sont, au même moment, parfaitement en vie, n’est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Eh bien, » il se racle la gorge, « c’est la pagaille, au fond. Je peux simplement supporter ça jusqu’à un certain point chaque année, et des fois je me demande si en engager un pour être mon agent n’a pas été… tu sais, défavorable à ma tranquillité d’esprit. »

Thorin rit, un grondement bas et plaisant.

« Ouais, vous deux dans la même pièce, c’est… quelque chose. »

« Et je suis le plus silencieux des deux. »

« Seigneur dieu. Combien de temps tu as dis qu’elle va rester parmi nous ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu’il le faut. Ne t’en fais pas, elle ne me suit pas partout comme un chien de garde. La plupart du temps. »

« Dieu soit loué. Je pensais que j’aurais peut être à en effet engager une doublure quand elle a commencé à faire des commentaires sur tous les choix improbables pour les personnages… »

« Ouais, » Bilbon ricane tout bonnement, « désolé pour ça. Mais ce n’est pas le pire dans tout ça, tu devrais rencontrer ma Tante Lobelia, seigneur, elle te ferait un discours qui te donnerait probablement envie de carrément quitter le métier. »

« Tu parles d’expérience ? »

C’est le cas, et c’est quelque chose qu’il n’a pas particulièrement envie de revivre, mais revit tout de même, à une certaine heure de la soirée, enfermé avec Thorin dans sa loge faiblement éclairée, à boire de la bière, ce qui n’est jamais une bonne idée… Mais, comme pour beaucoup de chose quand Thorin entre en jeu, parler de sa famille lui vient soudain très naturellement, probablement parce que Thorin ne pense même pas à intervenir avec quoi que ce soit de plus déconcertant qu’une question occasionnelle. Et donc Bilbon lui parle de la fois où il a annoncé pour la première fois qu’il avait une performance d’acteur rémunérée, et de comment les réactions des membres de sa famille les plus concernés étaient toutes les mêmes – c’est très bien, mon chéri, mais est-ce bien le genre de carrière où s’engager ? Pourquoi pas un joli diplôme avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ? Tu sais que tu as cela en toi, utilise ton potentiel pour quelque chose de plus raisonnable…

« Leur montrer qu’ils avaient tord est le fond de ma carrière, en réalité, » confesse-t-il à l’homme qui n’a jamais caché au début de leur relation professionnelle ce qu’il pensait de la carrière de Bilbon – ce même homme se contente de le regarder calmement, ayant l’air, tout du moins, intrigué, et surement y-a-t-il une sorte de message là dedans, sur à quel point tout change quand personne ne regarde.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai finit par me tourner vers la scène au départ – quand ma famille s’est finalement faite à l’idée que je pouvais véritablement en faire mon métier, ils pensaient toujours que c’était mon visage qui payait les factures. Je voulais leur montrer – me montrer – que je pouvais le faire, pas parce que j’avais de la chance, mais parce que je pouvais le faire. Pas que ça ait jamais vraiment marché, crois le bien – Tante Lobelia a dit que Angels in America était… scandaleux et trop bruyant, c’est ça ? Ouais, je crois que c’est ça. Aucun d’entre eux n’a été voir une de mes pièces depuis, à part Prim bien sûr. »

« Et celle-ci ? »

« Quoi celle-ci ? »

« Je dis juste que ça pourrait produire l’effet désiré et leur faire voir que tu peux vraiment le faire. »

Bilbon cligne des yeux dans sa direction un peu dans le cirage, parfaitement incertain de quoi faire de ses mots, vraiment. Thorin se contente de lui rendre son regard, haussant les épaules, et Bilbon soupire péniblement, laissant retomber sa tête et gloussant un peu tristement. Pas sûr d’où vient la douleur dans sa poitrine. Ou le rougissement, pour le coup. Ca doit être la bière.

« J’apprécie l’idée, » marmonne-t-il, «  vraiment. Mais ils ne sont juste pas… des amateurs de théâtre, tu vois. Et puis, ce truc là ? Moi, me baladant à moitié nu et embrassant un autre homme sur scène ? Tante Lobelia aurait une attaque, et me déshériterait probablement ensuite. »

« Est-ce qu’on part du principe que ça serait une mauvaise chose ? »

Bilbon éclate de rire, et Thorin lui sourit, large et radieux et encourageant, et mon vieux, il déteste vraiment l’été – il fait soudain bien trop chaud dans la pièce.

« Ecoute, je meurs de faim, » Thorin décide de changer complètement de sujet, et Bilbon fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Oh… bien. Ouais. Va chercher un sandwich ou quelque chose, désolé de t’avoir retenu. Je vais… aller me cacher autre part. Peut être juste rentrer chez moi, pour être honnête. J’ai pas vraiment envie de repasser par le bar aujourd’hui.

« Non, moi non plus, » Thorin dit simplement, puis attend, attendant que Bilbon comprenne.

« Oh… um. Je vois, » comprend-il enfin, cherchant un quelconque début d’indice, ou de  désapprobation, ou d’une blague, sur le visage de Thorin, mais n’en trouvant aucun, il capitule finalement, « bien. Chinois ? »

« Bah. Je pense que j’ai dépassé mon quota hebdomadaire. Pourquoi pas une pizza ? Je connais un endroit sympa, il faut conduire un peu, mais leur mozzarella vaut le coup. »

« Ca a l’air chouette. »

« Bien. Ma moto est garée dehors près de la porte de derrière, on peut se glisser par là et avec de la chance on ne rencontrera aucun des membres de ta famille sur le chemin. »

« Oh super, » rit Bilbon, se levant et se sentant étourdi et extatique, et définitivement pas comme s’il avait passée une grosse demi-heure à parler de choses qui sont très bas sur sa liste des sujets de conversations confortables, « les gens vont parler. »

Thorin se contente de sourire, lui tenant la porte, et bien que Bilbon s’attend presque à ses paroles suivantes, la façon dont il les dit, amusé et nonchalant, mais pourtant osant, dis moi que j’ai tord, dis moi seulement que tu voudrais qu’il en soit autrement, parvient tout de même à faire courir une sensation non identifiée sur son épine dorsale.

« Laisse-les. Je pense qu’ils le font déjà, de toute façon. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui, je continue cette traduction, même si je prends mon temps à cause des cours et de tout le reste. ;)


End file.
